<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scaly Guardians by Jjosiah98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772843">Scaly Guardians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjosiah98/pseuds/Jjosiah98'>Jjosiah98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Hybrid Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Light Fury (How To Train Your Dragon), Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Toothless Adopts Hiccup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjosiah98/pseuds/Jjosiah98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra and Luna have been mates for years, enjoying each others company. While out searching for a home, they find a nice cove on the island of Berk. Wary of the human village there, Luna scouts the area for both food and Viking activity. What she finds is a young Hiccup Haddock being bullied by his fellow kids. Toothless and Luna are appalled by this, and agree to become Hiccup's secret Guardians. What happens when they meet for the first time? Will Hiccup turn them away, or will he look beneath the scales and see their kindness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Light Fury &amp; Toothless, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding a new Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra and Luna were happy. They enjoyed spending time with each other, flying and playing with each other. They almost didn't find each other, and if Ezra had chose to leave home just a few days sooner like he was planning too, they wouldn't have met.</p><p>Wanting to start their own family, both left Ezra's old nest to start a new one elsewhere. They flew from island to island, looking for a good place to stay. They flew all over, wanting the perfect place to make a home for both of them and their hatchlings.</p><p>Every island they came across, though, was either already taken, had a Viking settlement on it, or didn't meet the requirements for them to stay there. After several months of searching, both started to get desperate.</p><p>Then they found the island of Berk. A large island that had plenty of forest and a large mountain with lots of caves. The only problem was the human village present. They knew about Viking hatred for dragons, and here it was amplified almost ten-fold, both from the regular raids and Viking Alpha.</p><p>Deciding to take a chance, both of them agreed to scout the island. Luna searched during the day, when her scales would let her blend in, and Ezra searched during the night, when he could not be seen. After two days of looking over the island, they found three options available.</p><p>The first was a cave close to the top of the mountain, where it always snowed. While it was large enough, it would be far too cold in the winter for their hatchlings and too far from the woods and ocean to bring food back.</p><p>The second was farther down, close too the base of the mountain but far enough up that any Viking passerby's wouldn't be able to get in easily. While this was a more ideal area, the cave was far too small and gave off a bad feeling to both dragons.</p><p>The last was the best spot. It was a large cove in the woods, far from the humans. It was a depression in the ground, with a freshwater pond that had fish in it. It was hard to find from the ground and mostly hidden from the air. There was a decent sized cave in the side under some trees that also kept it hidden.</p><p>The dragons decided to make this place their new nest, but agreed that proper scouting of the human village and people was needed. During the day, Luna would camouflage her scales and stalk the woods, learning the places humans most often went. During the night, Ezra would sneak through the village, seeing how many Vikings there were and how dangerous they could be.</p><p>Both agreed that while the Vikings wouldn't be a threat to them, they could still be a problem should they be discovered. While scouting, though, they both found a particular little hatchling that wasn't like the others. Wanting to sate their own curiosity, both stalked him, learning what they could. They didn't like everything they found.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>She was exploring the forests again, looking for good hiding places and food. This island had bears and deer on it, but they could be rather hard to find. She was looking through some bushes when she heard voices. Staying low, she followed the sound to the source.</p><p>There, under a tree sitting on some rocks, was a tiny human hatchling. He had a too large green shirt and brown jacket on, with brown pants and too large boots. He had a leather-bound book in his hand, and was currently trying to keep it away from three other hatchlings.</p><p>"N-no! This i-is mine, you can't have it!"</p><p>"Come on, cuz. I just want to look at it."</p><p>"Yeah, nothing bad."</p><p>"No. L-last time I let you look y-you took it away and b-burned it because it wasn't 'Viking-like."</p><p>"Well guess what? I'm not taking no for an answer!"</p><p>The beefy hatchling then tackled the small hatchling, easily pinning him and taking the book.</p><p>"Give it back!"</p><p>Ignoring him, the larger hatchling started looking through the book. He showed it to the two other look-alike hatchlings and they kept laughing at what was in it.</p><p>"What is this? A bird or a butt?"</p><p>"Oh! What about this? It looks stupid!"</p><p>They kept ignoring the small hatchling, who was close to tears. He tried to get the book back, but was punched in the face, hard. Luna had to stifle a growl at that.</p><p>"Back off, Useless! This book is mine now, I can do what I want with it."</p><p>"B-but, it has my name on it..."</p><p>"Not anymore!"</p><p>The hatchling rips out a page and crumples it up, throwing it at the smaller hatchling.</p><p>"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take my new book and burn it. After all, what use is a book to a Viking?"</p><p>"N-no! Give me it! Please!</p><p>The small hatchling gets another punch, before the other three walk off, laughing. Luna wants to go after those three. She doesn't know why she's so concerned for this human hatchling, but no hatchling, especially one that small, should have to be treated like that.</p><p>Making sure she's still hidden, she stalks after the three bully hatchlings. She trips the big one that hurt the other hatchling and swipes the book when he drops it.</p><p>"Hey! What'd you trip me for?!"</p><p>"What? I didn't trip you. She did."</p><p>"I did not! It was you!"</p><p>She ignores them as they start fighting with each other, getting a small amount of amusement from watching them turn on each other so easily. She takes the book in her mouth and walks off, back to where the small hatchling still is.</p><p>She finds him curled into a ball, crying. She feels a pang in her chest from how sad he looks.</p><p>"W-why do t-they have to be so m-mean? I d-didn't do a-anyt-thing to t-them. Just b-beca-ause I'm n-not big a-and strong doesn't m-mean I'm not a V-Viking. I wish m-mommy was still h-here. She would m-make things better..."</p><p>He has no dam? No wonder he's so neglected. Luna wonders if he still has a sire too. While thinking, she steps on a twig, breaking it. She freezes as the hatchlings head shoots up. He looks around before seeing the book in her mouth, which to him looks like it's just floating there.</p><p>His sadness is instantly replaced with curiosity, and he jumps off the rock and slowly approaches. Making no sudden moves, Luna lowers her head enough to set the book down, before quickly jumping away and watching from a distance.</p><p>She watches at the hatchling picks up the book, slightly grimacing from the saliva stuck on it. He looks around, likely wondering what brought his book back.</p><p>"M-mommy? Was t-that you? Did you c-come back a-as a ghost to h-help me?"</p><p>Luna silently berates herself. Not only was she almost caught by the hatchling, she made him think it was his mother that came back from the dead to protect him. She considers her options. Either she can show herself, and make it clear she isn't his mother, or she can stay hidden and let him believe it.</p><p>When he says nothing more, she starts to back up to leave. She sees him hang his head before going back to the rock to sit down, crying silently again. She runs.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Luna had told him about the small hatchling she saw get hurt by the larger hatchlings. Both of them agreed that it was horrible how they treated him, and so he agreed to sneak into the village that night to find out more, both about the small hatchling, his position in the village, and what others thought about him.</p><p>He started with finding out which den he stayed in. Since Luna wasn't able to focus on his scent, he had to go off of what the hatchling looked like. Since there were very few people out, he was able to rather easily prowl the streets. The bad thing was he had to check every den to try and find him.</p><p>He started at the outer edge and slowly made his way too the center, looking in the window of every den he passed. He stayed away from the Alpha's den, knowing that would be too big a risk to check, and considering what Luna said he looked like, there was an extremely slim chance the Alpha was his sire.</p><p>It took a few nights, but he wasn't able to find the hatchling in any of the dens. That meant he either moved to a den he already checked, or was in one of the ones by the Alpha's den. Resigning himself to the task, he moved through the dens one by one, and soon only the Alpha's den was left.</p><p>Ezra snuck around, being as careful as could be. He was almost to the back when a dragon attack occurred. Cursing his luck, he quickly hid in the shadows before any Vikings could spot him and attack him.</p><p>He watched as the Alpha burst out of the door, wide awake with an axe in hand. He looked half-crazed with his hair and clothes all messy. Then the small hatchling came out, looking at the dragons in the sky.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going? Get inside! Now!"</p><p>"B-but daddy, I-I just want to help."</p><p>"No! Last time you 'helped' you burned down three houses!"</p><p>"T-that wasn't me, t-that was the d-dragons!"</p><p>"I don't care! Now get inside before I make you!"</p><p>With fear clearly in his stance and face, the hatchling turned and walked back inside. He sent one last look at his father, who simply scowled and left, disappointment in his features. The hatchling sighed and went the rest of the way inside, barely able to close the door on his own.</p><p>Ezra was feeling several things. The first was the shock that this tiny twig of a hatchling was the offspring of the mountain that is the Alpha. The second was anger. How could a sire be so cruel to his own hatchling? The third was worry. How much longer was this hatchling going to be able to survive? Clearly if that was what his own sire thought of him, the rest of his people wouldn't think much better.</p><p>He looked in the window one last time, and saw the hatchling sitting by the door, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned and took off into the night, needing to tell Luna about what he found.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Over the next several weeks, both Ezra and Luna took to watching the hatchling. It wasn't that hard, since the hatchling was often in the forest where Luna could follow him, or in his home or the forge where he worked where Ezra could watch him. As time went on, they learned several things about him.</p><p>Hiccup, as they learned he was called, was very smart. He was always coming up with different contraptions to help the village. He was very artistic and quick witted. He was also very determined and stubborn. If his ideas were shot down or didn't work, he would just get right back up and start again, making improvements to the designs.</p><p>He was also very lonely. After a few accidents with his attempts to help, people started to turn their backs on him. They blamed him for things that weren't his fault and made him clean up messes that he didn't make. The large hatchling, Snotlout, was also his cousin, which made him worse than the others since he was Hiccup's family.</p><p>The other hatchlings would always make fun of him, pushing him around and sometimes beating him for fun. All the small hatchling wanted was to have a place, to be accepted for who he was, not what they expected him too be. He knew he couldn't do things the same way as them, so he made up for it, but his people didn't care, and threw him aside.</p><p>Whenever they could, they would help the hatchling. Either by being a supportive presence or scaring off his bullies. If he lost something, one of the dragons would find and retrieve it for him. Now Hiccup was a smart boy, and even though he thought it might be his mothers ghost helping him, he knew it wasn't likely to be the case. But without proof otherwise, he just kept with the assumption. They did find it strange though that the boy could easily tell when they were around, unconsciously reacting to their presence without realizing it.</p><p>Both dragons wanted to show themselves the boy, but were unsure of how to approach him. The biggest problem was that he was being raised to believe that dragons were mindless beasts that just acted on instinct. One idea was to just kidnap him when he was alone or during a raid, but that wouldn't put them in a very good light since they couldn't tell him why they did it.</p><p>Another was to trap him somewhere and keep him there until he saw that the dragons weren't going to hurt him. With the boys natural curiosity, he would be bound to investigate, but it would leave him very fearful and less receptive to any advances.</p><p>The last idea that they agreed would be best was too wait until he lost something again. When they went to bring it back, whichever one of them it was that had the item would show themselves to him. It would be best done during the day, when he could see clearly, and in an open environment.</p><p>It wouldn't be hard to do it during the day, but the matter was of what item would be important enough to him that he would be willing to approach a dragon to get it back? If he is willing enough to do that, then they could chose the area to meet at as well.<br/>
Eventually, they decided to use the book the boy liked so much. It was the thing he put down all his ideas and drawings in, so he would likely do anything to keep it. Then came the problem of how to either take it to return it later, or wait until someone tried taking it from him again to give it back.</p><p>Since Hiccup never went anywhere without his book, it would be very hard to take it from him, and they didn't want to get caught taking it either, since that would put them in a bad light. That left waiting for someone to steal it, which meant constantly watching him until that happened.</p><p>The last problem was getting the hatchling to a place where they could properly meet. There weren't many clearings in the woods, and both dragons were unwilling to share their nest so soon. It turns out this last option was unneeded, since a few days later, the opportunity came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup was in the woods drawing a family of deer he saw earlier. He was sitting on a large rock nearby a stream, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere the area created. He had run here after getting yelled at for something the Twins had done, which Snotlout had blamed him for. His father, who never believed him, instantly took his side.</p><p>So as soon as he could, he ran. He didn't stop, even when his legs were screaming at him. Eventually, he found the stream and collapsed next to it, taking a much needed drink of water. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going, and didn't care either. Getting lost meant more time to himself, and that meant more time away from his cousin and the Twins.</p><p>Focused as he was on his work, he didn't hear the change in water flow, or see the strange movement of the water moving around something invisible. He also didn't hear the approaching footsteps of the three he wanted to avoid for the day, nor the harsh whispers they gave whenever they were too loud or stepped on a twig.</p><p>It wasn't until they burst into the clearing that he noticed them, but by that point it was too late. They blocked off the dry means of getting away, and he wasn't too keen on getting wet in the cold climate of Berk. He quickly shut his book, storing it in his oversized jacket before standing to face them.</p><p>"O-oh, hey guys. W-what are y-you doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, just wanted to see how my favorite cousin was doing. I mean, Uncle Stoick drove into you pretty hard for starting that fire."</p><p>"Yeah, you should have seen it!"</p><p>"He did see it you idiot, he was in it!"</p><p>"B-but y-you guys did that. N-not me."</p><p>"Oh Useless, when will you learn? It doesn't matter who does it, all that matters is that you get blamed for it."</p><p>"T-that's lying, though. Y-you could g-get in trouble f-for that."</p><p>"No we won't. We rarely do anymore."</p><p>"Yeah, now that we pin it on you, we can get away with so much more!"</p><p>"Now my dear cousin, I would be willing to talk to him about it. Maybe mention I was wrong, and didn't see you there."</p><p>"Y-you would?"</p><p>"Of course I would. For a price..."</p><p>"N-no, you can't have it!"</p><p>"Oh, that's too bad. I was willing to help before, but now I'm just going to have to make it worse."</p><p>Snotlout and the Twins start advancing on him, and Hiccup backs up to the edge of the rock. Even if he was willing to take a dunk, it was still a good ten foot drop into the very shallow water.</p><p>The Twins both grabbed either arm and held them out while Snotlout reached with ease into his jacket and took the book. He also gave a courtesy punch while he was at it.</p><p>The Twins shoved him forwards and Snotlout stepped on his back, pinning him while reading through the book.</p><p>"My, you've been busy with this. You know, after I took it last time, I thought it was lost in the woods, but then you had it again and I knew I had to take it from you again."</p><p>"Oh, what did he put in it this time?"</p><p>"Does he have any more of those crazy inventions?"</p><p>They started leafing through the book while keeping Hiccup pinned. He tried to get up, but the bigger boys weight kept him from moving. Then all of them froze when a very loud growl sounded out. The three still standing looked around for the dragon, but couldn't see it anywhere.</p><p>"M-maybe it was just the trees?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, just the trees."</p><p>Then another much louder growl sounded that seemed much closer than before.</p><p>"Y-you know, how about we leave? Useless here can be the dragon bait."</p><p>The Twins eagerly nod before taking off. For added measure that Hiccup would not keep the book, Snotlout threw it into the stream as he turned and ran. Hiccup, now concerned for his book instead of the growling, scrambled to get up and catch it, but it was too far for him to reach.</p><p>He came up to the edge of the rock to see if maybe the book had landed on the other side of the stream or had been caught on a rock and not carried off by the current. What he saw instead was his book floating a few feet over the water, very dry and still intact.</p><p>"M-mommy? D-did you catch my book for me?"</p><p>What he saw next was not what he was expecting. He didn't think it was really his mother's ghost helping him, but he didn't know how else to explain the strange things or feelings he would get. And now that the being revealed itself, he was too shocked and confused to move.</p><p>There, standing in the steam, was a dragon. It wasn't like any dragon that he had seen before in the Book of Dragons, and only a Changewing could camouflage it's scales like that. This dragon was most definitely not a Changewing. It had a sleek and slender build, a pair of wings on it's back with what looked like sub-wings followed by tail fins. It had a small fin-like thing that ran along it's back.</p><p>It's eyes were a sky-blue with cat-like pupils. On it's head were four nub-like appendages that moved around like ears. It had sharp white scales that glittered slightly in the sunlight. It was staring at him but made no moves otherwise. His book was stuck on it's head.</p><p>Neither of them moved for what felt like an eternity. Then as slowly as it could, the dragon walked over to the side of the rock he was on, taking care not to drop the book. It stopped when it was at a level with the rock that it could be face to face with him when he was standing on the rock. When it made no further moves, Hiccup slowly stood and walked over.</p><p>They kept eye contact the entire time, neither breaking away. When Hiccup had moved close enough, the dragon lowered it's head slightly to let him take the book off it's head. He hesitantly did so, getting a brief feel of it's scales before both quickly pulled back.</p><p>"U-uh, t-thank you f-for saving m-my book. I-It means a l-lot to me."</p><p>The dragon crooned. Both stood there for a while longer before the dragon slowly backed up and ran off, re-coloring it's scales as it ran out of sight. Hiccup heard the sound of distant wing beats a moment later.</p><p>Unsure of what to do, he sat back down and opened his book back up to the drawing he was working on earlier. As he worked, he thought about the dragon that had given him his book back and how it wasn't like any dragon he had seen before, and how it acted so differently than the adults said they did.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>
  <strong>"I did it!"</strong>
</p><p>Ezra turned to look at his mate speed into the cove they claimed at a dangerous speed, even for them.</p><p>
  <strong>"Did what?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I met the hatchling!"</strong>
</p><p>This got his attention.</p><p>
  <strong>"You did? How?"</strong>
</p><p>Before she answered, she jogged over to the pond to take a few sips of water. Then she walked over and settled down in their cave.</p><p>
  <strong>"I was watching him from a distance when he was in his village. Those two look-alike hatchlings had burned a den down and the larger one had blamed it on Hiccup. His sire believed it and punished his hatchling for it."</strong>
</p><p>Both of them took a moment to growl at the unfair treatment. While lying wasn't uncommon in any culture, it still angered them that the Alpha would believe them, the known troublemakers, over his own son.</p><p>
  <strong>"He ran into the woods as soon as he could, and didn't stop until he reached a stream. After regaining his energy, he sat down on a rock to start drawing. He was there for a while before his bullies arrived."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Did he not hear them coming?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No, he was too engrossed in his work. He didn't even hear me move to stand in the stream."</strong>
</p><p>Both chuckle in exasperation and fondness at that. While they liked that the hatchling had something he liked to do, they were annoyed that he could be so oblivious.</p><p>
  <strong>"When they arrived, they instantly started taunting him before demanding his book. When he said no, they cornered him between the stream and them. They hit and pinned him after the took the book and that's when I stepped in."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What did you do?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Growled. I was able to scare them off, but one of them tried throwing the hatchlings book into the water, likely so he couldn't get it back."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"So his book is gone?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No. Since they couldn't see me, they threw it at me without realizing it. It landed on my head."</strong>
</p><p>They both share a laugh at the irony of that.</p><p>
  <strong>"When the hatchling went to look for the book, he saw it floating above the water and thought his dead dam saved it. When I knew he was looking, I let him see me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"How did he take it?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Rather well. I think he was too shocked to really do much other than stare. When he made no move for his knife or to run, I walked out of the water and sat down. When I did nothing more, he walked over and stood just in front of me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He was that willing to get his book back?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes. After he stopped, I let him take the book off my head. When he had it back in his grasp, he thanked me for saving it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Thanked you? Wow."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I know. I was just as surprised. When he did nothing more, I left and came back here."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, that certainly explains why you were so excited."</strong>
</p><p>She feigned mock anger and playfully bats at him. They get into a small play fight that ends with Luna in the water. While he laughs, he doesn't see her reach up with her front paws to grab his head and drag him in after her. He comes up sputtering while she has a turn to laugh. Both climb out of the water and over to some stones still in the sunlight.</p><p>While resting and drying off their scales, Ezra brings up the question both of them are thinking.</p><p>
  <strong>"So what now?"</strong>
</p><p>She sighs.</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know. I feel he will not run away should I approach him, but he may tell his village about me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I doubt that. Not only would they not believe him, he would just get made fun of more for it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Still, we should be careful now that he knows about us."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You mean you. He still doesn't know about me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Right. Still, when you go to check on him tonight, see if he's told anyone. It will give us more warning in case they try to ambush us."</strong>
</p><p>- - - -</p><p>That night Ezra was once more outside the Alpha's den. The small hatchling was still at the forge, but would be coming home soon. He was here instead to listen in on the Alpha's conversation with another human that lost two of his limbs.</p><p>"That boy is going to be the death of us."</p><p>"Now Stoick, you don' know that. Sure, the lad is different, but that isn't a bad thing."</p><p>"How, Gobber? All he does is bring disaster to us! Any time he tries to help, he just causes more damage."</p><p>Ezra sees Hiccup making his way up the hill. This could be bad.</p><p>"Then maybe try an' teach him instead of yellin' at 'im. He's a smart boy, you just need to work on 'is strengths."</p><p>He arrives at the door, but stops himself from opening it to listen.</p><p>"What strengths? That boy is a stick! Some people would even say a weed. If he can't grow up to be a Viking, he won't grow up at all."</p><p>"Stoick, you better not try anythin' rash. The lad is only five for cryin' out loud! You weren't much better at that age, you know."</p><p>"This isn't about me, Gobber! The boy is nothing but a nuisance, a disgrace on the Haddock name! Sometimes I think I should have downed him as a baby."</p><p>Before the one called Gobber can yell at him, Hiccup opens the door, tears on his face.</p><p>"Y-you w-wan-nted t-to d-dro-own m-me?"</p><p>The Alpha instantly realizes the mistake he made, but before he can make any moves, Hiccup is out the door running for the forest.</p><p>"Hiccup! Wait, come back!"</p><p>Both men run out after him while Ezra takes to the skies and follows them. For his size, the hatchling has impressive speed, even with those too large garments on him. Just as he's about to make it to the treeline, the two limb man catches him by his clothes with his hook.</p><p>He goes to take them off and keep running, but his sire grabs him before he can. Ezra lands just past the treeline to watch as the Alpha starts spewing apologies and telling his hatchling not to run. The Gobber person stands off to the side, sadness in his eyes.</p><p>Unable to keep watching, Ezra takes off into the forest, needing to tell his mate about what he heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are you a Night Fury?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna could not believe what she was hearing. The hatchlings own sire wished him dead? She had to take a moment to maim a few trees to let out her anger at that. She suspects her mate did the same thing on his way back.</p><p>Now with the added urgency to make sure the hatchling wasn't hurt, they both start planning their next move. It was rather clear Hiccup didn't tell anyone about her, which gave them clearance to make the next move. While they wanted to get the boy out of there as soon as possible, they knew they couldn't rush things.</p><p>It wasn't until a few weeks later that the hatchling came into the woods again, this time with a rather large book in tow. It was almost half his tiny size, and she was impressed he could even carry the thing. She followed him as he made his way to another section of forest.</p><p>He did not look any worse for wear, but she could smell a deep sadness surrounding him as he walked. She could guess where that came from, and had to make sure to keep her anger in check so she didn't scare him. He settled under a large tree and she set herself on one of the branches over him.</p><p>He opened the large book, which seemed to be about different dragons. Then he took out his smaller book and opened it to another page. Her eyes widened when she saw what was on it. It was a very well done and extremely detailed drawing of her. She was rather surprised he got the details so well done, considering he only saw her once for a few minutes.</p><p>He started flipping through the pages in the large book and compared the dragons there with his drawing of her. She realized he must be trying to see what kind of dragon she was. It was unlikely that she was in there, but you never know.</p><p>He muttered under his breath every dragon on the pages, and the small amount of information they had with them. What concerned her was how every entry had 'Extremely Dangerous, Kill On Sight' as a warning, and it reminded her that this hatchling was a Viking that was meant to be a dragon killer when he grew up.</p><p>He kept flipping through the pages until he reached the back of the book, which was a mostly blank page with a few words on it.</p><p>"Night Fury. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."</p><p>He considers the words for a moment before taking her picture and putting it in the blank spot on the book.</p><p>"Are you a Night Fury?"</p><p>Then he looks around, and stops when he's looking straight up at her. She freezes. Are her scales showing? Can he see her somehow? Then he stands up with the smaller book and walks over to a nearby rock. He sets the book down on it, with the book still open on her picture, and sits back down under the tree she's on.</p><p>He just watches the book, and she thinks he must be waiting for her too show herself. Not wanting to keep hin waiting, she silently drops from the tree and comes up from the other side of the book from him, showing herself as she walks up.</p><p>He watches with curiosity as she stops in front of the book, looking down at her picture and pawing at it. She looks back up at him and croons in question.</p><p>"I-I made that. D-do you like it?"</p><p>She nods and he straightens in surprise.</p><p>"Y-you can understand me?"</p><p>She nods again. He smiles.</p><p>"I-Is it alright if I a-ask you some questions?"</p><p>She considers this for a moment before nodding.</p><p>"A-Are you a N-Night Fury?"</p><p>While she isn't really a Night Fury, she has no real way of telling him that. Her species is related to them, though, so she gives a warble and nod. He takes a moment to get her meaning from that.</p><p>"S-So you are, but n-not quite?"</p><p>She nods.</p><p>"W-Why are y-you being s-so nice to me?"</p><p>Shes a bit taken back by that question. She tilts her head to show her confusion.</p><p>"I-I know it was y-you that g-gave me my book back t-that first time. I c-can feel you w-watching me when I-I'm in the w-woods. I-I think it's you that w-watches me in the v-village, b-but it f-feels different."</p><p>He really is a smart one. Granted the clues were rather obvious when looking back, but he must be special if he knew we were watching him, and that he could feel the difference in her stare and Ezra's.</p><p>"S-so w-why are you b-being so n-nice?"</p><p>With no way to answer verbally, she gently picks up his book, making sure not to get any slobber on the pages, and walks over to him. She sets the book down on the larger one and looks him in the eyes again. She tries to convey that she wants to help him, but isn't sure if he's getting it or not.</p><p>"W-well, t-thank you anyways. I-it means a l-lot to me."</p><p>He picks up both books and move to stand. She backs up to give him enough room and watches as he starts to walk back to the village.</p><p>"Y-you don't need t-to follow me b-back. I-I can get there o-on my own."</p><p>She stays where she is as he walks out of sight. She thinks over what he asked her. While wanting to know what she was was expected, wanting to know why she was being nice was another thing all together. He must be treated even worse than they thought if he had to ask that.</p><p>She takes off and hides her scales again. She looks for the hatchling, and sees him slowly making his way to the village still. He must sense her watching as he looks up and waves, before focusing back on the path again. She veers off and heads for their cove, needing to tell Ezra about her half conversation with him.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>At Luna's insistence, Ezra agreed to show himself to the hatchling soon. He figures it shouldn't be too hard, if what she said about him knowing he was being watched was any indicator. Though he did find it as weird as her that he could sense them at all.</p><p>He landed next to the Alpha's den and looked inside. The fire inside was lit, but no one was next to it. He couldn't smell the Alpha or hear him, so that means he must still be at the large community den. Jumping up to the upper window, he looks inside.</p><p>The hatchling is at his little desk. He has a large picture of Luna on it, and seems to be making the final touches to it. While she did mention his drawing of her being rather good, it was another thing all together too see it in person.</p><p>When he finished, he put the picture aside and opened another drawer. He took out several more pages and set them on the desk next to her picture. When he saw what was on the pages, though, he felt dread. The pages were filled with designs for dragon fighting weapons and killing machines. If it wasn't so foreboding, he would be impressed with the hatchlings skill and creativity.</p><p>From the look on his face, he must be considering something, and Ezra has a bad feeling he knows what it is. Then he speaks.</p><p>"The adults say that dragons are mindless killing machines that need to be slaughtered. But then how can a dragon like Nubless exist?"</p><p>Now he realizes. He must be trying to compare what 'Nubless' has shown him compared to what his people have always taught.</p><p>"If she was a mindless killer, I would have died weeks ago."</p><p>He has a strange feeling Hiccup is talking to him. That or the hatchling has a habit of talking to himself like Luna observed. He places a hand on her picture and the stack of weapons.</p><p>"I want to know more, but how can I learn if I can't understand her?"</p><p>He perks up in surprise. He must understand that dragons are more intelligent than his people think if he's guessing we have a language.</p><p>"Could you teach me?"</p><p>Then the hatchling looks straight at him and he has to keep from falling to the ground from his shock. He regains his footing and looks back at him, eyes wide. He smiles.</p><p>"She d-did tell you t-that I could feel y-you guys watching, r-right?"</p><p>This kid is good. He nods.</p><p>"A-are you a N-Night Fury?"</p><p>The same question he asked Luna earlier. He nods.</p><p>"N-not a variation l-like her, then?"</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>"Y-you know, t-the Book of D-Dragons says t-to 'hide a-and pray i-it does not f-find you' about N-Night Furies."</p><p>He can't help but snort at that. Stupid humans. He smiles at his reaction.</p><p>"D-do you know w-where she lives?"</p><p>He hesitantly nods.</p><p>"C-could y-you take me t-there?"</p><p>He glances at the weapons on his desk. Hiccup sees where he's looking.</p><p>"O-oh. I-I guess y-you don't t-trust me t-that much, h-huh?"</p><p>He gives a sad warble.</p><p>"I-I guess t-that's f-fair. I-I'm g-going to bed n-now. You c-can l-leave if y-you like."</p><p>The hatchling puts the pages away, but hides Luna's picture in a box in the wall. He blows out the candle before climbing into bed to sleep. Ezra jumps off the wall and flies back to the nest.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>
  <strong>"He wanted to come here?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes. I would have let him, but he had all those weapon designs on his desk."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You do need to remember that until recently, he didn't know dragons are intelligent creatures."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I know, but I didn't want to risk it. Not yet, anyways."</strong>
</p><p>She nods in agreement. It's still a little too soon for him to know about this place.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, I suppose we could teach him Dragonese in the meantime."</strong>
</p><p>He looks surprised by that.</p><p>
  <strong>"Are you sure? What if he's just using us?"</strong>
</p><p>She gives him a flat look.</p><p>
  <strong>"I highly doubt that. If he was considering what the adults of his village say against what he saw about us, then he must be questioning what's real. He might even think both of us are tricking him."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh. I hadn't considered that."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Of course not. I am the brains in our relationship, after all."</strong>
</p><p>He mock glares at her before turning away and grumbling. They both go back to the cave to sleep for the rest of the night, wondering where things will go from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Our Hatchling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about the two dragons that had apparently taken to watching over him. When it first started weeks ago, he knew something was up, but not what that something was. Then he met Nubless and pieced together what was really happening.</p><p>When he met her next, he clarified what species they were, and they turned out to be none other than Night Furies. Or at least Toothless was, and Nubless was just a type of Night Fury. Hiccup was thinking of calling her a Light Fury to make it easier.</p><p>Then came that night and he felt Toothless watching him from the window after he took out his old weapon designs. After shocking him into almost falling, which Hiccup found rather amusing, they had a short conversation. Or as much of a conversation one can have when you can only understand half of what's said.</p><p>He figured that if both of them were working together to watch him, they would know each other, and he was right. But Toothless didn't want to take him to her home, giving a pointed look at his designs. He was hoping to go so he could talk to her some more, but he supposed he could wait until he saw her again.</p><p>Right now he was walking through the woods again, knowing that Nubless was likely nearby or would be soon. It was a few days after he talked to both dragons that he was able to get into the woods again. After he caught his 'father' taking about how he should have downed Hiccup as a baby, Stoick was bent on making sure he didn't run away. It was getting to be really annoying more than anything.</p><p>He made his way to a somewhat secluded cliff and sat down on an old stump that was left there a long time ago. He took out his book and started drawing what he remembered about Toothless and compared what he saw to what Nubless looked like.</p><p>The most noticeable difference was the scale color. Toothless was a sleek black, with a tint of midnight blue. He had more of those appendages on his head, and spines along his back instead of a long fin. He was bulkier than Nubless, but had the same lithe and sleek body.</p><p>While her wings were more smooth and elegant, his were more sleek and sharp. They both had bat-like wings, but hers were more rounded with his being more pointed. Both were build for speed, but if he had to guess, Toothless was faster. It was balanced though since Nubless could camouflage herself unlike him. Hiccup wasn't sure if it was just a thing Light Furies could do, or if Toothless didn't know how to do the same thing.</p><p>He was just about done drawing Toothless when he felt her eyes on him. He kept working, pretending not to notice her. The gaze didn't move, so he spoke up.</p><p>"Is Toothless with you? I wanted to talk to both of you."</p><p>He hears a slight shuffling before quickly receding wing beats. He smiles slightly and keeps working. After Toothless had made it clear that he didn't trust Hiccup quite yet, he wanted to take a jump to see if he could earn it. He pats his jacket lightly to make sure his designs are still there before finishing the drawing.</p><p>He knows that the dragons could be setting him up for something, but with how long they've been watching him and with plenty of opportunities without trying anything, he figured they were most likely trustworthy. Now all he had to do was get them on the same page.</p><p>He heard wing beats again followed by two quiet thumps behind him. He stood and turned, but both dragons were beyond the treeline. Pinpointing where he felt the gazes coming from, he looked directly at each of them.</p><p>"W-will you come o-out, please? I-I want too t-talk to you."</p><p>Toothless is the first to show himself, smoothly walking out of the bushes without disturbing them too much. Nubless quickly follows, showing her scales and walking forwards.</p><p>"T-Thank you f-for getting him."</p><p>Nubless nods and croons.</p><p>"I-I get that y-you don't t-trust me yet, s-so I decided to h-help with t-that."</p><p>Hiccup reaches into his jacket and pulls out the weapon designs he had in his desk. He shows them to both dragons, who growl a little at them, before turning and throwing them off the cliff. He watches them get carried around by the wind before landing in the ocean.</p><p>Turning back, both dragons have shocked looks on their faces. He laughs a little bit.</p><p>"I w-want to k-know more a-about you, b-but I a-also want you t-to trust me, too."</p><p>Both dragons look at him, at the cliff, each other, then him again. They share another look before Toothless walks forwards. He stops right in front of Hiccup and looks down at him, before lowering his head. Slowly, Hiccup raises his hand and lets Toothless put his nose into it.</p><p>He only had a brief touch of Nubless' scales the one time, so he takes the opportunity to examine Toothless' scales. They feel warm, instead of cold like most other reptiles. They are also rather smooth, but with a roughness that felt similar to sandpaper. He moved his hand a little, but his hand wasn't rubbed wrong by the feeling.</p><p>Then Nubless was next to him also lowering her head. He repeated the process with her and got a better feel for her scales. They are also warm, with a strange frosty touch to them. Her scales were completely smooth without any type of roughness, but felt similar to Toothless' when he moved his hand across them.</p><p>He could easily feel from both of them the care and concern they felt for him, and he found himself wanting to cry. Here were two dragons that were said to be the most deadly of their kind out there, and they were showing him more care and kindness than his entire village combined.</p><p>Since he was unable to properly reach around their necks with how small he was, he settled with hugging both their forelegs instead. They both seemed surprised by the action, but made no move to stop him.</p><p>"T-tha-ank y-you s-so mu-uch. Y-you ha-ave no-o idea h-how m-much this mea-ans to m-me."</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Ezra and Luna didn't quite know what to make of this. After finding the hatchling had been able to go into the woods again, she found him at the cliffs, once more knowing she was there without seeing her. Then he asked to speak to both of them about something.</p><p>She went back to get Ezra and they both flew back to the cliff, landing in the trees in case there was a trap. Then Hiccup stood and looked directly at where both of them were standing and said he wanted to talk, so they both came out.</p><p>Then he said he wanted them all to trust each other. He took out those weapon designs Ezra saw before and showed them off. Both dragons thought he might be threatening them by showing off what he could make, but then the hatchling turned and threw all of them off the cliff.</p><p>All three watched as the pages flew around before finally landing in the water, before the hatchling turned and looked at them again, offering his trust and asking for it in turn. And so both dragons came forwards and let him touch their snouts, before he went and latched onto their legs.</p><p>
  <strong>"Is this some kind of attack?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No, I think humans call this a 'hug'. It's meant to be a sign of affection."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, so like when we bump snouts?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I believe that would be the equivalent, yes."</strong>
</p><p>Both of them stayed still, letting Hiccup get his emotions out there. They knew how bad he had it, so they couldn't hold it against him to let his emotions out. They stayed that way for another ten minutes before the hatchling let go.</p><p>"S-sorry. I-I d-didn't mean t-to cry like t-that."</p><p>The dragons lower themselves again to nuzzle him, purring all the while. He laughs and pats their heads. After they pull back, Hiccup starts asking questions.</p><p>"S-so you guys d-do have a l-language?"</p><p>They nod.</p><p>"C-Could you t-teach me?"</p><p>Both nod again.</p><p>
  <strong>"Should we take him to our nest? I think he should know where we live."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"If you think it's fine, then I don't mind."</strong>
</p><p>Ezra lowers himself as much as he can and gestures to his back. Hiccup looks confused.</p><p>"W-what? Y-you want me t-to get on?"</p><p>He nods and gestures to his back again. Slowly and nervously, the hatchling climbs on, using his leg as a step to get up. Once secure, Ezra stands and opens his wings. Hiccup wraps his hands and legs around his neck as much as he can before Ezra takes off.</p><p>Luna follows right behind them to catch the hatchling should he fall. After a minute of flying and slight screaming, Hiccup sits up slowly and looks around. The awe is clear on his face, and he lets out a scream of joy, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>"T-this i-is amazing!"</p><p>Both dragons let out a small chuckle. Most hatchlings think the same thing when they first learn to fly. Instead of heading straight back, they flew the hatchling around for a bit, letting him enjoy the view. When Hiccup starts shivering they decide enough is enough and head for the cove.</p><p>When they land, Luna picks Hiccup up by the 'scruff' and lays him down by her side. Ezra lays down next to her and both dragons cover the small boy with a wing to help warm him back up. Once he stops shivering so much, they let him out to explore their small nest.</p><p>"I-I remember t-this place. I-I came here o-once before while e-exploring."</p><p>Ezra and Luna look at each other in surprise. Clearly this hatchling knew how to get around.</p><p>"T-there's an e-entrance r-right over here."</p><p>The follow him as he walks over to a small gap in the rocks, far too small for either dragon to fit through, as well as most adult Vikings, but small enough for Hiccup to easily fit through. They lose sight of him when he starts to climb up, and a minute later they see his head poke over the edge of the cliff.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well that solves him getting here on his own."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes it does."</strong>
</p><p>The hatchling disappears again before walking out of the entrance where the two dragons are still sitting. They let him walk around and explore the area they claimed, peeking into every corner and crevice he could find. Both dragons were watching him, thinking about how much he acted like dragon hatchlings did, always curious about their surroundings.</p><p>When the hatchling made his way to their cave, he stopped.</p><p>"I-Is this where y-you sleep?"</p><p>He looks back at the adult dragons to see them nod. Turning, he walks inside. The dragons follow him and watch him examine the bed they made for themselves, mumbling to himself what pelt or bone belongs to which animal. He examines some of the shed scales they both dropped and compares them.</p><p>When he finishes his inspection, he walks back outside and finishes exploring the cove. He stops by the pond and sits down, watching the fish inside swim around. He turns to them.</p><p>"H-how do you s-say 'fish'?"</p><p>Looking at each other, Luna says <strong>"Fish."</strong> Then to their surprise, Hiccup tries to say it as well. <strong>"F-sh."</strong> He keeps trying until the dragons nod in approval.</p><p>The rest of the day is spent like that. Hiccup will ask what a specific word sounds like, then attempt to say it himself. Ezra and Luna were surprised at both the hatchlings desire to learn, and the fact he could make those sounds at all. They thought the stress of the sounds on the boys vocals would have been too much, but he kept right on going, showing no signs of discomfort.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>As the days passed into weeks, and the weeks into months, Hiccup would take every opportunity to visit the dragons in the cove. He would always make sure he wasn't followed by someone, and if he couldn't lose them, he would wait somewhere for the dragons to come get him.</p><p>They both taught him more Dragonese when he came, and he learned more about the dragons in turn. He found out that they had come to Berk looking for a good place to start a family, and had found him one day being bullied by the others. This led to them watching over the boy as he went about his life and doing their best to protect him.</p><p>The dragons were both curious as to why he was able to sense them so easily, and he answered that he didn't know. What he did know was that the forest felt like home and he was always able to tell if something was off. It's what helped him with his inventions and made him a quick study in most things.</p><p>As the three got closer, Hiccup and his father got farther apart. After hearing his father wish for his death, things only went downhill. It started with Hiccup not being allowed out of the house or forge, or from his or Gobber's side, with him getting punished if he did. Then when Stoick got past that, he forced Hiccup to start working more and eating more, trying to force him into being a 'proper Viking'.</p><p>When all that did was drain Hiccup of energy and make him sick, Stoick got even more desperate, which made him act even more irrationally. This ended with him forcing Hiccup to come on a hunting trip with him. That ended pretty quickly when Hiccup almost got eaten by a bear because Stoick gave him a tiny dagger and shoved him forwards.</p><p>Then one night after drowning himself in mead and ale, Stoick took out his anger on Hiccup, beating him for the first time. After several punches and a lot of yelling, Stoick had basically disowned him. While he didn't explicitly say that, it was very heavily implied. As soon as he could, Hiccup took off running for the cove and the only two people who ever cared.</p><p>After calming him down and soothing his wounds, both dragons got him to tell them what happened. Needless to say both dragons had to maul a few trees to vent their anger, and during the next raid, they made sure the house was nothing but a pile of rubble. After letting Hiccup get his things out, of course.</p><p>The next morning, both dragons asked the question that they had been considering for a while but didn't know when to ask.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hiccup, Luna and I would like to know if you, uh..."</strong>
</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes and asks the question.</p><p>
  <strong>"Would you like us to adopt you?"</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup was stock still for close to an hour, to stunned to do anything. The dragons were worried they had somehow broken him, before he snapped out of it and hugged them both tightly, tears on his face as he stammered and stuttered a thousand 'yes's to both of them.</p><p>All three were much happier since that day. Hiccup slowly started to move into the cove with them, but always made sure to show himself in the village so no questions were raised. Stoick tried to keep Hiccup in the house, but found Hiccup was much harder to keep hold of the harder he tried to grip, so he just gave up, like he did with most things that involved his son.</p><p>When Ezra's family found out about them adopting a human to be their hatchling, they were mixed about it. Then one came forwards and told them about an ancient adoption ritual to help make Hiccup their true hatchling. All three agreed to it, and once it was done, their new life as a family began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been almost ten years since my parents adopted me. A lot of things have happened since then, and we've taken them in stride. Now, I believe proper introductions are in order.</p><p>In the human world, my name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Do I hate it? Mostly. The only part I really like is Hiccup, because even though it means 'runt' or 'mistake', my parents showed me how it makes me unique.</p><p>My human life is in a terrible little village called Berk. In it, I'm Heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe, and 'son' of Stoick The Vast, chief of the tasteless people that live there. I have a job as the apprentice of Gobber the Belch, an excellent blacksmith that doesn't realize his student has long since passed him in skill.</p><p>The only times I'm actually there are when I'm needed either in the forge, or when Stoick drags me along to meetings I have to attend. Other than that, I'm out in the forest, either exploring, spending time with my family, or taking trips to other islands.</p><p>In the dragon world, I'm just known as Drakeheart, hatchling of Ezra and Luna. While those close to me still call me Hiccup, it's become more of a nickname than anything. I just introduce myself as both and let them choose which to use.</p><p>My dragon life is rather interesting. Due to the adoption ritual, I've had a few physical changes happen over the years. The most prominent is the scales covering most of my body. They cover my entire chest, back, upper arms and legs, stomach, thighs and hips. I have some around my eyes and ears but I'm able to hide those if I need too. My eyes look more reptilian too, with the slit pupils and green/blue irises filling in the whites, and my ears look very similar to the appendages that dad has. It's a good thing I can alter my appearance slightly, otherwise I wouldn't be able to go into any village without being attacked.</p><p>Anyways, what I do is help dragons in need. Have a bad cut? I'll patch it up. Broken leg? Here's a splint. Being controlled by a fat tyrant that's dumber than a sack of bricks? One whack over the head should get that out of you. After discovering the cause of the raids and almost losing dad to it, my parents and I have taken it upon ourselves to free as many dragons as we can from her control. It works rather well, but it can be rather dangerous since the best time to do it is during a raid. Avoiding both random dragons and Viking bolas and boulders is a rather hard job.</p><p>Tonight is no different. Since we want as many people to survive as possible, the three of us take different jobs. I either stay on the ground to help in the forge, or stay in the air with mom to free the dragons. This time, I'm on the ground, running for the forge. Mom is keeping an eye out for stray dragons that are separated from the rest to knock out while dad is circling the village, ready to dive in to separate fighting pairs or destroy the catapults.</p><p>As I run through the burning streets and general chaos of a raid, the people I pass start yelling at me to get inside. I roll my eyes. I haven't caused any problems for almost two years now. My parents took it upon themselves to teach me many things over the years. They started with my stealth skills, which helped me to avoid the other kids and their fists. Then they moved to agility, speed, endurance, all the things Stoick should have taught me, but never did.</p><p>Then that same man is grabbing me, and I have to scramble to keep my shirt from sliding up too much so my scales stay hidden. While mom did show me how to camouflage my scales, I'm not as good at it as her, which means I have to work to keep the rest secret.</p><p>"Hiccup! What is he doin'- what are you doin' out here?! Get inside!"</p><p>That would be Stoick, more concerned with my supposed trouble making than my actual safety and health. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Absolutely not. Only dragon hatchlings have enough motor skills to move around on their own right after hatching. That and no baby alive is born with the strength to rip flesh and bone apart, dragon or human.</p><p>After he throws me away, I stifle a growl and keep running. I ignore the report he demands from a villager but smirk at his relief that dad hasn't shown up. Just you wait, Stoick, he'll be here soon if he isn't already. The man is suppose to be my father, but gave me up in a fit of drunken rage years ago. I don't think he even remembers it, honestly.</p><p>I'm glad he isn't my father, because he isn't one to begin with. He always puts the village ahead of me. It doesn't matter what it is, if he has to choose, the village is always first. That's why I'm glad I have actual parents that care enough to raise me. I get that he has a lot of work to do as Chief, but not only am I part of the village, I'm his 'son' as well. It says a lot about him, really.</p><p>I shoulder my way into the forge, and start cleaning up of the various tools Gobber has thrown around. He really needs to clean this place. Or more likely he'll make me do it like always.</p><p>"Ah, nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."</p><p>I can't help but snort. Any dragon that did that would learn the apt term of 'Fury' from both my parents. I play along with it, though.</p><p>"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." </p><p>I strike a body-builder pose, showing off my hidden muscle in these lanky arms. He chuckles.</p><p>"They need toothpicks, don't they?"</p><p>The man I'm currently conversing with is Gobber, a double amputee. The man has a seemingly constant jovial attitude, and is surprisingly dexterous for someone missing two limbs. If I didn't have an actual father, this man would definitely take that place. He showed me the skills Stoick never did and my parents didn't know how. As of now he's most like an estranged uncle, or something.</p><p>Over the years, I've only gotten taller. Granted, I'm still the shortest of the teens my age, but I have plenty of hidden muscle under these scales. I throw open the window and watch as a large pile of weapons gets dumped in front of me. I grab them and toss them onto the forge. As I work, I can hear the other teens running around outside.</p><p>Looking out the window, I see them run past, water buckets in hand. That meager little group is made up of five people. The first is Snotlout, my 'cousin' and bully. Has more brawn than brain and is a perfect example of a 'proper Viking'. Then we have Fishlegs, the Viking in body, not brain. Far too timid for a Viking, but his extra bulk mostly makes up for that. Then we have the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. These two share half a brain cell and are the second largest cause of destruction on the island, just barely topped by the dragons. Lastly, the de-facto leader of the group, Astrid. An aspiring Shield Maiden, she has a no nonsense attitude and the deadly axe skills to back it up.</p><p>I watch as they attempt to put out a fire, only for another dragon come and ruin their work. I silently chuckle at the waste of work before getting picked up by my clothes again. Really, what is with people doing that? Only a parent should pick up a hatchling like that. Though since I consider Gobber to be something like family, it isn't as bad. Still annoying though.</p><p>"Don't even think about it, Hiccup."</p><p>"Think about what?"</p><p>He sets me down.</p><p>"Makin' another one o' your marks, all of which are in the wrong places."</p><p>"Oh please, most of those weren't even my fault! You know that."</p><p>"Aye, but I know you, an' you cant sit still."</p><p>"So you'd rather me sit here and do nothing?"</p><p>I smile. He gives me a flat look.</p><p>"Hiccup, this isn't a game, you need to learn to fight. You can't lift a hammer-"</p><p>"I work in the forge. That requires lifting a hammer."</p><p>He continues like I didn't say anything.</p><p>"-you can't swing an axe-"</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"-you can't even throw one of these!"</p><p>As he holds up a bola, someone else leans in the window and takes it from his hand. We watch as he swings and throws it at a Gronkle. I wince when they hit the ground.</p><p>"In my defense, none if that is really true."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Now let me guess, this contraption here is goin' ta help you with it?"</p><p>He gestures to the Mangler, my latest invention. Since I'm on the ground more often than not, I made it to help bring down dragons. It shoots bolas at high speeds and distances so I can get any dragon from anywhere in the village from the right spot. Not that I'll tell him that.</p><p>"Maybe. It still has a few kinks in it, so-"</p><p>He touches the top and it springs open. A bola gets launched from it and hits someone waiting outside the window. Gobber sends me a look.</p><p>"Hey, you touched it, not me."</p><p>"Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there, then you need to stop all of...this."</p><p>I roll my eyes. Like I don't hear that enough from everyone else on this rock.</p><p>"You just gestured to all of me."</p><p>"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"</p><p>"Okay, then does that include needing to stay here for the rest of the night?"</p><p>He gives me a look.</p><p>"Nice try. Sword. Sharpen. Now."</p><p>He tosses me a broadsword that I catch and pretend to have trouble carrying. Throwing it on the grindstone, I pay attention to the chaos outside.</p><p>Each dragon has a unique way of acting that I find interesting. Gronkles are large and bulky, making them move with lumbering steps. Or they might just drag themselves across the ground. Depends on how lazy they feel at the moment.</p><p>Nadders are rather vain. Light and nimble, they move with a strange type of grace that resembles a large bird of prey. If they aren't obsessing over cleaning themselves, then their busy showing off their scales to others. Usually themselves with the use of a reflective surface.</p><p>Zippleback are more exotic. With two heads, they can usually cause double the trouble, much like the Twins. One head will always be on the lookout while the second will be doing whatever it is that needs done.</p><p>Terrors are the 'low class' dragon that most people forget about. While they may be pint-sized, they're no less deadly, especially in packs. Think one is bad? Try twenty and see how you do.</p><p>Nightmares are rather temperamental when they want to be, and extremely prideful. Large and deadly, they refuse to back down and usually refuse to admit defeat, fighting until the can't anymore. The only good thing is they have enough sense to give up when it's clear nothing is going to come from it.</p><p>Then we have my favorite dragons. Night and Light Furies are rare, one of a kind dragons. Dad I know is somewhat boastful, and has a rather large ego, but it makes sense. It kind of happens when you're the most feared dragon in the archipelago. Mom is less prideful, but no less fearsome. A woman and mother with a large temper kept in check, angering her is not a good decision for anybody.</p><p>I see Stoick with a group of men at one of the catapults. Hearing my favorite sound just before anyone else, I look out the window again to watch. Dad comes down and I grin as everyone ducks and the catapult crew jumps for safety. The tower lights up with blue and purple fire while my dad shoots past.</p><p>"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there."</p><p>I turn to see Gobber attaching his axe hand to his stump while making his way to the door. Before he walks out, he turns to me.</p><p>"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."</p><p>I give him a bored look as he gives a battle cry and hobbles out into the fighting. I turn back to the pile of weapons and get back to work. At the moment, I'm waiting for my mom to show up and request my help. With how many dragons there are, two are better at taking them down than one.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hatchling."</strong>
</p><p>And that's my queue.</p><p>
  <strong>"On it."</strong>
</p><p>I smile to where I know my mother is hiding and grab the Mangler before rushing out the door. People start yelling at me again but I again ignore them as I make my way to the edge of town. I let my dragon eyes out once I get away from everyone and rush to the cliff overlooking everything.</p><p>I scan the fields for movement, and spot a Nightmare slinking through the grass, headed for some sheep. I open up the launcher and take aim, before letting the bola fly. The recoil throws me back but when I get up I see the dragon get hit. I cheer.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes! It worked!"</strong>
</p><p>I reload and take aim at another dragon, this time a Nadder. I shoot them down before repeating the process three more times. Then the coil breaks and the Mangler stops working.</p><p>
  <strong>"Darn, so close."</strong>
</p><p>I go to run down and free the dragons, but the sound of my machine getting smashed has me turning around. I come face-to-face with another Nightmare, looking rather angry that I shot their friend.</p><p>
  <strong>"Uh, I can explain?"</strong>
</p><p>Their answer is to try biting me. I yelp and dodge before running back down the hill. I look up at the sky to try and find one of my parents, but neither are in sight. I would fight the dragon trying to roast me alive, but I don't have anything on me that I can fight with, and I don't like my chances of fighting bare-handed. Not to mention I don't want to risk showing off my scales or sudden skills in the middle of the village.</p><p>I run through town dodging fire blasts and jump behind one of the fire brazier poles. The dragon shoots the other side, but the pole blocks the fire from getting to me. While I can take the heat, being burned still isn't pleasant.</p><p>I turn to try and see where the dragon went, but cant find it. Then I feel a hot breath on my head before an invisible mass barrels into the dragon. I watch as mom smacks and claws at the Nightmare, both driving them off and loosening the Queens hold on them.</p><p>As the dragon goes to fly away, a random bola comes and takes them back down, and the Vikings are on them before either of us can do anything. My mom takes off as people start gathering to watch as the brazier I hid behind falls and takes out a good chunk of the village on the way down. And I had a record going too.</p><p>I look at the gathered crowd and see Stoick approaching, looking as angry and disappointed as ever. He stops in front of me, likely waiting to hear my excuse.</p><p>"The dragon burned the pole, not me."</p><p>Then he's grabbing me again and I hear my mom growl quietly.</p><p>"They did! What, you think I took a torch and purposely burned through the pole? That makes no sense! And it isn't like I-"</p><p>"Stop! Just, stop."</p><p>He spins me around to face him.</p><p>"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."</p><p>I look around at the gathered Vikings and say my thoughts.</p><p>"The village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"</p><p>I inwardly smirk as several in the audience look offended and grab their stomachs. Mom snickers.</p><p>"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?!"</p><p>"Like you were any better at my age."</p><p>He has to restrain himself from hitting me. Good choice, since he would likely die instantly from a well placed plasma blast.</p><p>"Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there, I have his mess to clean up."</p><p>Right, because I'm the one who destroyed the entire village. I dodge Gobber's attempt to cuff me and start walking. I ignore the other teens and decide to voice my complaints to Gobber.</p><p>"He does know it was the dragon, right?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Then why does he never listen?"</p><p>"It runs in the family."</p><p>Well I'm not really part of the family anymore, so there's that.</p><p>"But if he does listen, it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."</p><p>We stop at the door and I put my wonderful acting skills to use.</p><p>"Excuse me, barmaid! I believe you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!"</p><p>"Now, your thinking about this all wrong. It's not what you look like, it's whats inside he can't stand."</p><p>I'm pretty sure if he knew I had scales it would be both, but whatever.</p><p>"Thank you for summing that up."</p><p>"Look, just stop tryin' so hard to be somethin' your not."</p><p>"I did when I was five."</p><p>I turn and walk into the house, and as soon as Gobber starts walking away, I run out the back door. I need to get to those dragons before the villagers find them.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave, they'll find another home!"</p><p>Stoick stabs the map with a dagger, over the spot where the dragons nest most likely is.</p><p>"One more search, before the ice sets in."</p><p>He gets complaints.</p><p>"But those ships never come back."</p><p>"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!"</p><p>No one is agreeing to go, but not disagreeing either. Stoick decides to up the ante.</p><p>"Those who stay will look after Hiccup."</p><p>That gets people motivated. Stoick should feel bad about using his son like this, but with how unlike them he is, it doesn't matter all that much. It isn't like the boy will ever know about this.</p><p>As people begin to leave, he walks over to Gobber.</p><p>"Right, I'll pack my undies."</p><p>"No, I need you to stay here and train some new recruits."</p><p>"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, what could possibly go wrong?"</p><p>"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"</p><p>"I can think of a few things. The first would be to treat him like yer son."</p><p>"I do!"</p><p>"No ye don't, Stoick. How often is the lad home, sleepin' in his bed?"</p><p>Stoick couldn't answer. He didn't know.</p><p>"See? You drove him off, and now he likely thinks you don't care for 'im."</p><p>"What? That's ridiculous."</p><p>"Then why does he live in the forest more than his own home?"</p><p>Stoick sighs.</p><p>"Now another thing you could do is put 'im in Dragon Trainin' with the others."</p><p>"What? No, Gobber. He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage."</p><p>"Oh, you don't know that."</p><p>"I do know that, actually."</p><p>"No you don't."</p><p>"Yes, actually, I do."</p><p>"No, you don't!"</p><p>"Listen, ever since he could crawl, he's been different. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for...for trolls!"</p><p>"Trolls exist! They steal your socks, but only the left ones, what is with tha'?"</p><p>"When I was a boy-"</p><p>"Oh here we go."

</p><p>"-my father told me to bang my head on a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I did it anyways. You know what happened, Gobber?"</p><p>"You got a headache."</p><p>"That rock split in two. It showed me what a Viking could do, Gobber! They could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."</p><p>"Probably because you never taught 'im who he had to be. Look, I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you aren't always goin' to be around to protect 'im. He's goin' to get out there again, he's probably out there now!"</p><p>Stoick sighs again before walking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fight Dragons? No. Free them? Yes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After freeing the five dragons he shot down, Hiccup and his parents escorted them to a nearby island, where they could decide what they wanted to do. The island in question was rather small, and didn't have enough food or water for anyone to stay for more than a night or two.</p><p>After letting the dragons go on their way, the family of three caught themselves breakfast and landed on a sea stack to eat.</p><p>
  <strong>"That raid went rather well."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"For you, maybe. I'm the one who got railed on for getting chased by a dragon."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, I saw. Though don't worry Ezra, I took care of it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The dragon or Alpha?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dragon. Though I so badly wanted to get the Alpha too."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Unless you want an entire village worth of Vikings to retaliate, please don't."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hatchling, you underestimate us. We can handle ourselves just fine."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm not questioning your skill, just saying you might be getting a bit overconfident, is all."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"And you aren't?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, I know my limits, and it's about five Vikings at once, not an entire village."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Boys, can we please just enjoy eating before we go back?"</strong>
</p><p>Both boys grumble but comply, finishing off their raw fish before they take back off and head back home. On their way to drop Hiccup off, they see people loading up the ships.</p><p>
  <strong>"Looks like Stoick got another nest hunt together."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Does the Alpha not see that it gets them no where?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He's stubborn, and obsessed with finding it. After they took his wife, he's been bent on revenge."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He'll lead them all to their doom, then."</strong>
</p><p>
 They land at the treeline and Hiccup slides off Ezra's back.
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll meet you at the arena tonight, after Stoick has another yelling fit."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You don't have to deal with it, you know."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"If I don't it'll just get worse, and I'd rather not get locked in the house again. Even if I can easily sneak out."</strong>
</p><p>He hugs both of them before walking into the village, making sure to hide his scales. He feels his parents gazes on him until he walks out of sight, then hears their wing beats as they head back to their nest.</p><p>As he walks, he gets the expected angry looks from the villagers, which he ignores with practiced ease. They always act like anything that goes wrong is his fault, even raids. Even if he isn't even in the area, like if he's in the Great Hall and something at the docks breaks, he gets the blame. It makes no sense, but he's learned to take it in stride. After all, it isn't his fault they're wrong.</p><p>Then the actual people to blame for things going wrong step in his path. He assumes they're just looking for something else to destroy while he's in the area, but they just block him from walking to the forge.</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>They stay silent and instantly Hiccup knows something is wrong. He hears someone behind him and quickly ducks under the punch that was thrown, then sidesteps so he can see all of them.</p><p>"Hey, no fair! You're suppose to stay still!"</p><p>"Uh-huh. And may I ask why you want to punch me?"</p><p>"Do we need a reason?"</p><p>"It would be nice, yeah."</p><p>"Well too bad!"</p><p>Snotlout and Tuffnut charge, but Hiccup easily dodges both of them and watches as they punch each other instead. He chuckles and continues on his way, passing a hysterically laughing Ruffnut.</p><p>He arrives at the forge to find an impatient looking Astrid and a slightly damaged axe. She must have been out killing a few trees. When she sees him, she instantly starts yelling.</p><p>"And where have you been? I've been standing here for an hour waiting for you!"</p><p>Before he can answer, she's shoving her axe in his arms.</p><p>"I need this sharpened. Don't screw it up."</p><p>"Do I get a please?"</p><p>She glares at him.</p><p>"Didn't think so."</p><p>He walks over to the grindstone and gets to work, ignoring her stare on his back. He knows enough not to try and start up a conversation. If she won't give him the time of day, then he'll gladly return the favor. Honestly, he's contemplating doing a bad job just because she's always rude, but it wouldn't do much. Maybe if she does something to really aggravate him.</p><p>Hiccup thinks about what Stoick will yell at him about tonight. It's usually the same general thing about how he needs to be a real Viking and how he has to stop being so childish by staying in the woods. Or even better, how he needs to stop being a walking disaster and start helping out like everyone else. It isn't he can control everything around him. Hiccup has just stopped trying. The man is far too stubborn and obsessive to reason with.</p><p>A few times, the shouting has occurred while in a drunken stupor, which just makes things worse for everyone. His voice is loud enough to wake the entire village, and most of the time he doesn't even make sense. Stoick's learned not to hit him, since every time he did, his house would turn into rubble. Though how he learned to connect the two is beyond Hiccup.</p><p>He takes the axe off and runs a scaled finger over the blade. Yep, sharp as can be. He turns back to Astrid while turning his finger back to normal.</p><p>"One sharpened axe."</p><p>She takes it from him before he can offer it and swings it a few times, then does her own check of the blade.</p><p>"Good. Here."</p><p>Tossing a few coins over her shoulder, she walks off. He would tell her not to axe anymore trees with the thing, but then he would lose the extra coin, and that would be a shame. So he lets her damage her things like an idiot. After all, it's just more money for him.</p><p>Walking back inside, he starts going through the weapon pile. He separates the ones that just need sharpened from the ones that need an actual repair, then gets started on the sharpening. As he works he lets his scales back out. He's learned Gobber's schedule, and after raids he's usually either in the Great Hall enjoying several mugs of mead or helping out around the village with repairs.</p><p>People generally are too busy as well to stop by the forge, and if they do it's only to drop off a weapon that needs fixed, so he isn't overly worried about someone seeing him. It also feels much better to have them out, since keeping them hidden makes his head feel cramped. It isn't a fun feeling.</p><p>He stays in the forge for the rest of the day with no interruptions. Since he was able to finish his work early, he took the rest of the time before going to Stoick's house designing. The first issue was the Mangler. Before the Nightmare had rudely smashed it to bits, the coil broke, which means the tension was off. He makes a few redesigns for it before moving on to his designs for a makeshift forge he wants to put in the cove.</p><p>While the cove is nice and everything, it wasn't really a good living space for a hybrid like himself. So he designed and built several things to make it better, like a door and wall on the cave, a fish trap for when someone wants a quick snack. He even made a retractable staircase for dragons to get in and out of the cove if they couldn't fly, since the entrance he uses is far too small for anything bigger than a Terror.</p><p>The latest addition was a small storage shed. While dragons didn't really have a need to store food, it was still a good thing to have when food was scarce or during the winter. It also served as a place for different materials Hiccup collected over the years from different places he's been too. There are a lot of things on hunter ships that are valuable, so why let them fall back into enemy hands?</p><p>He's hoping that soon he won't need the firewood or fire pit at night anymore during this winter. One of the things that should change about him soon is the ability to breath fire. Dragons are able to stay warm through all sorts of weather, so the winters aren't much of a problem for them, as their inner heat keeps them warm. Once Hiccup gets his, then having a fire going will just be for the extra light.</p><p>After that should be his own pair of wings and a tail, which Hiccup is excited about. He loves flying, but can only do it if his parents are around to give him a ride. He has plans to make a temporary glide suit, but right now the forge he wants to make is first priority. The only problem will be if he can't hide them like the scales on his face, his time in the village will come to a stop. He isn't really upset about that, but there are things he can do here that he can't elsewhere.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Hiccup walks in the door of the house, making no effort to sneak in, which means he must make an effort to make noise since sneaking around has become so ingrained into him that it's second nature by now. He sees Stoick at the fire, poking at it with a stick. Hiccup gets a feeling of dread. The only time Stoick acts like this is when he's about to force a decision on someone. Most often him.</p><p>Stoick turns and stands, facing Hiccup.</p><p>"Hiccup, come here."</p><p>Slowly, Hiccup steps inside and shuts the door, which has every instinct he has roaring at him that he just shut his fastest escape route.</p><p>"I've been doing some thinking and have decided it's time for you to learn to fight dragons."</p><p>Hiccup freezes.</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"Dragon Training. You start in the morning."</p><p>He hands Hiccup an axe, that he very much wants to throw away. It also snaps him out of his shock.</p><p>"No, no! I don't want to fight dragons!"</p><p>"Come on, yes you do."</p><p>"No, I can guarantee I will not kill a dragon."</p><p>"But you will kill dragons."</p><p>"No, I'm very extra sure I won't!"</p><p>"It's time, Hiccup."</p><p>"Are you even listening?!"</p><p>"This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of...this."</p><p>"See, this is why I left in the first place. You never listen!"</p><p>"Deal?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Deal?!"</p><p>Hiccup glares at his former father. He grips the axe and throws it across the room, easily embedding it into the wall. Stoick stares in shock before looking back at Hiccup.</p><p>"I. Said. No."</p><p>Now Stoick is glaring.</p><p>"This is for your own good, Hiccup. Throwing an axe isn't going to cut it. Now train hard. I'll be back, probably."</p><p>Without letting him answer, Stoick grabs his bag and walks out the door, leaving a seething Hiccup behind him. As soon as the footsteps fade, Hiccup take the axe from the wall and trashes the inside of the house, breaking everything he can reach and then some. He leaves the axe stuck in one of the rafters in such a way that the beam will collapse when pulled free.</p><p>He looks around at his work. Every surface has axe marks in it. The table is in several pieces, the chairs have all been cut in half, the fire pit is cracked around the edges, and the stairs will collapse when the slightest weight is put on them. He takes several deep breaths to calm down, but it does little to sooth his nerves. That man will learn the lesson of refusing to listen one day.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Both dragons can smell the anger long before their hatchling arrives at the arena. While anger isn't entirely uncommon for Hiccup, this much is rather concerning. They walk over to the bridge and wait for him.</p><p>When Hiccup does arrive, they both lunge forwards and lick either side of his face. Not expecting that, Hiccup jumps back and wipes at his head, anger momentarily forgotten.</p><p>
  <strong>"What was that for?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"We could smell your anger. What happened?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Did the Alpha hurt you? Do we get to blow his house up again?"</strong>
</p><p>Son and Mother ignore Ezra's desire to destroy something.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, when I went to talk to him, he said this."</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup adopts a pose and throws his voice to sound like Stoick.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hiccup, I'm going to put you in Dragon Training with no regard for your opinion. This is for your own good so train hard. I won't take no for an answer."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He put you in Dragon Training?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"For your own good?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah. I even told him no, that I wouldn't fight dragons, but he didn't listen like usual."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"How is that man even Alpha? An Alpha must listen to his people, especially who he thinks is his hatchling."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, the dragons here are the ones you must train against, right? Since we are letting them go, you don't have to worry about training."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Gobber is the one who's teaching the class, and a lack of dragons won't stop him."</strong>
</p><p>He walks past them and over to the gates, throwing them open and walking in. Ezra stays behind while Luna walks in after him.</p><p>
  <strong>"So before all that happened, I was in the forge and made some plans to make one back home."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why do you need one? Is the one there not enough?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, it is, but I don't like going there just for my projects. That and after I get my wings, I might not be able to go there anymore."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That is true, you may not be able to hide them."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Right, which is why I want to build a forge in our nest just in case."</strong>
</p><p>He he walks up to the first cage and opens the lever.</p><p>
  <strong>"I think putting it next to the storage shed will work. We can make the shed bigger so we can store more stuff in it and put the forge by it as an addition."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What about the smoke? If people see it they may come investigate."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Not to worry, mother. I have a way of dealing with that."</strong>
</p><p>He walks to the next cage and opens it. The dragon from the first cage, a Gronkle, charges out, only to get a solid whack from Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>"I designed something that I can install this above the forge to disperse how the smoke gets out. By the time it gets high enough for the village to see, it won't be a problem."</strong>
</p><p>She nods, and Hiccup opens the rest of the cages. As they talk Luna smacks some sense into the still controlled dragons, and after the Queen's presence was gone, let them go. The Nightmare was the easiest to deal with, having already been knocked out of the Queens hold by Luna earlier.</p><p>Once all of them are gone, Hiccup closes the gates and they quickly leave, heading back to their nest. After they land, Hiccup gives a yawn, and both dragons decide to coddle him. The adults grin at each other before Luna reaches down and grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt. He gives an indignant shout as he get half carried half dragged inside the cave.</p><p>Ezra comes around and lays down in the improved nest Hiccup made before showing his side. Luna deftly swings Hiccup around so he's laying along his side before Ezra traps him in his legs. Then Luna lays down next to him and Ezra covers both of them with his wing.</p><p>
  <strong>"You guys suck. I'm fourteen! I don't need babied."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But we love babying you."</strong>
</p><p>Both dragons nuzzle him as he yawns again, the familiar heat and position making sleep come easy. Once he's out, the adults start talking.</p><p>
  <strong>"We need to watch him while he's there."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I do believe daytime watch is your job."</strong>
</p><p>She mock glares at him, before accepting.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes it is. Then I will make sure nothing happens to him."</strong>
</p><p>They lay their heads down with one last nuzzle to each other before falling asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dragon Training (Not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to Dragon Trainin'."</p><p>"No turning back."</p><p>The five teens walked into the arena. As was her esteemed position, Astrid was in first, quickly followed by Snotlout who declared himself better than the others. The last three walked in after them. Astrid was the only one who wasn't gawking at the inside of the arena. While they had been here before, they had never been inside, so they were taking in the views.</p><p>Hiccup lagged behind them, wanting to be anywhere but here. He was honestly debating if the Queens nest would be better or worse than this place. Though he was curious what their faces would look like when they realized the dragons were gone.<br/>"I hope I get some serious burns."</p><p>"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."</p><p>"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."</p><p>He looks at the other teens with disgust and worry. Scars were not a fun thing to get, and asking for one was asking to be potentially killed. But still, he couldn't help but be sarcastic.</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding. Pain, love it!"</p><p>The other teens whip around and groan when they see him standing there.</p><p>"Oh great, who let him in?"</p><p>Gobber interjects before any more can be said.</p><p>"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village."</p><p>"Then why is Useless here? Everyone knows he's too weak to do anything."</p><p>"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"</p><p>He ignores their comments, all too use to them, but Gobber comes over anyways for another stellar pep-talk. Hiccup also senses his mothers eyes on him.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're small and weak. The dragons will see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."</p><p>Gobber then roughly shoves Hiccup into the line, making him bump into Fishlegs as he walks over to the cages while Hiccup just wants to strangle something. Preferably Snotlout.</p><p>"Behind these doors are just a few of the dragons you will learn to fight."</p><p>Hiccup watches as Fishlegs starts bouncing, ready to dish out random dragon facts. None of them realize the cages are silent.</p><p>"The Deadly Nadder."</p><p>"Speed eight. Armor sixteen."</p><p>"The Hideous Zippleback."</p><p>"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."</p><p>"The Monstrous Nightmare."</p><p>"Fire power fifteen."</p><p>"The Terrible Terror."</p><p>"Attack eight. Venom twelve."</p><p>Gobber beats Hiccup to the punch of telling him to shut up. Does so rather loudly too.</p><p>"Will you please stop that?!"</p><p>Fishlegs instantly shuts up.</p><p>"And, the Gronkle."</p><p>"Jaw Strength eight."</p><p>Fishlegs whispers the last one to Hiccup, who rolls his eyes. He closely watches the others.</p><p>"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?"</p><p>"I believe in learning on the job."</p><p>Gobber throws the lever, but seems confused when nothing happens. Slowly, he grabs the doors and eases them open some, looking ready to jump if the dragon is just toying with him. When nothing continues to happen, he throws the doors open.</p><p>"That's odd. No dragon. Didn't we catch one last raid?"</p><p>He shrugs and walks to the next cage. The teens seem confused. Gobber throws the lever for the Nadder's cage, but again no dragon comes out. Once it's made clear no dragons are there, the anger comes out.</p><p>"Where did the dragons go?"</p><p>"Someone let them out, duh."</p><p>"Who would do that, though?"</p><p>"Alright, you lot. Change of plans. Since all our dragons have gone missin', we're gonna train like proper Vikings."</p><p>The way he said that combined with the foreboding grin makes everyone nervous.</p><p>"Meet me in the woods after lunch, we'll start then."</p><p>Gobber walks out of the arena, likely to set up whatever new training regiment he came up with.</p><p>"I can't believe this! Who would let the dragons go?!"</p><p>"Who says someone let them go? They could have escaped on their own."</p><p>"No, a traitor did it. The doors are undamaged and were locked when we got here. Someone let them out, and I intend to find out who."</p><p>Astrid spins and stalks out of the arena, looking deadly serious. The other recruits slowly follow her, and Hiccup can tell the three actual trouble makers are plotting to pin him for the dragons getting out. Hiccup hangs back and turns to Luna when she lands.</p><p>"This could be bad."</p><p>"There is no evidence pointing to you, though."</p><p>"True, but still. People are going to want someone to blame, and I happen to be the perfect scapegoat for anything."</p><p>Hiccup jumps on Luna's back and she flies them to their nest, needing to plan in case Hiccup is framed.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>I'm the last to arrive at Gobber's unspecified meet up area.</p><p>"Good. Now that all of you are here, we can start."</p><p>He gestures to some weapons, targets and shields behind him.</p><p>"Since we don't have any dragons, we're gonna train you in fighting other Vikings. Dealin' with dragons doesn't mean other tribes like the Outcasts won't attack, so it's best to be prepared."</p><p>Gobber walks over to a pile of weapons.</p><p>"Today will be about survival. Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs, grab a shield. Astrid, Snotlout and Hiccup, grab a weapon."</p><p>"Please, Useless can't use a weapon to save his life."</p><p>"Yeah, because he doesn't have a life!"</p><p>I hear mom's quiet growl as I pick up a short sword. Gobber waits until everyone has something in their hands before starting.</p><p>"Alright, those with a weapon will be attacking those with a shield. The goal is to knock the other's item out of their hands. Any severe harm will be punished."</p><p>He says this with a glare at Snotlout.</p><p>"You three, head into the woods somewhere and wait. The rest will come after you. Now go!"</p><p>Gobber shoves the Twins and Fishlegs off, and they disappear into the woods at varying speeds. Astrid, Snotlout and I are left standing there for a few minutes before Gobber tells us to find the others.</p><p>"Don't worry, babe. None of them will get through me."</p><p>Astrid just groans and shoves past him. I wait until the both of them are out of sight before I make my way in. Since the Twins are likely going to be together and making enough noise for the other two to find them, I decide to track down Fishlegs.</p><p>I put my nose and ears to use, sniffing around in the direction he went in. While most Vikings reek rather badly, Fishlegs is one of the few who takes a regular bath, so his scent is a bit hard to find. Luckily, his heavy body set leaves rather noticeable tracks in the dirt.</p><p>A minute later, and I catch up with him. He seems to have gotten distracted by some plants. His book is out and he's writing down notes about how that plant is a variation, or something. His shield is off to the side. I walk up behind him and read over his shoulder.</p><p>"Nice notes."</p><p>His scream leaves my ears ringing slightly. He jumps higher than I would have thought possible and runs face first into a tree. I walk up and poke him with my foot. Mom comes down next to me.</p><p>"Did he knock himself out?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Should we wake him?"</p><p>"Get some water from the stream over there."</p><p>She walks off and comes back with a mouth full of water. She sprays it on him and slinks off when he jerks up.</p><p>"Wh-what happened?!"</p><p>"You ran into a tree and knocked yourself out."</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>He stands and grabs the book he dropped. He looks at the shield.</p><p>"Does this mean I'm out?"</p><p>"It does. Come on, you can geek out over plants later."</p><p>I walk back to where Gobber is waiting and Fishlegs quickly follows, not wanting to be left behind. Gobber looks up at us when we walk into the clearing.</p><p>"That was fast. Who got who?"</p><p>"He dropped the shield."</p><p>Gobber nods. Fishlegs goes back to waiting and I head off in the direction the Twins went.</p><p>"Ah, wait. You already got someone, let the others deal with it."</p><p>I shrug and walk back over. Ten minutes later and the Twins show up.</p><p>"Did we win?"</p><p>"We won, right?"</p><p>"I dunno. Did you take the other's weapons?"</p><p>"Uh, no."</p><p>"Did they take your shields?"</p><p>"Yes! Wait, what?"</p><p>Snotlout and Astrid charge in and take the shields off their arms.</p><p>"And that answers that. Alright, time to switch. Twins and Fishlegs, take a weapon. The rest of you take a shield and scram."</p><p>I toss the short sword and pick up a shield. I get no more than two steps before Snotlout takes it from me.</p><p>"Oops, looks like Useless lost. Isn't that right dragon thief?"</p><p>Gobber smacks him over the head.</p><p>"You need to take their weapons, not his. And don't you go pinin' fingers at anybody, or I'll just blame you and call it a day."</p><p>Snotlout scowls and storms off. Astrid takes another direction and I decide to follow her. She makes a lot of twists and turns, always stepping lightly to avoid leaving tracks. Once she gets far enough, she walks over to a tree and sits, keeping an eye on her surroundings.</p><p>I silently climb the tree she's under and make it to a branch directly over her head. She doesn't notice. It takes five minutes for someone to show up.</p><p>"Aha!"</p><p>Snotlout jumps out of the brush and nearly gets his hand cut off.</p><p>"Oh. Hey babe. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?"</p><p>Astrid punches him while I roll my eyes. Leave it to Snotlout to flirt at any given opportunity. I ignore their shouting match in favor of watching the Twins sneak over. I crouch on my branch as they get closer, the shouting masking their steps.</p><p>Just as Tuffnut is about to jump Snotlout, I rush in and swipe his spear, getting in and out before he can react.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Got you!"</p><p>Snotlout tackles him and goes to take his weapon, but finds he doesn't have it.</p><p>"Hey! Where's your spear? That's so cheating!"</p><p>"I have my spear! I just don't know what I did with it."</p><p>As those two start arguing, Ruffnut makes it to Astrid. She jumps out, alerting Astrid, but before either of them can do anything, I come up behind Ruff and grab her spear, ripping it out of her hands as she moves forwards. I turn a smug grin at Astrid.</p><p>"And that's two. So, do I get a thanks for helping?"</p><p>Astrid goes from shocked to scowling in seconds. I shrug and walk off, headed back to Gobber. I easily lose the other teens as they rush after me, and get to the clearing a few minutes before them. When they do get there, all of them are either panting or scowling.</p><p>"Well done Hiccup. Now, have any of you seen Fishlegs?"</p><p>All of us shake our heads.</p><p>"Then whoever can find him gets another point. Go!"</p><p>Astrid is gone as soon as he finishes speaking. Ruffnut and Tuffnut start fighting to try and slow each other down while Snotlout complains about dead weight. I slip out and climb a tree, jumping from branch to branch to get a better view.</p><p>I find him where he was earlier twenty minutes later, studying the plants. I roll my eyes and drop down behind him. He doesn't notice.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>After repeating the earlier incident, I drag him back to the clearing. Astrid is already back, scowling at her inability to find Fishlegs.</p><p>"Very good. That's all the training for today, you can go now."</p><p>I smirk and slip back into the woods again, enjoying the look of anger and annoyance from Snotlout and Astrid.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Hiccup makes his slow way through the forest. He doesn't really know where he's going, but he does know he wants to be alone for a bit. He thinks over training, and how if Gobber makes them go much farther into the woods, the nest might be found.</p><p>He also thinks about Astrid. Sure, she's nice looking, arguably the most beautiful girl on the island, but she's a perfectionist and complete jerk to anyone who doesn't meet her standards, and then some. And he suspects that if he wasn't adopted, he would probably have a massive crush on her. Now though he can see through the looks at who she is, and he doesn't like what he sees.</p><p>Then there's the fact that his mom decided to spy on him during training. Sure, making sure nothing happened is fine. It's expected from a parent. Doing that all the time though is annoying, and he has a feeling that's going to be exactly what happens.</p><p>Stopping at the cliff where he first earned his parents trust, he sits down on the stump and takes out his book, wanting to draw something to keep him busy. As he works, he can hear before he can feel his mothers incoming presence.</p><p>She lands beside him and shows her scales before laying down next to the stump. He can feel her eyes on him and what she's silently saying. So he sighs and moves to rest against her side instead of on the stump.</p><p>Both of them just sat there for a while, Hiccup drawing with Luna switches between watching him and the sky. Eventually, Luna speaks up.</p><p>"You did well today."</p><p>Hiccup hums.</p><p>"Got more points than the others."</p><p>"Most of them are idiots, so it isn't that surprising."</p><p>They laps back into silence.</p><p>"How long is the class?"</p><p>"It lasts until Stoick gets back from the Nest Hunt."</p><p>"That long?"</p><p>"Most likely. Since the dragons are gone, we aren't doing the proper training. So until they get more dragons, we're going to be doing this."</p><p>"What would they win if the dragons were still there?"</p><p>"The 'honor' of killing a Nightmare in front of everyone."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Yeah. Remember, killing a dragon is everything around here, and besides you and dad, a Nightmare is the most dangerous dragon the village has to deal with."</p><p>"But how can it be an 'honor'?"</p><p>"They see it as a rite of passage. If you can kill a dragon, the people will accept you. It's part of the reason everyone hates me. Both because I refuse too, and I look nothing like a capable dragon killer."</p><p>She starts growling.</p><p>"You are perfect just the way you are, and if they can't see it, that is their own fault."</p><p>He hugs her.</p><p>"I know mom. I just ignore it. Who cares what they think? All I care about is what you and dad think."</p><p>She purrs and nuzzles him. They go silent again and just enjoy the others company until storm clouds come in.</p><p>"Come on hatchling, we need to get back to the nest."</p><p>"You go. I have to attend a meeting with the other recruits. I'll be back afterwards."</p><p>"Alright. Be safe."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>They nuzzle each other before Luna takes off for the nest. Hiccup turns to the forest and starts running for the village.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>I made it inside just as the storm broke. Slipping in, I spot the group of teens and walk over.</p><p>"Alright, so where did Astrid go wrong today?"</p><p>"I let myself get distracted. Took my focus off my surroundings. Let them get the jump on us."</p><p>"Yeah, we noticed."</p><p>"No, no, you were great. You're coolness drove them off."</p><p>Really, Astrid is almost one of a kind. Self criticizing yourself is good, but the way she does it just makes her seem arrogant. And Snotlout is just stupid, which is nothing new.</p><p>"She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves."</p><p>I'm able to slip silently behind Gobber and grab some food. I sit down at the table next to the others. Gobber looks around.</p><p>"Where's Hiccup? He needs to be here."</p><p>"Oh, I saw him at the docks, throwing things at people."</p><p>"Yeah! Totally him, not us."</p><p>Thankfully Gobber isn't as blind as Stoick and doesn't believe them. But since I don't want to get into more trouble, I loudly clear my throat. All of them turn to me.</p><p>"Ah, Hiccup. There you are."</p><p>"When did he get here?"</p><p>"He was not sitting there a minute ago."</p><p>Gobber shushes them.</p><p>"Now, where did Hiccup go wrong?"</p><p>"He showed up?"</p><p>"He didn't get stabbed?"</p><p>"He's never where he should be."</p><p>I return her glare.</p><p>"Then how did I win? You were the one who got distracted."</p><p>She moves to stand, but Gobber stops her.</p><p>"Thank you, Hiccup."</p><p>He walks away and comes back with the Book of Dragons.</p><p>"You need to live and breath this stuff. Just because we aren't training against dragons doesn't mean you shouldn't learn about them."</p><p>He makes a mess on the already messy floor by swiping the plates and half eaten food off the table.</p><p>"The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."</p><p>I was able to hide a snort with a crack of thunder. Gobber eyes the roof before turning to leave.</p><p>"No attacks tonight, study up."</p><p>The three idiots look horrified by that.</p><p>"Wait, you mean read?"</p><p>"While we're still alive?"</p><p>"Why read words when you can just kill stuff the words tell you about?"</p><p>I roll my eyes. True Viking stupidity at work.</p><p>"Oh, I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week…"</p><p>Not entirely accurate but better than the others. Then Fishlegs is interrupted by Tuffnut.</p><p>"Yeah, that sound great. There was a chance I was going to read that..."</p><p>"...but now..."</p><p>"You guys read. I'll go kill stuff."</p><p>The three of them get up and leave, with Fishlegs following behind them talking about another dragon. I look at Astrid.</p><p>"Have you al-"</p><p>"Read it."</p><p>She stands and walks away.</p><p>"Rude!"</p><p>The door slams. I sigh and look at the book. It's been a few years since I read it, and I don't really like what it has to say. I finish eating and wait until I'm the last one in the hall before letting my scales out and grabbing the book.</p><p>I open it up and flip through the pages. Everything is exactly the same as last time.</p><p>"Why is there no actual research? All this does is tell you how it can kill you then tells you to kill it first."</p><p>I start speeding through the pages until I reach the last one.</p><p>"Night Fury. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."</p><p>Thinking about dad, this is half accurate.</p><p>"Well, dad will make you face the fury if you make him mad. Otherwise he's just a giant scaly kitten."</p><p>I close the book and take it back to the shelf. Then I walk to the doors and look outside. The rain is still coming down hard, but not so hard that I can't get back home. Making sure no one is around, I slip through the streets and into the forest, ready to get inside and enjoy the warmth only a dragon can give.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Choose a Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! This chapter as a brief mention of nudity in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gobber had us meet in another section of woods for the next class, thankfully farther from our nest this time. The goal for this class is everyone must attack someone else while dodging the others. Being unconcerned with getting hurt, I decided to pester Gobber.</p><p>"Hey, so I saw that the book has nothing on Night Furies. Is there somewhere I can learn more about them? Like another book, or a pamphlet, or something?"</p><p>I turn when Ruffnut jumps out, aiming for me. She charges, but I simply step backwards and let her fall flat on her face. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she just grins before running off, likely looking for her brother.</p><p>"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying."</p><p>"That's because I don't want to be here, Gobber."</p><p>I run off, looking for another spot to wait at. I can annoy Gobber some more later.</p><p>"Remember, today is about attack. Enemies will always be quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."</p><p>Knowing I can easily do just that, I slow to a walk and casually looks around, not that there's really much to see around here. I knows every inch of these woods. That happens when you live in them. Then something is being embedded into wood and Fishlegs is screaming.</p><p>"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"</p><p>Ah, the poor souls that are taught by Gobber.</p><p>"There's always a blind spot somewhere. Find it, hide in it, and strike."</p><p>Well, Night Furies don't have a proper blind spot. The closest you can get is by staying behind them. I round a corner and find the Twins trying to stay in the others 'blind spot', which is them standing face to face without moving. Genius, really.</p><p>"Do you ever bathe?"</p><p>"If you don't like it, then find some else's blind spot."</p><p>"How about I give you one?!"</p><p>Their bickering attracts Snotlout, who eagerly tries to hit both of them. They barely dodge.</p><p>"You must always be on the defensive when in hiding."</p><p>Gobber is way to unconcerned with the safety of his students, so I decide to pester him more.</p><p>"Hey, you never answered me. Do we have anymore information on Night Furies? Maybe how to sneak up on one?"</p><p>"No one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!"</p><p>"I really doubt that-"</p><p>A twig snapping alerts me to Astrid. I slowly move, and jump when she lunges at me. I push her axe into the ground to get it stuck before running off. I hear Snotlout behind me.</p><p>"Watch out babe, I'll take care of this."</p><p>Then I hear a weapon being thrown. On instinct I duck, but the mace flies several feet over me. I turn back to Snotlout in time to see him get punched by Astrid. I laugh and keep running.</p><p>"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, I just don't have time right now."</p><p>I loop around so I'm by Gobber again.</p><p>"I bet they take the day off to nap in the sunlight. You know, like scaly cats."</p><p>Gobber looks behind me and I hear two somethings charging through the underbrush. They emerge to show a crazed Tuffnut chasing an annoyed Astrid. They run around for a bit, Astrid easily dodging, until an unexpected branch trips her up.</p><p>Tuffnut, clearly not stopping, runs straight for her. Acting fast, I charge them and throw Tuffnut off just before he impales Astrid with his spear. He hits his head on a tree and seems to snap out of it.</p><p>I turn and look at Astrid, who has now picked herself off the floor and is glaring at me.</p><p>"Well, that's two times I saved your skin. Do I get a thanks now?"</p><p>"Is this some kind of joke to you?! Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side your on."</p><p>She goes to leave, but I grab her arm and force her back. She looks shocked I was even able to do that or that I would even consider doing that in the first place.</p><p>"And why the Hel should that side be yours? All this tribe has ever done is beat me down, make me feel worthless. I don't even get a 'thank you' for protecting you, for fixing your weapon! Why should I help the people who refuse to do the same for me? Who fail to appreciate what I do for them?"</p><p>She takes a moment to recover from her shock.</p><p>"We're your people! It's your duty to do your part."</p><p>"Then maybe you should act like my people! And I do my part, but none of you seem to care. Maybe I'll act exactly like you seem to think I do, and we'll see how much better you like it."</p><p>I walk off. She tries to grab me, but I turn and shove her back, making her trip and fall. I snort at her expression and keep walking. She wants someone who can't do anything? Fine. She'll get it.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>The first opportunity I get is when Astrid comes to the forge with another dulled axe. I can smell the pine sap stuck to the blade. She walks in and looks around before seeing me and scowling.</p><p>"This needs sharpened again. Fix it."</p><p>She shoves the axe into my arms, which I 'accidentally' drop.</p><p>"Oops. Let me get that."</p><p>I pick up the handle and purposely drag the axe head on the ground as I walk over to the grindstone. I can feel her shock and anger.</p><p>"Hey! Stop that! I know you can carry it, you just did a few days ago!"</p><p>I stop and look at her.</p><p>"But Astrid, I'm just a Useless, weak, scrawny fishbone. How could I possibly carry this big, heavy axe?"</p><p>She seems taken aback by that, though I don't know why. I continue to walk and drag the axe before roughly swinging the axe up and slamming it onto the stone. I make sure to slowly spin the wheel to make this take longer. She finally gets her voice back.</p><p>"What are you talking about? You can carry it just fine, I've seen you carry heavier stuff than that before."</p><p>"Then why did you insist I can't do anything? That I don't do my part? I'm just being exactly what you think I am, which is nothing but a nuisance."</p><p>I make a few deliberate chips in the blade as I grind it.</p><p>"You need to act like you want to be a part of us. Your the Heir, you need to show you can be a team player."</p><p>"Like you? All you ever do is shove people out of your way to put yourself at the top. A team player helps others up, not shoves them down."</p><p>"You need to stop treating this as a game and grow up!"</p><p>Deciding enough is enough, I take the half-finished badly sharpened axe and spin around, chucking it into the wall an inch from her head, cutting off a bit of her hair. She freezes.</p><p>"I have grown up, Astrid! I think it's you who needs to grow up. All you care about is your own success, and put down anyone who doesn't meet your standards for it. You need to decide who's side your on. Your own, or the tribes. Now pay up and get out."</p><p>Shakily, she takes out a few coins and grabs her axe. It takes her several tugs before she get it free, then she runs out, getting away from the forge as fast as she can.</p><p>I let out the loud snarl that was brewing in my gut before walking into my backroom. I sit down and take several deep breaths, calming myself down. That girl is just asking for a death sentence. I mean, really. She acts all high and mighty, boosting her own ego and reputation to be the best. Sure, she has the skill to back it up, unlike Snotlout, but in her quest for perfection she just shoves aside people who she thinks hinder her.</p><p>I pull out some paper and start drawing to help sooth my nerves. I let my scales out as I work and soon find myself as calm as can be. Drawing has always been an escape route for me when dealing with stress. The constant strokes on paper that slowly form an image giving a sense of security.</p><p>I keep working until sunset before putting my things away and re-hiding my scales. In the span of time since Astrid left, I was able to make several drawings. One was of our nest, another with me and my parents. I also made a few more designs for things I'd like to make. I slip outside and head for the catapult tower for the next dinner meeting. I'm sure this one will be just as good as the last one.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>"...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have told the others because it wasn't a month before another one took my leg."</p><p>I've heard this story a thousand times, and each time it's different. One time it's pirates, another time it's Vikings, and now it's dragons, which I really doubt did it. Humans, especially Vikings, have a habit of not bathing for weeks at a time. With all the grime build up and horrible stench they get, no sane dragon would try eating human flesh. Who knows where it's been?</p><p>"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing its heart or something."</p><p>Fishlegs, why? What possessed you to think of or say that? And if that was possible, I would be very concerned.</p><p>"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight...with my face."</p><p>And now Snotlout is trying to act tough but just coming out stupid instead. But one good thing from him trying that will be his face getting uglier. I mean, he's plenty ugly already, but you can never be too ugly when you have an egotistical complex.</p><p>"Uh-Uh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."</p><p>I can't help but shudder at that. Dragons are born to fly. Losing that can make a dragon go insane if they manage to survive. It happened to dad once. He was being far too reckless and got his tail fin mostly torn off. Mom had to fly back to the Night Furies nest to get the healer and elder so they could preform a spell to heal it. He was stuck on a tiny sea stack for two months, and you could tell he was starting to lose it by the time he could fly again. If we hadn't been there to keep him company, he probably would have jumped off the side and drowned.</p><p>"Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we're gonna be getting into the harder challenges, slowly but surely making our way up to the final duel. But who will win the honor to be in it?"</p><p>As he walks off, the other teens start boasting.</p><p>"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny, see?"</p><p>"Your mom let you get a tattoo?"</p><p>"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."</p><p>"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there."</p><p>"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side before now."</p><p>"How does a dragon tattoo help when fighting other Vikings?"</p><p>"I got this when there were dragons to fight."</p><p>"Yeah, then someone let them all go."</p><p>"Raise your hand if you blame Hiccup."</p><p>Three hands go up in an instant. A glare from Snotlout has Fishlegs timidly raising his hand as well.</p><p>"Majority vote! Hiccup did it. Come on, lets go tell someone he confessed."</p><p>They stand to find someone, but I stand and block them.</p><p>"Move it Useless, you can't stop us."</p><p>"Yeah! This is going to get you banished for sure!"</p><p>I roll my eyes.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Two things. One: I could easily beat all of you in a fight. Two: What proof do you have that it was actually me that let the dragons go?"</p><p>All three start laughing like crazy. Fishlegs is just nervous about where this is going to go and Astrid seems torn between backing them up and staying out of it. Without warning, Snotlout throws a punch at me. I duck and throw one right back. I hit his jaw and give him a solid uppercut. He flies off the ground and gets launched a few feet back.</p><p>They all stare at him in shock, then look at me.</p><p>"Hey, I warned you. Now if you don't mind..."</p><p>I quickly turn and jog down the path. I hear the Twins exclaiming how awesome that was and Fishlegs commenting that Snotlout is out cold. I smirk at that and keep going. They just never learn.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>In the morning, my parents take me on a flight. While normally we don't use a saddle, since I can hold on just fine and ride comfortably without one, we do have one this time so dad and I can do those tight and crazy maneuvers.</p><p>They both wanted to do this to help lower my stress levels from training, and knew taking a nice morning flight would do the trick. After tiring himself out, I slip onto moms back and we just glide for the next while. We run into a few other dragons while out and catch ourselves breakfast. The other dragons join us and we talk for a bit, catching up and asking how everyone is doing. You know, the usual.</p><p>We finish eating, biding the other dragons goodbye, and fly to another island that has some hot springs. She dumps me in as soon as she can and both of them laugh as I sputter. I glare at them before climbing out and taking off my clothes. I'm not worried about being naked in front of them. Dragons are naked in the first place and after getting my scales, nothing is showing anymore.</p><p>Before they can react, since both are still snickering, I charge them and shove mom into the water. Dad laughs again while she sputters. Then he joins her when I push him in as well so I can take my turn laughing. Then they wrap their tails around my ankles and throw me back in. We all share a laugh and go about playing and splashing each other.</p><p>We slowly settle down as the sun raises further into the sky and just relax in the hot springs. I have to have all my skin covered in scales since the water is a little to hot for unprotected human skin.</p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you for bringing me here."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Of course, hatchling."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, couldn't let you go around growling at everyone, could we?"</strong>
</p><p>I snort and roll my eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>"Uh-huh. Like you don't want to do the same."</strong>
</p><p>Mom snickers while dad glares. We rest for a while more before getting out and sunbathing on some nearby rocks. Nothing feels better after a swim than just resting in the sun, letting the heat slowly dry your scales.</p><p>When the sun is starting to go down, we explore the island, checking to see if we missed anything the last time we were here. While it's unlikely, it never hurts to check. Never know what you might find. Granted, we don't really look that hard. This is just something we do as a family.</p><p>As the sun sets below the horizon, we fly back home, waving to some Scauldron as we pass. I had helped that family once before when their daughter got trapped in a stray fishing net. Nearly drowned but it was worth it.</p><p>We land and I take the saddle off dad and store it, before joining them in our cave. I settle down between them and all of us fall asleep to the others purrs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hunting Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked up the path to the forest. It was almost sunset, and I was making sure to take my time. Just because I was forced to attend doesn't mean I have to make things easy on the others.</p><p>I walk in and find, as expected, that I'm the last one there. Gobber glares, but says nothing. Snotlout and the Twins make some joke or another about how I can't even show up right. I would listen, but I don't really care. Fishlegs is standing off to the side, awkward as ever. I wish he would get some confidence and leave their group, all they do is use him.</p><p>Then we have Astrid. At the moment, she's acting exactly like everyone would expect. Cool, confident, a don't-mess-with-me attitude, and...a new axe? Interesting. Though what I'm enjoying is the hint of fear in her eyes whenever she looks at me. Guess she took to heart our little conversation.</p><p>"Alright class. Drop your weapons and grab a bucket. Then choose a partner and we can get started."</p><p>He gets the expected complaints but everyone complies. Once everyone is paired off, Gobber walks over to the treeline.</p><p>"Today is about teamwork. What you are going to do is hide out in the woods until an hour after dusk. When I blow the horn, you must find and soak the other teams. If you get soaked, you're out. Now go!"</p><p>Snotlout and Tuffnut walk into the woods boasting about their success and being a general annoyance. Astrid and Ruffnut are surprisingly quiet as they walk in. I look at Fishlegs. He seems rather nervous.</p><p>"You okay, 'legs?"</p><p>"W-what? Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."</p><p>I give him a flat look.</p><p>"No you're not. What is it? I promise not to laugh."</p><p>He takes a breath.</p><p>"I'm scared of the woods. And the dark. And being lost. And being lost in the woods while it's dark."</p><p>Well then.</p><p>"Fishlegs, it'll be fine. Remember, I live in these woods. I know where everything is, so we won't get lost. Come on, lets find a good spot to wait before it gets too much darker out here."</p><p>I grab his arm and gently pull him with me. He hesitantly follows, spitting out random dragon facts. Must be his way of keeping calm.</p><p>"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims…"</p><p>"Fishlegs, while I get mumbling to yourself is a way to keep calm, talking about the ways a dragon can kill you is not going to help."</p><p>"S-sorry, just nervous."</p><p>"It's fine, 'legs. Let's talk about something else, like that plant you found so interesting the other day."</p><p>"Oh! That plant is a really rare variant of..."</p><p>I tune him out slightly as we keep walking. He slowly picks up the pace, so I guess it worked for getting his mind off things. I guide him around any pitfalls and low-hanging branches and answer him when he asks a question. Soon, the sun has completely set and he doesn't even notice. Well, until he steps on a twig, anyways.</p><p>"Wait, where are we?"</p><p>"In the woods."</p><p>"When did it get so dark?"</p><p>"About...twenty minutes ago?"</p><p>"Are we lost?"</p><p>"No. I told you, I live in these woods. There is no chance of us getting lost. Now come on, a good hiding spot is right over here."</p><p>I walk him over to a small cave. It use to be a den to some bears, but they were driven off by my parents a while ago. I sit Fishlegs down and make a small fire to help sooth his nerves.</p><p>"T-thanks."</p><p>"No problem. But this will be going out when we start, alright?"</p><p>He gulps, but nods. We stay there for the next while, talking about random things. Mostly dragon facts, which I know a lot about. I have to be careful not to say too much. Fishlegs is one of the smartest people on the island, if anyone could suspect me for anything, it would be him.</p><p>He's in the middle of speculating about Night Furies when the horn sounds off.</p><p>"Well, looks like it's time to start."</p><p>"Y-yep."</p><p>I look at him. He's sweating. I sigh.</p><p>"How about this. We can split up."</p><p>"W-what?!"</p><p>"Relax, I'm not done. Since I know the woods better than you and can get around much faster, I was thinking that I could go and hunt the other teams. While I do that, you stay here and hide nearby. The fire should attract another team, and when they get close enough, you can soak them."</p><p>He thinks about it for a bit, then nods.</p><p>"A-alright. I-I can do that."</p><p>I smile and pat his arm.</p><p>"Good. I'll come back after I get someone and we can regroup, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I give him a nod before grabbing my bucket and disappearing into the woods. I have no idea where the others could be, so this might take a while. Dad jumps down next to me as I let out my scales.</p><p>
  <strong>"I get to watch you this time! So, what are we doing?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm currently hunting down the other teams. I have to soak them with this in order to beat them."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ooh, hunting! Can I help? I have a very good idea to scare them."</strong>
</p><p>I sigh. Dad loves scaring people. Especially people he knows hurt me.</p><p>
  <strong>"No, I need to do this myself."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Aw, that's no fair."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"How about this. After I find and soak them, you can have your fun as they head back to the village."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Deal! Ooh, I can't wait!"</strong>
</p><p>I chuckle and keep walking. I backtrack a certain distance and walk in the direction the others went in, looking for tracks. Dad keep me company, jumping from tree to tree and sometimes chasing after a rabbit or squirrel he scares. I spot some footprints.</p><p>
  <strong>"Lets see, two people, a heavy and medium weight, absolutely reek, Snotlout and Tuffnut."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"So stupid and stupider?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That would be them. This way."</strong>
</p><p>I follow the tracks in the ground, but slowly switch to following their scent as it gets stronger.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, those two smell awful. How can you stand being in the same village as them?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You get use to it, though it doesn't make it any better."</strong>
</p><p>We pause when we start hearing sounds, and move much slower than before, making sure to keep quiet. We round a corner and have to hold in our laughter.</p><p>Snotlout and Tuffnut have both fallen asleep, and are currently cuddling with each other. Tuffnut is even kissing Snotlout's arm.</p><p>
  <strong>"O-oh, this is good!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The idiots just got together!"</strong>
</p><p>It's a good thing both of them seem to be heavy sleepers, otherwise our badly held in snickers would wake them.</p><p>
  <strong>"A-alright. Alright. I'm going to gently soak them. After I take their water bucket, you can scare them."</strong>
</p><p>Dad eagerly nods, and I get to work. The first thing I do is grab Snotlout's bucket and move it away from them. Then I take my bucket and slowly pour it over him. I set the bucket aside and grab Tuffnut's, before soaking him as well. I put his bucket down and slip away, giving dad the go ahead.</p><p>He grins a very toothy grin and slips over to them. He stops when he's right at their feet and rears up on his hind legs, before lunging forwards and roaring right in both of their ears. It has the desired effect of waking both of them up and scaring them out of their wits.</p><p>He doesn't stop until we both can smell the effects of them wetting themselves. Now thoroughly scared, dad jumps and lands on a tree branch, watching them. I laugh loudly as I walk forwards. They turn wide eyes on me.</p><p>"W-what w-was t-that?</p><p>"Oh, you both getting a wake up call. Also, I soaked you both, so you're out."</p><p>It takes them a minute to figure out what I mean, and they scowl when they find themselves wet.</p><p>"Like you got us, Useless."</p><p>Snotlout gets up and grabs the empty bucket by him and throws it's non-existent contents at me. He stares ahead blankly for a moment, then groans.</p><p>"Like I said, I got you both. Now if you'll excuse me..."</p><p>I grab the water bucket and slip away, leaving them to the mercy of my father's wrath. The screams that follow me are rather satisfying.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>I make it back to where Fishlegs is waiting without further incident. I find him hiding behind some rocks at the entrance of the cave, waiting for someone to arrive. I slip over to him.</p><p>"I'm back."</p><p>He screams and panics, tossing his water at me. I quickly dodge out of the way and look at him.</p><p>"O-oh. Sorry. You scared me."</p><p>"I can tell."</p><p>"Did you get anyone?"</p><p>"Snotlout and Tuffnut."</p><p>"What about Astrid and Ruffnut?"</p><p>"Haven't found them yet. Gonna take a break first."</p><p>He nods and we sit in silence for a little bit. I feel dad's gaze on me, which means he's done having his fun with the boys.</p><p>"Alright, change of plans. We're gonna stay here and lure the girls in. I want you to sit over there, partially having your back to the outside. I'll wait here to soak them when they come."</p><p>"Wait, I have to be the bait?"</p><p>"You did toss your water at me."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>He gets up and walks over to the indicated spot, making sure to angle himself so he's facing the cave and not outside. I take his former position and look at where my dad's glowing green eyes are. I give him a small nod and wink, and his eyes widen for a moment before narrowing in what I know is a toothy grin.</p><p>His presence vanishes and I'm left waiting for the other group to arrive. I look over at Fishlegs and see him starting to nod off.</p><p>"You can get some sleep if you want. You don't need to do much besides be out in the open."</p><p>"Oh. Okay. Thanks."</p><p>I nod and he gets himself as comfortable as he can on the stone and dirt floor. I take back up sentry position and listen for any incoming footsteps. About ten minutes later, dad's wing beats pass by over head and the sound of running reaches my ears.</p><p>I peek over the rock and watch Ruffnut walk out into the open and get quickly pulled back behind a tree.</p><p>"Wait, it might be a trap."</p><p>A snort.</p><p>"Like any of the others could set up a trap."</p><p>"Just be careful."</p><p>Astrid looks for movement before sneaking over to the cave, Ruffnut right behind her. They spot Fishlegs.</p><p>"There. He's sleeping."</p><p>"See? Told you it wasn't a trap."</p><p>"I don't care. I'm not taking chances. Useless will not be the one to beat me."</p><p>They continue to work their way over, and conveniently stop at the bottom of the rock I'm on. Astrid gestures to Ruffnut to move on three, then counts down. Right as they're about to jump out, I tip my bucket.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Both soaked girls look up, and I grin back down at them. Astrid punches Ruff.</p><p>"Not a trap, huh?"</p><p>"Does this mean we're out?"</p><p>Astrid grits her teeth.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"By Hiccup?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you-"</p><p>"Yes Ruffnut! Gah!"</p><p>Astrid storms off. Ruffnut just shrugs and follows her. I roll my eyes and wake Fishlegs. Once he's up, we walk back to where Gobber should be waiting. I make sure to take him on a different path than the girls are taking so dad can have his fun with scaring them.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Gobber didn't know if he should be surprised or proud. After blowing the horn, he went back to the meet up spot ready to sleep the entire night through, thinking no one would get anywhere.</p><p>Then a distant roar wakes him up and he has a flash of concern, before figuring that the teens can handle themselves. An hour later, Snotlout and Tuffnut walk in, soaked through and scared out of their wits. Gobber made sure to tease them for wetting themselves.</p><p>After another hour, he hears an angry scream. Figuring it to be the temperamental shield maiden, he brushes it off. Then a soaked and dirty Astrid and Ruffnut show up followed by a clean and dry Hiccup and Fishlegs.</p><p>"So, who got who?"</p><p>"We got all four of them."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really. Those two were making out in their sleep and these two fell for our trap."</p><p>"Well, good job then. You all are dismissed."</p><p>Hiccup throws a smug look at Astrid and she leaves seething. Snotlout has to restrain himself from hitting him and storms off. Ruff and Tuff just walk away and Fishlegs quickly heads home with a quick thanks for keeping him calm. Hiccup walks back into the woods and hugs his father. They share a laugh.</p><p>
  <strong>"All too easy."</strong>
</p><p>- - - -</p><p>As the sun came up Ezra, deciding Hiccup needed more practice, and to ride off his high from scaring the others, started a game of chase. They both were bounding through the woods, switching back and forth on who tried to catch the other. They dropped back into the cove, and after shoving a sleeping Luna into the pond, it became a game of 'Flee-from-the-angry-Dragoness-Mother'.</p><p>In true fashion, both boys got trumped by her, before she found herself ganged up on by two mischievous boys. Using her camouflage to her advantage, she lost Ezra, but not Hiccup. He used his sixth-sense and was able to track her down, pushing her into the stream where they first met.</p><p>Once they realized where they were, both took a break to reminisce on that time. Hiccup hugged Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you for caring. I don't want to know where I'd be now if it wasn't for you guys."</strong>
</p><p>She purred and nuzzled him, which he gladly returned with some extra scratching that only human hands could give. Then Ezra bound up and tackled both into the water, laughing. Before he could get away, though, Luna caught his front paws with her tail while Hiccup jumped up and caught his neck, throwing him off balance and into the river.</p><p>Then as payback, Hiccup gave him a thorough scratching, making sure to hit his sweet spot. They dragged him out of the water and found some rocks to sunbathe on, enjoying their time as a family.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Astrid was feeling very conflicted. The source of her trouble? One Hiccup Haddock, who was nothing like she believed. All her life, the village has known him as the screw up, the nuisance, the one who was a failure of a Viking.</p><p>Now, in just one week, he threw all that out the window. First, the start of 'dragon' training. They all went into the woods, and she was sure it would be easy as can be. After all, she was the best, and the woods were her playground. But then he not only took the two weapons that should have been hers, he gloated about it.</p><p>Then the next class, which turned into a free-for-all at some point. She was doing just fine, avoiding the others and attacking them when they had their guard down. But again, Hiccup managed to stay just ahead of her. Then he 'saved' her and again gloated by demanding thanks.</p><p>That was the last straw. How could he be so unconcerned about this? She rounded on him, telling him this wasn't a joke, that he needed to chose a side. His response was unexpected. He rounded on her, asking why his side should be theirs when they never treated him like he was part of them.</p><p>Then, after taking out her rage on some trees, she found him in the smithy and demanded he fix her axe. That was when he acted like everyone said he did, by being clumsy and unable to do the simple task of sharpening her axe right. She yelled at him again, telling him to grow up and stop treating this like a game.</p><p>Apparently that was a step too far, since she found her own axe less than an inch from chopping off her ear. She didn't have time to notice the axe was more damaged then when she brought it in, because he was again countering her and what the villagers thought of him. So she quickly paid and ran.</p><p>Then during the next class, they all had to hide in the woods at night and hunt the others. Again, she thought it would be easy. She knows the woods best, and even with Ruffnut slowing her down, they had an easy win. They never found Snot and Tuff, since those two got soaked by Hiccup. Or more likely Fishlegs.</p><p>But once more, she was proven wrong. They had somehow lured the two of them right to where they set up a small camp. It was so obvious it was a trap, but she knew neither of the boys were cunning enough to get the drop on her. They were ready to soak Fishlegs, and were about to jump him when Hiccup soaked them both. It was infuriating.</p><p>There was also the possibility of him being the traitor that released the dragons. While she agreed that they needed to find the culprit, she wasn't sure if it was him. Sure, she could take the easy way and help Snotlout and the Twins just blame him like they do for everything else, but it could easily get turned around on them without any actual evidence.</p><p>This is helped by the fact that there isn't any evidence at all. She's looked through the ring, and it's like the dragons weren't even there in the first place. Both gates were locked, as were the cages, and the only people that could get inside were the Chief and Gobber. Could Hiccup get in too? It would make sense, he is Gobber's apprentice.</p><p>Well, if no clues are to be found there, then she'll just have to do some interrogating instead. She grins as she spins her axe. No one has ever been able to resist her method of retrieving information, and she doesn't plan on Hiccup being the first to do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days started to fall into a rhythm. First were the training classes for the recruits. Most of the time they were held in the woods, since the arena didn't have the needed equipment for whatever Gobber had planned. They were held far enough from the cove that Hiccup was able to relax, but he still worried that someone would find it.</p><p>The classes themselves were also rather easy for Hiccup. Since the woods were his home, he had an advantage. It also helped that he was part dragon, since his senses and instincts gave him an advantage in whatever task Gobber made them do. Hiccup found it very amusing to see Astrid and Snotlout fuming at his success, since it gave undeniable proof that he wasn't useless like they thought.</p><p>There were only three problems so far regarding his dragon side. The first is when a class had them working around a field of Dragon Nip. It took all of Hiccup's concentration not to jump in and roll around in the field, purring his head off. Though after class ended he did allow himself to enjoy a bliss filled evening in the stuff. It took his parents two hours to get him out without letting themselves get caught in it as well.</p><p>The second time was when he was working with Fishlegs again. Something had scared him senseless for a moment and he had grabbed Hiccup and held him like his life depended on it. The problem was both him possibly feeling Hiccup's scales under his clothes and his hand brushing that sensitive spot under his chin. He was somewhat thankful Fishlegs was holding him so tightly since he almost collapsed into a boneless heap.</p><p>The last problem came in the form of a patch of light getting reflected off of Astrid's axe. He was able to ignore it at first, but as it kept moving, he found himself constantly drawn back to it. It was a good thing he was suppose to be tracking Astrid, otherwise it would have been hard to explain what he was up too.</p><p>In the village, he was starting to get an uncomfortable amount of attention from the villagers. All of them had heard of his success in the woods and wanted to know how he did it. They knew he basically lived in the woods, and thought he had gotten some useful skills that he could use in training.</p><p>While that was mostly true, the answers always involved spilling a secret he wasn't about to share, so he often made excuses or avoided everyone all together. This was made harder due to the fact that Astrid was bent on following him everywhere, determined to find out where he got his skill from. He also suspected she was trying to find evidence to convict him of letting the dragons go.</p><p>Hiccup was also in the process of sneaking materials out of the village for his projects in the cove. At the moment, it was for the extension to the storage shed and the eventual forge he was going to make. During the day, he would make the needed metal parts like nails and plates, keeping it out of sight from Gobber.</p><p>While he always took extra materials for projects, the amount he was going to take for this had a good chance of getting the elder blacksmiths attention. So whenever Hiccup had free time, he would go with his parents and loot some hunter ships that were unfortunate enough to come with in range.</p><p>At night, he would sneak all the materials out. He started with the small bits, like the nails and coal. Then worked up to the wooden planks and beams. Those took more effort since they were much bigger and heavier. The last parts he was taking were the parts for the anvil and other metal parts, like his smoke disperser.</p><p>His dad was currently sneaking in with him, both headed for the forge. They hid behind a house as a guard walked past, oblivious to their presence. Hiccup had to drag his dad in the right direction, his need for scaring people distracting him.</p><p>They slip into the forge, and instantly Ezra makes a racket after sticking his head into an empty bucket.</p><p>
  <strong>"Really?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What? It was an interesting bucket."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's a wonder you haven't been caught yet, what with all the noise you make."</strong>
</p><p>Ezra snorts.</p><p>
  <strong>"Whatever. What do we need?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"This stuff over here. I already pa-"</strong>
</p><p>"Hiccup?"</p><p>Father and son freeze at the new voice.</p><p>"Are you in there?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Crap! This is your fault mister noisy!"</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup quickly hides his scales and throws on his apron before walking out the door to meet Astrid.</p><p>"Astrid! Hi, Astrid. What do you want?"</p><p>"I want to know what you're up too."</p><p>"I'm not up to anything. What is there that I would be up too?"</p><p>"Why are you at the forge at this hour?"</p><p>"I work here and am finishing up a project."</p><p>"What project?"</p><p>"Why do you care, exactly?"</p><p>"You're hiding something. The others don't see it but I do, and I intend to find out what it is. So what is it you're working on?"</p><p>She takes out her axe and levels it at him. He scowls.</p><p>"I don't have to answer to you, miss perfection. Need I remind you what happened last time you got in my business? I may not be so generous with how much hair you lose next time."</p><p>"Fine. Then what about the dragons going missing? Know anything about that?"</p><p>"Are you accusing me or looking for clues?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Like I told the trio of idiots, there is no evidence pointing to anyone. The gates were locked, the cages were locked, no sign of the dragons even being there in the first place."</p><p>"Which is why I want answers. You are the most suspicious person in this, and I will get my answers."</p><p>She pushes forwards and traps his neck between her axe and the wall. Hiccup quickly shushes Ezra before he starts growling.</p><p>"Oh, gee. I feel so threatened. It would be a shame if it was found that the great Astrid Hofferson killed the Heir to the tribe because she was jealous and acting off of rumors."</p><p>Before she can react, he reaches forwards and grabs her neck with one hand and the axe handle with the other. He uses her surprise to spin her around and shove her into the wall, hand still around her throat and axe over her braid. He stares deep into her eyes, now filling with fear.</p><p>"I will not tell you again, Astrid. Leave me alone, or you will lose more than just your hair. Do you swear to leave me alone from now on, or will I need to use more...encouragement?"</p><p>He loosens his hold on her neck enough for her to speak, but she just gasps and tries to get out of his hold. He doesn't budge, even when her knee hits his crotch. Her eyes widen.</p><p>"Very well. Just remember you brought this on yourself."</p><p>Hiccup pushes the axe forwards, cleanly slicing through her braid and leaving a cut from just below her eye to the bottom of her ear. He spins again and throws her to the ground from her throat. She gasps and shakily stands, one hand on her neck. Her hair is now uneven, with several different lengths going from her ear down to her shoulder. He throws her the axe, and she flinches away from it, letting it land at her feet.</p><p>"Accept that someone is better than you, stop making false accusations and grow up. Otherwise you may not make it out alive."</p><p>She just backs up and runs, not bothering to grab the axe. Hiccup lets out a growl as Ezra peeks out from inside.</p><p>
  <strong>"That went well. Good job. She deserved it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, I know. I just don't like needing to use terror like that, but she isn't going to learn otherwise, it seems."</strong>
</p><p>They go back inside and quickly get what they came for. Hiccup straps most of it to Ezra's back and carries the rest. As they leave, Hiccup eyes the axe Astrid left. He picks it up and they run for the forest, ready to get out of the village.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Gobber is waiting at the docks for the one lonely and very damaged ship to arrive. He isn't sure how Stoick will take the news about the dragons being let out, or that his son is very skilled in the woods. He just hopes his old friend will see reason.</p><p>The ship pulls into port and those on the dock start helping unload the passengers and remaining cargo from the deck. Stoick is helped up and Gobber walks over to him, grabbing his bag as they walk.</p><p>"I trust you found the nest at least?"</p><p>"Not even close."</p><p>"Ah, excellent."</p><p>They keep walking and more villagers come down the ramp, but none of them stop to greet the chief with anything more than a standard hello.</p><p>"Did something happen while I was gone?"</p><p>"A few things. The first I should mention is the dragons are gone."</p><p>Stoick stops and looks at Gobber.</p><p>"What do you mean gone?"</p><p>"The first day of trainin', I went to let a dragon out, but nothin' happened. Looked through the rest and found someone let all the dragons out."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Now, don't go pointing fingers just yet. No evidence was left about who it was, just that someone let them out."</p><p>"Have you looked into it?"</p><p>"Yeah, but we haven't gotten very far. Like I said, no evidence."</p><p>Gobber starts walking again and Stoick catches up when he comes to terms with it.</p><p>"Then what have you been doing for training?"</p><p>"Ah, this is the other piece of news. Instead, I've been makin' the recruits fight each other in the woods, and you'll never guess who's winnin'."</p><p>"It must be Astrid or Snotlout. Fishlegs is smart, but far too timid."</p><p>"Nope. Hiccup is winnin' by a long shot."</p><p>Stoick stops and stares at Gobber with clear disbelief.</p><p>"Hiccup?"</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"Hiccup is winning?"</p><p>"Well, don't sound so surprised Stoick. He practically lives in the woods, was bound to learn somethin' sooner or later."</p><p>"I'll believe it when I see it."</p><p>"Well, you're in luck. With the hunt back, the semi-final round can start."</p><p>"What's it going to be?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Gobber gives a mischievous grin that Stoick has learned means nothing good.</p><p>"Odin, this is going to be good."</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Hiccup and Luna had spotted the ships the day before they arrived, and Hiccup made sure to spy on Stoick when they docked. He wasn't surprised that his former father didn't think he was capable of taking care of himself. He expected it. What he was worried about was whatever Gobber had planned for the semi-final round.</p><p>
  <strong>"So you have no idea what it might be?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"One thing you learn about Gobber is that he can be unpredictable when he wants to be. The best I can guess is he's going to have the two or three of us with the most points have a competition against each other to decide the finalist."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He hasn't let it slip as to what he's planning?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"If he didn't tell the chief what it is, then I have no hope of finding out without spying on him."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, your father and I will be nearby and ready to help if need be."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I know, thanks."</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup gets back to work on the addition to the storage shed. He pushes another plank into place, grabs another nail and starts hammering.</p><p>
  <strong>"I just hope that whatever he has planned doesn't get too close to here."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, if they do get too close, we can scare them off."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Not likely. If they suspect that a dragon is living in the area, they won't rest until the dragon is killed or captured. And since there happens to be a lack of dragons in the kill ring at the moment, capture is more likely."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Come on, we're Furies! They can't catch us."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dad, that overconfidence will end badly. What the Vikings lack in brain power they make up for in strength and numbers. I mean, they've survived seven generations of dragon attacks, so that says something."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That they're stupid."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"And stubborn."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"And sturdy. The people here wouldn't be alive if they didn't know how to fight and survive. You have to give them that."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Fine, but only because I have too!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ezra, listen to your son. He's the one who actually goes into the village."</strong>
</p><p>He snorts. Luna sighs and Hiccup rolls his eyes. What a family they make.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>"Alright, you lot. Now that the nest hunt has returned, it's time for the semi-finals!"</p><p>The arena is crowded with all six trainees and Gobber inside. Astrid has been getting a lot of looks, but refuses to share why her hair is so short. Hiccup's constant looks help.</p><p>"Now, the final round will be between the two that make it past this round unless we get our hands on a dragon. Then we'll have another round after this to decide who gets to kill it. For this round, the three with the most points will be participating. So Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, scram! You lost."</p><p>The three teens are quickly ushered out of the arena and into the stands.</p><p>"Now, you three have a simple challenge."</p><p>Snotlout breaths a sigh of relief.</p><p>"You must survive on a deserted island for three days and sail back on your own."</p><p>Snotlout quickly takes back his relief.</p><p>"At dusk tonight, you three will be taken to another island. You must forage and build shelter for yourselves to survive. Then you must take one of the three boats left behind and sail back to Berk. Points will be decided based on your camp, hunting skill, and sailing prowess. An adult will be with you to watch your progress."</p><p>The three teens look at each other with slight worry.</p><p>"You will be allowed to take four things with you. A weapon, a tool of some kind, a tent, and a spare set of clothes. Is that clear?"</p><p>He gets three confirmations. Hiccup is the only one not very worried about surviving. Who would when they're part dragon and had two very deadly dragons train them in survival?</p><p>"Well don't just stand there, get packing!"</p><p>The three teens turn and leave the arena, heading for their homes to get what they need.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>At the docks, Gobber and three other people are waiting in a boat. Hiccup is the first one there. He has a small bag with his clothes, a skinning knife, and a bow with ten arrows. Astrid is the next to show up. She also has a bag with her clothes, as well as another axe and small dagger. Snotlout get there last, and has a large bag with his clothes, a sword and dagger. All of them have a tent roll as well.</p><p>"If you lot are ready, get in and we can go."</p><p>The three teens hop in the boat, and they push off, headed for the island that will be home for the next three days.</p><p>"Each of you will have one of these adults with you to make sure you don't cheat. They will only help if you ask, and you will lose points if they must help."</p><p>He gets nods in response and goes back to watching the water. Hiccup looks to the sky and can just make out his dad's silhouette against the stars. His parents, after learning what the round was, agreed to take shifts watching him. Hiccup tried to protest, but protective dragon parents will have their own say.</p><p>Luna is going to watch him for a few hours around noon, and Ezra is going to check on him around midnight every night until he comes back. Hiccup just hopes they stay on guard. He heard that Stoick is going to be leading a team through the woods to try and find some dragons to capture so the recruit that wins can still kill a dragon. If they find either of his parents, things will get bad and fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Camping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to the island was a rather smooth one. They arrived at the island in question just as the sun started to rise. The recruits were allowed to get some sleep before they got there, but Hiccup was taking no chances being stuck in a boat with two people who didn't like him finding out he has scales.</p><p>They beached and helped pull the boat shore before taking a look at the island. He knew this place. His parents took him here a few times when visiting some of their dragon friends. From what he knows, those dragons have moved on by now, so he shouldn't need to worry about any sudden drop ins.</p><p>"Alright, plain and simple. Each of you must go into the woods and find a spot to make camp. The better the spot, the better your score. If you can feed yourself and the person with you, more points. The better you show off your survival skills, the better. The adults with you will be staying in the camp, both to keep you from cheating, and to keep anyone else from sabotaging your camp."</p><p>He says this with a direct look at Snotlout, who scoffs.</p><p>"At the end of the three days, come back here. Three boats will be beached and ready for you to use. You must sail yourself and the adult with you back to Berk. The faster you get there and the better you do at handling the ship, the more points you get. Now scram!"</p><p>Snotlout and Astrid quickly leave with their chaperones following them. No doubt wanting to find the best spot before the others. Hiccup inwardly smirks at this. He knows this island, and therefore knows the best spots, which are in the opposite direction that they went in. He turns and heads for one such spot, the adult with him reluctantly trudging behind him.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>We arrive at the spot and I quickly set to work. The person with me must be impressed based on the emotions he's giving off. Speaking of smell...</p><p>"Before you do anything, go wash off in that stream. You stink and I don't want to deal with it the entire time we're here."</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do. Besides, Gobber told me to stay and watch the camp."</p><p>"Does it look like I've set up camp yet? No, I just chose a spot. Now go wash. I will get you lost out here, never to be seen again if you don't."</p><p>I think the absolute seriousness in my tone is what got him moving. He quickly runs off in the direction of the nearby stream. I sigh and start unpacking. The area I chose is simple but has everything I need. One of the trees has a small overhang that acts as a simple roof, so all I need to do is toss a sheet over it and make a covering for the entrance, which I most definitely need. Sleeping with my scales hidden gives me a horrible headache when I wake up.</p><p>The area also has a small clearing with enough room to make a campfire without needing to worry about setting anything on fire and letting the smoke filter through the leaves and branches, dispersing the smoke. There's also a small crevice at the base of another tree that can be cleaned and covered to make a nice hide-y hole for food. My scent makes sure no animals come to try and steal it during the night. There also aren't any rocks stuck in the ground, which is a plus.</p><p>I have a nice fire going with a complete camp set up when the adult gets back. His look of surprise is rather satisfying. He takes it all in with wide eyes.</p><p>"You did all this?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"By yourself?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He looks around some more.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I will make sure you get left here."</p><p>He quickly holds his hands up. I chuckle.</p><p>"Now, I also set up a spot for you right there if you want it."</p><p>I gesture to another tree that's been cleared of foliage on the floor. He nods and walks over, setting up his own bed. My stomach starts growling, so I get up and grab my bow.</p><p>"I'm gonna catch us breakfast. Be back before noon."</p><p>He nods and I walk off. When I get far enough, I let out my scales and get to work tracking any potential prey. I know some deer live here, but I think they're on the other side of the island. Rabbits are plentiful as well, along with the odd boar and bear. The river near my camp has fish in it too, so food isn't much of a problem.</p><p>What will be a problem is eating the food raw. My dragon stomach can handle it just fine, but it would look really bad to just eat raw meat in front of a random Viking. He would think I've gone mad. Not that everyone doesn't think that anyways, but this would just confirm it. It also isn't that cooked food will make me sick, but I prefer the taste of raw meat.</p><p>While out looking for food, I decide to check and see where the other two have set up so I know where to stay away from. I make my way back down to the beach, finding Gobber still there for some reason. He's talking to one of the other men that came with us. Snotlout's adult supervisor, by the looks of it.</p><p>"See any dragons, by chance?"</p><p>"No. I have found evidence of some being here, but I think they've left."</p><p>"Hmm. Well, keep looking. If you can't find any by tonight, then don't worry about it."</p><p>The man nods and walks off, likely headed to where Snotlout is set up. I follow him while thinking over what I heard. I know that Gobber has been searching the woods for dragons to capture, but I already know that only my parents and I are the only permanent dragon residents. Some Terrors lodge in the trees sometimes, but Berk's reputation in the dragon community is a rather bad one. Most are shocked and awed that we would even stay there.</p><p>I make a mental note to head back to the beach tonight to see if I need to free anymore dragons. I hope not, that would just make this more complicated. The only good thing is most of the dragons aren't here. I'll make sure to get mom to find any others that are still here and warn them, just in case.</p><p>The loud Viking eventually stomps into what looks like a rather horrid campsite. Mostly dead trees are everywhere, with lots of foliage littering the floor. The ground is uneven and has lots of rocks in it. The campfire is set up directly under a tree, next to a fallen log. That's just asking for a fire to start. The only good thing is the stone overhang where a small tent is set up.</p><p>"This is a horrible campsite, you know."</p><p>"Shut up! It's the best place I could find."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>That poor, poor man. He's going to have back problems when he gets back. I slip away and head in the direction Astrid took with her chaperone. Catching her scent is easy. All I have to do is sniff around for the smelly Viking that got stuck with her.</p><p>I follow the scent trail to the next campsite. This one is much better than Snotlout's, but not quite as good as mine. The trees are rather healthy, and most of the ground has been cleared off. The ground is mostly flat with just a few rocks sticking up here and there. The fire is in the most open area, but the branches above it have a chance of getting set on fire. No overhangs are visible, so the tent is just set up next to a tree.</p><p>Astrid comes out of it, sheathing her dagger.</p><p>"There, done."</p><p>"Well done, Astrid. This is a rather good spot, and you had no problems setting up a fire or tent."</p><p>Astrid smirks.</p><p>"I bet the other two are still looking."</p><p>I take this as my queue and step out.</p><p>"Nope. I finished setting up camp a while ago."</p><p>Both women start at my sudden appearance, with Astrid coming close to chucking her new axe at me.</p><p>"What? How."</p><p>"I found a spot. I set up my stuff. Right now I'm hunting for some rabbits, or maybe a deer if any come around."</p><p>She scoffs.</p><p>"Whatever. Get out, this is my camp, and I won't have you trying anything."</p><p>"No, you're right. You would try cheating like that. Welp, I'll see you in three days!"</p><p>I vanish just as fast as I appeared. I her her sigh.</p><p>"How is he so good? He's called 'the Useless'!"</p><p>"Well, you need to remember dear, he does spend all his time in the woods. He was bound to learn something."</p><p>Wow. People defending me. I'm honored. I shake my head and start actually hunting. I passed plenty of dens on my way here, so finding something shouldn't be too hard.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>The man with me was once more surprised when I came back with six rabbits strung up. He watched as I smoothly and expertly skinned and gutted them, before setting them up to cook. I made a makeshift rotisserie to cook them on earlier, which the adult was once more surprised with.</p><p>I feel my mothers presence pass by over head and look up. I catch a faint glimpse of her hidden scales as she passes through the mid-day sun. I look back at my companion.</p><p>"I need to use the bathroom, I'll be back."</p><p>He nods and takes over rotating the meat. I quickly move far enough away so that I can signal my mother down. After getting her attention, she quickly dives and lands next to me, looking around.</p><p>
  <strong>"What is it? Is something wrong?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Not with me, no. I overheard Gobber talking. He want's to scout the island for dragons to capture. I wasn't sure if any were still living here or not, so I wanted to ask if you could scout around and warn any dragons that are staying here about it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, of course, hatchling. I can do that. Are you sure you're alright?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, mother. I'm fine."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Just making sure."</strong>
</p><p>We share a quick nuzzle before she takes off in search of any other dragons that may be staying here. With that taken care of, I stop by the stream on my way back for a drink of water and quick snack of raw fish. I eat as I walk, quickly tossing the bones away as I walk into camp. This will be a rather easy challenge if I do say so myself.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>The rest of the time passes both quickly and slowly. In the morning, I get up and stoke the fire. I take care of my business and grab a drink before heading out to catch breakfast. Once that is done, I sit around and idly sketch in the dirt. Come noon, I let my mom do her check up before going out to find lunch. Come back and repeat the waiting game. Then when the sun starts going down I track down dinner and go to bed. I wake up at midnight to give my dad a chance to do his own check up, and make sure he doesn't try anything, before going back to bed and repeating it the next day.</p><p>I'm somewhat glad this is only three days. It was starting to get boring. I am slightly concerned, though, since dad didn't show up last night. I know I told them not too, but they wouldn't miss a chance to watch me if they could help it. I get a small feeling of dread, but try to brush it off. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Both of them are Furies. They'll be fine.</p><p>The dawn of the last day has all of us at the beach boarding the boats and pushing off. I'm first in the water, rowing away from the island. Astrid is close behind with Snotlout seemingly getting his stuck on something. Whatever, not my problem.<br/>
</p><p>Now this part of the competition I will have trouble with. My former father never showed me how to sail, and Gobber did once but didn't get far with it. He managed to sink the boat when he accidentally dropped the anchor through the deck. And since I fly most places, I've never had much reason to bother with learning how.</p><p>I am slightly regretting this decision as Astrid gains on me, but I did come prepared. One day when my mother stopped by, I asked her to find the Scauldron family we helped before. They agreed to meet me out here today, but since I have a passenger with me, I have to keep it subtle. Discreetly, I tie a rope around the mast and toss the other end over the side.</p><p>I move back to the rudder and wait. I get an odd look from the adult, but before he can say anything, both of us are moving at high speed through the water. He shouts in surprise and I have to help him from falling off the side. I hear Astrid and her chaperone gasp behind us and start shouting. I ignore them and focus on steering the boat.</p><p>But as we get closer to Berk, the feeling of dread comes back, and only gets stronger the farther we get. I really hope what I feared would happen didn't happen. When we get close enough, the Scauldron that pulled us surfaces slightly for me to give her my thanks and a quick scratch. I smoothly sail us the rest of the way to the docks, and already I can tell something is up.</p><p>The people here are way to cheerful. Everyone seems to be in a perpetual good mood, and that only happens when a successful defense against a dragon raid happens or someone is about to make a noteworthy kill of some kind. I have a feeling I know which one it is. I try and ask what they caught, but everyone is tight lipped about it until the others get back. When they do, I hear the one thing I was truly dreading.</p><p>"The winner gets to kill the legendary Night Fury!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prisoner Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup ran home as fast as he could as soon as he could. He was hoping against hope that it wasn't Ezra they were talking about. He was a Night Fury! Master of stealth! Surely there was no way it could be him-</p>
<p>His mother was distraught. She was panicking and pacing and stumbling and looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for the past three days. She was speaking incoherently and mumbling and tripping over her words.</p>
<p>He looked in the cove and found a small amount of relief that nothing there had changed. It was still safe. No footprints were anywhere nearby and no foreign scents lingered anywhere. No one had found it.</p>
<p>Once he got his mother snapped out of her panic with an unhealthy amount of water to the face, she started talking.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"We had just gone hunting. Found some deer in the woods and took them down. After washing off in a lake, we laid out on some rocks to dry. We both must have fallen asleep because next thing I know bolas are being thrown and your father was surrounded. I tried to help him, but there were too many of them. I'm so sorry we didn't listen to you, Hiccup."</strong>
</p>
<p>After reassuring her that Luna was going to be fine, they started planning. The last round was between him and Astrid, and who ever won that was going to get to face the Night Fury. Since Stoick was worried that the dragon thief would try and free Ezra, guards were posted at all times around the arena, so they couldn't do a rescue mission without risking getting captured or killed.</p>
<p>They both had a hard time sleeping that night. Luna was worried that they wouldn't wait for the final round and kill Ezra sooner. Hiccup assured her that wouldn't happen. Stupid as they were, Vikings honored tradition. It was the right of the victor of Dragon Training to kill the dragon, they wouldn't dare go against that no matter how rare the dragon was.</p>
<p> So they fitfully slept, worried that everything will go wrong.</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>I was in the arena, standing next to Astrid waiting for Gobber to announce the final round. I kept looking at the cage dad was trapped in. I can hear his ragged breathing, which meant he was likely hurt when he got captured. I grit my teeth and focus on Gobber as he walks up.</p>
<p>"The last round is going to be in three parts. First, you will start at the docks and 'fight' your way into the village. People will be between you and the top that will try and stop you. You must get past them, without injuring them, to continue. After that, you must sneak through the village to the Great Hall. More people will be there, keeping an eye out for you. If they spot you, you must avoid capture. If they get you, you lose. Lastly, you must take one of the baskets of weapons that will be left at the hall and carry it all the way back here, to the arena and give it to myself and the chief. Points will be awarded based on how well you do. Is that clear?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p>I make sure to say that extra loud in the hopes that dad can hear it. I don't know if he's awake or not, so any extra reassurance will help sooth my nerves.</p>
<p>A villager escorts us to the bottom of the docks. Both of us are silent on the way down and stay silent while waiting. I think she finally gets that she isn't going to get anything from me. When the horn blows, we're off.</p>
<p>I am taking no risks today, not when dad's life is on the line. So I go full speed up the ramp, leaving Astrid in the dust. I mostly just dodge through people, but do shoulder a few out of the way since they don't move fast enough. One swings at me, and I simply catch it and throw them over my shoulder, not wanting to deal with it.</p>
<p>I skid to a stop when I reach the village proper and look around. Farther up are the people I have to avoid, and the side streets are blocked or will take too long to use. I head for the back alleys and start running again. I see Astrid get to the top just as I reach the first people. I get past most of them easily, my silent steps giving nothing away. I do have to make a dead sprint at the end though, where no cover is available. I slip into the hall with no issues.</p>
<p>I spot the weapon basket and quickly shoulder it. If I didn't have my hidden dragon strength, this would likely be to heavy for me to take very far. As it is, I should be able to get this to the arena. I rush out the doors and back through the village, heading for the arena. Astrid is only half way through the second half, and is shocked when she sees me run past. Once I get past the people, I go into a dead sprint. I don't care that Astrid has no chance of catching up, I will not let my fathers life fall into her hands.</p>
<p>I reach the bridge and almost skid to a stop. Of course Gobber would fail to mention one last obstacle in our way. There are at least twenty people on the bridge, armed and ready to stop me. I look through them and see no easy way to get through. I really want to just plow through them and knock them off the bridge, but that would end badly. So instead, I take an alternate route.</p>
<p>I charge the two people at this end of the bridge, but as I reach them, I jump to the side, right off the ledge. I hear their shouts of surprise and the sound of feet approaching the ledge, but focus on my task. I bring out my claws and use them to hook into the underside of the bridge, swinging my way to the other side. It takes a bit, but I eventually get there. I vault myself over the other ledge, much to the surprise of the people there, and finish the run into the arena. I rush in and come to a stop in front of Gobber and Stoick, quickly setting the basket down and taking a much needed breather.</p>
<p>"Well, that was fast, wasn't it Stoick?"</p>
<p>"Indeed it was."</p>
<p>They dismiss me and I discreetly walk over to my dads cage while we wait for Astrid.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Dad? Dad, are you alright?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiccup? Oh, thank goodness you're here. What's happening?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'm winning the honor to kill you is what. Are you hurt? You don't sound too good."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'm fine. No need to worry about me."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Dad. Now is not the time to be tough. Are you hurt?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"...Yes. My tail fin got sliced when they captured me and I got a few more minor cuts and bruises."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Is it bad?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Could be worse. I mean, I could have lost it."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Dad, now is not the time to be joking. Your life is on the line here."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Right, sorry. It will heal, but it needs proper attention."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Thought so. Now, are you sorry you didn't listen to me?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiccup, I thought now wasn't the time to mess around."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Are you? I seem to remember saying that overconfidence will get you killed."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiccup!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Well?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Fine, yes. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Hiccup. This is my fault."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Don't worry, dad. I will get you out of this. Though I expect some nice pampering when I get you out."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Yes, yes, whatever. Just hurry! It reeks of death in here."</strong>
</p>
<p>I turn my attention to the gate just in time to see a haggard looking Astrid walk in. She stumbles over to the two men and drops the basket at their feet.</p>
<p>"That is the end of the round. Will both recruits come here, please."</p>
<p>Gobber hauls Astrid over to the gate and I walk over to join them. Gothi approaches the ring and looks between us. Gobber puts his hook over Astrid, and Gothi shakes her head. He points at me and she nods. People start cheering and surprisingly Astrid doesn't glare. Maybe she's too tired to be angry.</p>
<p>"You did it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"</p>
<p>"Yes. Yeah, I can't wait. I am so ready for it."</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>Hiccup slipped around the guards, making sure to keep to the shadows of the night. After winning the final round, he went straight back to his mother and let her know Ezra was mostly fine, but they had to get him out of there as soon as possible.</p>
<p>The plan they came up with was simple. During the match, Hiccup would try and show the Vikings that dragons were kind creatures that were forced to attack. If that failed to work, Luna would blast her way into the ring and help get Ezra out.</p>
<p>Hiccup is really hoping that the damage to his father's tail fin isn't bad. A Night Fury's tail fin is essential to their flight. Losing that would mean being grounded, and that is something no dragon wants. Ezra would know, having been grounded like that once before.</p>
<p>Slipping into the arena, Hiccup worked his way around to the cage his father was being kept in. He stopped at the feeding flap on the bottom of the door and tested it. After making sure it would open, Hiccup slid his bag through, before quickly squeezing through himself. This was one of the times he thanked the gods for his small frame.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiccup? Is that you?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Yeah, dad. It's me."</strong>
</p>
<p>Hiccup reaches forwards until his hand meets Ezra's snout, then wraps himself around his neck.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Are you here to get me out?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I wish I was, but no. Stoick has guards posted everywhere around the arena. Since we let the dragons out after the last raid, he doesn't want to take any chances of letting the prized Night Fury go."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Then how am I going to get out of here?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Hiccup grabs his bag and traces down his fathers flank until he reaches the tail.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Tomorrow during our fight, we're going to do some acting."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh boy, acting. My favorite."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You know you like my impressions. Anyways, the plan is simple. When they let you out, we're going to show them that dragons aren't mindless beasts by having me 'tame' you."</strong>
</p>
<p>Ezra snorts.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"No one can tame a dragon."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I know, hence the acting."</strong>
</p>
<p>Hiccup traces his hand over the tail fins.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Which one of these is hurt?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Left."</strong>
</p>
<p>Finding the cut, which is worryingly big, Hiccup takes out the cloth and bandages before cleaning the wound.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"What if they don't fall for it?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Then mom comes in and breaks us out."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"But I thought you said this place was being guarded."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Right now, yes. And even more people will be here tomorrow. The difference is right now, they're expecting us to break out. When the fight is happening, that won't be anyone's focus."</strong>
</p>
<p>Hiccup applies the special salve he made before wrapping the wound.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Alright, all done. After we get you out of here, no flying until this is healed. Don't need you tearing it further."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hey, you're the hatchling. You don't tell me what to do."</strong>
</p>
<p>Hiccup gives him a flat look.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Dad."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"And I say no flying so it can heal."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"That's what I thought."</strong>
</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>I'm standing at the entrance to the arena. Most of the village is here, ready and waiting for the death of the infamous Night Fury. The only thing anyone is waiting on is Stoick to arrive and start his speech.</p>
<p>I look up to where mom is hiding on the cliffs. I know she would rather jump straight in now and save dad, but that would only get her captured as well. I hear someone walking down the path and look to see who it is.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Astrid?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just wanted to say good luck."</p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"And why is the great Astrid Hofferson wishing me luck?"</p>
<p>She bites her lip.</p>
<p>"This is a Night Fury you're going up against. No one has ever seen one before now. At least, no one has lived to tell about it. I just thought that a little extra luck wouldn't hurt."</p>
<p>I study her face. After our last talk, she's been much more subdued, and not just when dealing with me. She's become very timid, never forcing herself on others. That isn't to say she's letting them walk over her. She'll still give Snotlout a good punch to get him out of her business, but she's much more considerate now.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, thanks."</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
<p>Our awkward silence is broken by Stoick's speech.</p>
<p>"Well, I can show my face in public again."</p>
<p>Many people laughed.</p>
<p>"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being well...Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training? Well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad! And you know it!"</p>
<p>The crowd started roaring and I couldn't hold in a growl. Astrid looked at me funny, but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"But here we are. And no one is more surprised, or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking! Today, he becomes one of us!"</p>
<p>Everyone cheered. I looked at all the people and grimaced slightly. Then I saw Stoick's face. He looked so proud. But I knew he was proud of the son he thought he had, not the one he abandoned years ago. Gobber came around the corner.</p>
<p>"It's time Hiccup, knock 'em dead."</p>
<p>I send one last look at Astrid. She looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't know what. I walk into the arena and stop by the weapon rack they have set up. I grab the dagger and look at Stoick.</p>
<p>"Before we start, I have something to say."</p>
<p>The crowd quiets down, eager to listen.</p>
<p>"What if I told you that dragons could be tamed?"</p>
<p>This gets the expected reaction of laughs and looks of confusion. Stoick quiets them down.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, tamed?"</p>
<p>"I mean exactly what I said. You all know I spend a lot of time in the woods. Well, I've also run into my fair share of dragons out there, and guess what? I was able to tame some of them, get them to trust me, instead of kill me."</p>
<p>Many people look at me like I've gone crazy. Stoick stands.</p>
<p>"No. Dragons are mindless beasts, they attack without thought."</p>
<p>"Then let me prove it. I will show you all the truth by taming the Night Fury."</p>
<p>People start laughing.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy?! It will kill you!"</p>
<p>"Are you afraid of being wrong, Chief?"</p>
<p>Everyone fell silent. They all knew calling Stoick the Vast afraid was a bad move.</p>
<p>"I am afraid of nothing!"</p>
<p>"Then prove it! Let the dragon out and I will tame it. I've learned more about dragons than all of you combined. More than Bork the Bold! Swear that no one will enter this arena until I prove dragons can be tamed."</p>
<p>Stoick stares at me for a long time. He looks across the gathered villagers, then at Gobber. He looks back at me.</p>
<p>"Very well. If you're so certain this is possible, then we will not stop you from getting yourself killed. Release the dragon!"</p>
<p>It takes a moment, but the lock starts opening. As soon at it's clear, dad shoves the doors open, jumping out into the arena. He takes a moment to get use to the light before looking around. He starts growling louder the longer he looks at them, before turning to look at me.</p>
<p>As soon as we make eye contact, he goes from aggressive to passive, sitting down and expanding his pupils. The silence from the audience says all that it needs too of their shock. I take the dagger and hold it where he can see it. He goes back to growling until I toss it behind me. It clatters to the floor and slides into the gate.</p>
<p>I move away from the rest of the weapons and stop when I get a good distance from them. I raise my hand, and dad happily trots over to me, looking like an overgrown puppy. He pushes into me, then pounces. Several people gasp, but quickly stop when they hear my laughter.</p>
<p>"No, no! Toothless, stop! Get off, you overgrown lizard! Off!"</p>
<p>After making sure I'm properly covered in slobber, he backs up and I stand, giving him a good scratch behind the ears. He purrs and leans into the touch. I look up and have to keep from laughing at the shocked faces of the village. All of them clearly don't know what to make of this.</p>
<p>Locking eyes with Stoick, I speak.</p>
<p>"Like I said, they can be tamed. You just need to know how to do it."</p>
<p>Stoick looks at everyone, then back at me. He stands.</p>
<p>"Well, one can't deny the evidence. You said you know more than us, and clearly you do. But that does not change the fact that the dragons attack us, steal out food! This one is a menace, no matter how tame it is, and must be killed."</p>
<p>"What?! No! It isn't their fault!"</p>
<p>"Not their fault?! They have killed hundreds of us!"</p>
<p>"And you have killed thousands of them! They only defend themselves! The dragons raid us because they have to!"</p>
<p>"And why is that? Why must they raid us?"</p>
<p>"It's because of a monster in the nest. The-"</p>
<p>"Nest? You've been to the nest?"</p>
<p>"And here we go..."</p>
<p>"How did you find it?!"</p>
<p>"Are you going to listen to me, or just take what you want to hear and leave?"</p>
<p>"How did you find it, boy?"</p>
<p>"I'm not going to tell you unless you promise to listen to me."</p>
<p>We glare at each other for a few moments before someone else speaks up.</p>
<p>"Chief, I think I know how he found it!"</p>
<p>We both turn to face Astrid, who is gripping the gate to the arena.</p>
<p>"Oh? And how is that?"</p>
<p>"Think about it. Vikings have never been able to get there, but-"</p>
<p>"Astrid, you don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Only a dragon can find the nest, sir.</p>
<p>I look at Stoick. The realization spreads across his face.</p>
<p>"No, you don't know what you're up against! You all will die if you go there!"</p>
<p>"Cage the dragon and ready the ships! Lock this traitor up with it."</p>
<p>As people get ready to enter the arena, mom takes this as her queue to intervene. Camouflaged, she jumps into the air and dives, sending a blast into the bars. Everyone ducks when the familiar sound is heard.</p>
<p>"Night Fury! Get down!"</p>
<p>She slips through the hole in the bars and lands next to us, flapping her wings to kick up a cloud of dust around us.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"We're leaving, now!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"No arguments there."</strong>
</p>
<p>Dad shoots a blast at the bars, widening the hole for easier access. Mom runs over and crouches below it, letting dad use her as a spring board to get out. He slips through the bars and lands on top of the cage before swiftly jumping over the crowd of Vikings and into the nearby forest.</p>
<p>I run over and jump on mom's back and she launches herself out. Just as we clear the bars, though, something grabs my leg and pulls me off her. I hit the bars and grab them, keeping myself from falling back into the kill ring. Mom screeches when she realizes I'm not on her back anymore and stops, looking for me.</p>
<p>Her sudden lack of focus reveals her scales, though, and soon everyone is shouting about the new dragon. She makes to dive for me, but people are arriving with bolas.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"No, get out of here! I'll be fine, just go!"</strong>
</p>
<p>She makes to argue, but reluctantly changes her mind when a bola almost hits her tail. She takes off into the forest after dad, and I'm left hanging for all to see - literally.</p>
<p>People start to go after my parents, but stop when the realize they can't fly over the cliff that's just beyond the tree line. Instead, they turn to look at me. Many people start gasping when they see me, and I'm left to wonder why until I realize my shirt is riding up, showing off my scales.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Well, this is just great..."</strong>
</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>I am now in the Great Hall, missing my shirt and my hands tightly bound behind my back. A glorified muzzle was wrapped around my mouth and my ankles were shackled and chained together. Not the most comfortable thing I've ever worn, but also not the worst. Since they already know about them, I let the rest of my scales out for them to see.</p>
<p>Stoick and his council are here, talking about me like an object while the villagers are preparing for the largest nest hunt I've ever seen. While I wouldn't be worried about them finding it, they did learn the key was a dragon, and by the sounds of it, I'm going to be that dragon.</p>
<p>"Stoick, let the lad explain. I'm sure there's a good reason-"</p>
<p>"No, Gobber. It is just a beast in the form of man. A monstrosity, nothing more."</p>
<p>I snort.</p>
<p>"He's your son, Stoick."</p>
<p>"No, I have no son. That is just a shell using him as a cover. Who knows what it was planning to do."</p>
<p>I laugh as well as I can through the muzzle and get elbowed in the ribs for it. Gobber sighs and looks over at me. Coming to a decision, he walks over and takes the muzzle off.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Lad, what happened to you?"</p>
<p>"The short version or long version?"</p>
<p>"Uh..."</p>
<p>"Short it is. When I was five, I met those two dragons in the woods. They were nice to me and I learned more about them. A few months later and Stoick disowns me. I go to them and they adopt me. We do a fancy ritual and now I'm a hybrid. Skip forwards several years and here we are."</p>
<p>Gobber seems surprised.</p>
<p>"He disowned you?"</p>
<p>"Basically, yeah."</p>
<p>"And the dragons adopted you?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"So the Night Fury we caught..."</p>
<p>"Is my dad. The white one is my mom."</p>
<p>"I see..."</p>
<p>"Gobber, why are you talking to it? Put it's muzzle back on before it shoots us."</p>
<p>"Sorry, lad."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Gobber. And I can't actually shoot fire yet anyways, so..."</p>
<p>I shrug as best I can and he refastens the muzzle, leaving it much looser than before which I'm grateful for. The rest talk and argue some more before agreeing on something.</p>
<p>"Then it's settled. After we use it to get to the nest, we will hold a ceremony and kill the devil spawn as a celebration."</p>
<p>Oh. Well, that probably won't happen, since the Queen will kill them first. This is going to be a fun trip.</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>
  <strong>"What do we do?! They have him! They have our hatchling!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Luna, calm down, we need to think of a plan."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"But they have him! They saw his scales! He's been tied up like an animal!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Luna!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Ezra pounces on her to get her to stop pacing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Breathe, Luna. Breathe. In and out. Come on, in and out."</strong>
</p>
<p>They both take several deep breaths. Luna calms down considerably.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just so worried."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I know, dear. I am too, but panicking isn't going to help anyone."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Right. So what do we do?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"If I'm guessing right, then the Vikings are going to use Hiccup to lead them to the Queens nest."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"What? But, Hiccup might-"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I know. We just have to hope he keeps her out long enough for us to save him."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"But what about your tail? You can't fly without making it worse."</strong>
</p>
<p>Ezra brings his tail around and looks at the bandages Hiccup put there.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I have an idea about that, but we'll need some help."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fury Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was dragged down to the docks by two men. Several people stopped to look at me as we passed, either with confusion or disgust, not that I really cared. The ships were almost loaded, I was one of the last things needed before they set off.</p><p>We passed the teens on the way down. It looks like they get to come along with us. The Twins look at me with something between awe and excitement. Fishlegs is a mix of giddy and fearful. Snotlout is just disgusted and Astrid doesn't really have anything showing, but I make sure to tell her with my eyes just how badly she messed up.</p><p>I see Gothi on one of the higher platforms, and I catch her eye. She gives a small smile and nod, and I look at her with confusion. Is she saying everything will be alright? I really don't see how, considering Stoick is making me bring everyone to their doom.</p><p>We reach the ships and the two men holding me pick me up and roughly throw me onto the boat. I grunt from the impact. Two more people are picking me up and tying me to the mast, facing the front of the ship. I can tell I'm on Stoick's flagship, since he's always the one to charge in headfirst.</p><p>"Set sail! We head for Helheims Gate."</p><p>Stoick walks into my line of sight, shouting at the other ships behind us. Then he turns to me.</p><p>"Lead us home, devil."</p><p>I snort as he keeps walking to the front of the ship. If you think that place is home, you are sorely mistaken.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>We reach the fog surrounding the nest much faster than I would have thought possible. I focus on what's inside the fog, trying to listen for any dragons that are hiding, ready to strike. Stoick has the ships turn into the fog, and soon visibility for them drops.</p><p>I see Gobber walk up to Stoick.</p><p>"Listen, Stoick, I was hearing some of the men just now and well, some of them were wondering what it is we're up to out here- not me of course- I know you're always the man with the plan – but some of the men, not me, were wondering if there is in fact and plan at all and what that might be?"</p><p>"Find the nest and take it."</p><p>"Ah of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall back. Nice and simple."</p><p>I want to laugh at Gobber's horrible attempt to say he isn't scared. I really can't blame him, knowing what we'll find. I also want to groan at Stoick's horrible plan. Sure, taking the nest is good and all, but you don't even know what the nest looks like, or what's in it.</p><p>I'm drawn from my musings by a subtle sound coming from the fog. It takes me a minute to realize this is the song the Queen uses to lure in dragons and control them. I tense. I have no idea if she can even control hybrids and I have no intention of finding out.</p><p>Then the sound gets louder and it gets harder to think. I sluggishly notice that my pupils slit, that I start leaning to the right. The sound is making me feel slow, like I'm stuck in honey, with no way out.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Stoick shushes Gobber and focuses on the demon that is Hiccup. It seems like it's trying to block something out. Then it's head lifts and both men shiver slightly at the blank look on it's face. It's pupils are slit and it starts trying to move to the right.</p><p>Stoick moves to the back of the ship and takes over the rudder, pulling the ship to the right. As it moves left and right, Stoick moves the ship in that direction, the men alerting the ships behind them which way to go.</p><p>Gobber stays focused on Hiccup. The way he looks so blank is very disturbing to the blacksmith. He did warn them something was in the nest, a monster that could control the other dragons. Gobber just hopes Stoick didn't make a grave mistake not listening to his former son.</p><p>Then Hiccup is trembling in the bonds, trying to get out just before the ship hits land. Everyone gives small shouts of surprise and Stoick moves back to the front of the ship.</p><p>"We're here."</p><p>The moment his feet hit the ground, the strange buzzing sound stops and Hiccup stills. Stoick looks over the mountain and sees a red tail slip out of sight. He starts ordering people to set up the catapults and get the war supplies ready.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Hiccup slowly comes too. He feels very dizzy, and his vision is swimming. He tries to put a hand on his head, but finds he can't move. It takes him a moment to remember why. When he does, he wakes up much faster. His head shoots up and he looks around.</p><p>The catapults are already set up and people are in battle formation. Wooden spikes have been set up and Stoick is standing at the front, likely finishing some speech.</p><p>"No matter how it ends, it ends today."</p><p>He gives the signal and the catapults start firing. Most just bounce off the mountain, but one gets a lucky shot and opens up a cave. Hiccup can just barely make out the several dragons there. Stoick walks up to the opening and makes another signal.</p><p>A flaming ball is launched and sent straight down the cave. After a few seconds, a small boom sounds out and Stoick gives a battle cry, which is quickly taken up by the rest.</p><p>Hundreds of dragons fly out of the nest from any opening they can find, completely ignoring the Vikings on the beach. Hiccup cringes, trying to lower himself to the deck. He knows what they're really running from.</p><p>"Is that it?"</p><p>Gobber shrugs and starts walking back to the ships. The Vikings start cheering. Stoick looks over them, before spotting Hiccup trying to make himself smaller.</p><p>"This isn't over! Form your ranks, hold together!"</p><p>Then a deafening roar sounds out and Hiccup is trying in vain to get out of the ropes holding him. The villagers quickly run away from the mountain as it gets cracked open from the inside. A giant head shows itself to the outside world.</p><p>"Beard of Thor, what is that?!"</p><p>"Odin help us, catapults!"</p><p>The catapult crews quickly reload and fire, but all it does is gets the monsters attention. It uses a catapult as a snack before focusing on the ants running around on the beach.</p><p>"To the ships!"</p><p>"No! No!"</p><p>Then the beast breathes a huge torrent of flame at the ships, forcing those already onboard to jump or get roasted. Hiccup gets slightly toasted from the flames, but quickly sets back to work getting free. The ropes got lit on fire, and are slowly wearing thin.</p><p>"Smart, that one."</p><p>"I was a fool."</p><p>Stoick walks over to Spitelout.</p><p>"Lead the men to the far side of the island."</p><p>"Right! Everyone! To the far side of the island!"</p><p>"Gobber, go with the men."</p><p>"I think I'll stay. In case you're thinking of doing something crazy."</p><p>"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt."</p><p>Gobber grabs his arm.</p><p>"Then I can double that time."</p><p>Both men grin at each other before setting off. Stoick took one of the spikes and threw it at the monsters face. It hit just below the eye.</p><p>"Here!"</p><p>As it moves down to look at him, Gobber shouts.</p><p>"Oh no, here!"</p><p>It looks over at Gobber. Deciding to roast both of them, it rears back, preparing to fire. Then an explosion has it rocking forwards and both men look up.</p><p>A group of Night Furies, lead by Luna and Ezra, fly around it's head.</p><p>"Are those Night Furies?"</p><p>"Aye. And it looks like the front two are the ones from the arena."</p><p>With the dragons, they look over the Queen.</p><p>
  <strong>"She's huge!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"She stinks."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why are we helping the Vikings, again?"</strong>
</p><p>Ezra and Luna share a look.</p><p>
  <strong>"Look, just distract her while I find Hiccup, alright?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes ma'am."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"On it."</strong>
</p><p>Luna breaks off from the group as Ezra leads them around to start pelting the Queen with fireballs. She quickly skims over the burning fleet and spots Hiccup struggling with the ropes. Diving, she lands hard on the deck and Hiccup perks up at seeing her.</p><p>She grabs the ropes with her teeth and stars pulling, getting the already weakened binds to snap. Hiccup rips the muzzle off himself and hugs Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm so happy to see you!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Me too, hatchling. Come on, we need to go."</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup jumps on her back and they take off, rejoining the group already attacking the Queen.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hiccup!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dad!"</strong>
</p><p>Ezra quickly nuzzles Hiccup before positioning himself so Hiccup can slip onto his back, then refocuses on the task at hand.</p><p>
  <strong>"This thing's scales are too tough for us to get through. We can't get close enough without risking getting bitten or flamed."</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup looks over the dragon.</p><p>
  <strong>"Can you blind her?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That's what we're working on, but she's practically blind anyways. I'm more worried about her tracking our scent."</strong>
</p><p>The tyrant starts sucking in air, and Luna gets caught in the stream.</p><p>
  <strong>"Mom!"</strong>
</p><p>Ezra quickly loops around and dives, launching a blast at the side of the Queens head. It gets the Queen to stop sucking in air, but the shock wave sends Luna tumbling. It takes her some effort but she manages to recover.</p><p>
  <strong>"Are you alright?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Fine, just a little dizzy."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Find somewhere to land, I don't want you up here if you can't fly straight."</strong>
</p><p>She nods and glides over to the volcano, finding a ledge there to land on. Hiccup takes another look at the dragon.</p><p>
  <strong>"That thing has wings! Okay, lets see if it can use them."</strong>
</p><p>Ezra relays the command to the other Furies, and all of them start pelting her back. After a particularly strong blast, she gets knocked over.</p><p>
  <strong>"Think that did it?"</strong>
</p><p>The giants wings start opening, and she stands. The sound of flapping reaches their ears.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, she can fly."</strong>
</p><p>Ezra and Hiccup are made the target, and quickly fly over to the sea stacks. They smoothly weave through the rocks as the Queen simply slams through them.</p><p>
  <strong>"This isn't working, we need another plan."</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup looks up at the dark clouds.</p><p>
  <strong>"Okay dad. Time to disappear!"</strong>
</p><p>They angle up and make their way into the clouds, dodging a blast of fire as they go. Once there, they put some distance between them and the Queen. The other Furies meet up with them.</p><p>
  <strong>"Now what?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The wings. Keep shooting the wings, make the holes in them bigger."</strong>
</p><p>They nod and get to work. One by one, the dragons shoot the still flapping wings, aiming for already existent holes or making new ones. The Queen becomes enraged and shoots fire everywhere, forcing the dragons to scatter.</p><p>Ezra lets out a roar of pain, and Hiccup is instantly on his case.</p><p>
  <strong>"Dad, is your tail fin healed?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"...Yes?"</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup looks behind him and sees the tail fin is losing the green glow that says the healing spell was active. Once it fades, it reveals a still damaged fin that is not ready for flying.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, that move of yours just might ground you for life."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I was being careful!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Whatever, times up. Let's see if this works."</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup has Ezra fly in front of the dragon, getting her attention.</p><p>
  <strong>"Come on, is that the best you can do?!"</strong>
</p><p>They dodge her bite and dive, with the Queen following them. As they go down, Hiccup feels his chest start burning. He tries to ignore it, focusing instead on the massive dragon right behind them and his dad's damaged tail.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hiccup, what's the plan? My tail can't hold on much longer."</strong>
</p><p>The sound of gas building up gets their attention.</p><p>
  <strong>"Stay with me, dad. We're good. Just a little bit longer."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hiccup!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hold..."</strong>
</p><p>Ezra lets out another roar of pain and Hiccup turns to see a large chunk of the tail fin get ripped off, leaving only the top fourth of the fin intact. With the burning in his chest getting even worse, he does the one thing that might relieve it. He shoots his first plasma blast right down the Queens throat.</p><p>The effect is immediate, with the gas she was building up catching fire and getting forced into her throat. She spreads her damaged wings, and they fail to catch the air as she keeps falling.</p><p>Ezra manages to get around her head to avoid getting them both crushed between two immovable forces, but the lack of a complete tail fin has them both scrambling to dodge the several spikes along her back. Then Luna is there grabbing Ezra, getting them out of harms way.</p><p>But due to the lack of saddle and preparation to hold on, Hiccup loses his grip on both of them and hits one of the spines, knocking him out. His parents screech and Ezra gets out of Luna's hold, diving down after Hiccup. Luna is forced to get out of the way as the explosion from the Queen swallows her mate and hatchling.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Stoick makes his way through the smoke and ash. He was able to see from a distance the Night Fury and Hybrid fall into the flames, and he wanted to make sure neither got away. After Gobber's insistence, Stoick agreed to capture Hiccup and get some answers, but only on their terms. While it was true that at first he wanted Hiccup to be killed as part of a celebration, it wasn't them that won the battle. Hiccup and his Night Furies did that. Now he was going to get the boy and force some answers out of him.</p><p>The farther in he got, the more he heard distressed roars. He looked around and was able to spot that white dragon that had rescued Hiccup from the burning ships. It was jumping around, frantically roaring, looking for something, and Stoick had a good idea what it was looking for.</p><p>Staying out of it's sight, he kept walking, looking for either the dragon or hybrid. His search proved fruitful, as he was able to spot the dragon in question lying among the rocks, unmoving. He started to approach, but then the white dragon was there, violently hissing at him, staying between him and the dragon.</p><p>What had Hiccup said? Dragons can be tamed?</p><p>"Easy, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt them."</p><p>Stoick raised his hands in a placating manner, but the dragon just hissed again. Either the dragon was smart enough not to fall for it, or Hiccup was lying, again. He shook his head and decided to stall for time.</p><p>"I just want to make sure he's alright. That was a pretty big fall he took."</p><p>Stoick had no idea if the dragon was a he or not. Killing dragons didn't deal with gender, just weak spots. And now the white dragon in front of him was growling. It let out a short roar and was answered by several other roars. Soon, more Night Furies were blocking him from getting to the dragon.</p><p>Stoick took a step back. He may be a good fighter, but one man against seven Night Furies? The white dragon left the guarding to them as it turned back too the other dragon that had fallen, crooning and nudging it. The downed dragon let out a groan and blearily opened it's eyes. It focused for a second before opening it's wings.</p><p>He could just make out the head of the hybrid that was his son. The white dragon started sniffing and nuzzling him before stopping abruptly at what Stoick assumed was his legs. Then an ear-splitting wail was heard all over the island. Stoick covered his ears and closed his eyes, flinching away from the sound.</p><p>When he recovered, he saw the dragons were leaving. One of the larger Night Furies was grabbing hold of the downed dragon and the white one was carrying Hiccup. They disappeared into the fog within seconds, and Stoick wasn't sure if he wanted to see them again or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna was again pacing in front of the pond with worry, and this time Ezra couldn't stop her. It was understandable, really. Her mate and hatchling both went into battle and came out scarred, probably for life, and she wasn't fast enough to save them.</p><p>The other Furies that she had gone to get had left, promising to send their healer as soon as possible. While it has only been a day since fighting the Queen, Luna was a mother and mothers always worry about their hatchlings, especially when they don't wake up.</p><p>Ezra was sitting off to the side, watching his mate pace. He knew it was useless to stop her. She would only cease when Hiccup was up and about, and nether dragon knew when that was going to happen.</p><p>He blamed himself for this. He had ignored his hatchlings warnings about the Vikings, thinking he was just being dramatic. Then, when he let his guard down, they came and trapped him, injuring his tail fin, and dragged him into that awful kill ring to kill him.</p><p>His hatchling and mate came through though, and saved him, like he knew they would, but it was still his fault they wound up in that situation to begin with. Then his hatchling was exposed and captured and forced to lead the Vikings to the nest.</p><p>The dragon couldn't help but shudder at the memory of falling into the tyrants control. He felt so helpless, and yet could do nothing to help himself. The knowledge that Hiccup was forced into the same feeling made him feel even worse.</p><p>Then during the battle, he let his mate and hatchling fight with him, instead of making them wait for him and the other Furies to finish the fight. That lead to his tail fin being ripped off, but he was more concerned with getting Hiccup to safety. Then his hatchling was knocked off his back in his mates attempt to save them and Ezra was forced to crush Hiccup's leg to save him.</p><p>
  <strong>"This is all my fault..."</strong>
</p><p>Luna whipped around to face him.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, it is! Why did you have to be so reckless?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Of course you don't! You never do! You should have kept a better eye out!"</strong>
</p><p>Ezra finds himself getting angry at that.</p><p>
  <strong>"Me? Why couldn't you have kept an eye out?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, you want to blame me now?! Is that it?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Maybe I do!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why you little-"</strong>
</p><p>They were stopped from further argument by the sound of approaching wing beats.</p><p>
  <strong>"This isn't over."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No, it's not."</strong>
</p><p>Both continue to glare at each other until Healer Pheriks, Elder Greyah and to their surprise Alpha Nightsbane landed in their cove. Both dragons are quick to give a bow.</p><p>
  <strong>"A-Alpha, what are you doing here?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I came to check on our young warrior. Where is he?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Inside the cave, Alpha."</strong>
</p><p>The dragon nods and looks at the Healer, who in turn looks around the cove.</p><p>
  <strong>"The cave is where...?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh! Right here."</strong>
</p><p>Luna quickly walks over to the wall concealing the cave and pushes the lever that unlocks the door. The three new dragons look at the contraption in wonder before Luna leads Pheriks inside, shutting the door behind them.</p><p>
  <strong>"How is your tail, Ezra?"</strong>
</p><p>He looks at the Elder, then brings his tail around so they can see it. Both hiss at the sight of his mangled tail fin.</p><p>
  <strong>"We did warn you not to do anything dangerous, did we not?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing...I didn't have time to wait around, the Queen was about to roast us all alive."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"About that, Ezra..."</strong>
</p><p>Said dragon instantly stands at attention. Nightsbane chuckles.</p><p>
  <strong>"Relax, there is no need to be so formal."</strong>
</p><p>Ezra relaxes some, but still gives the Alpha his focus.</p><p>
  <strong>"I would like to know more about the events leading up to the battle, and the battle itself. The dragons I sent with your mate when she came did not give a very good description of events."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, uh, alright. Where do you want me to start?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Perhaps what lead you to seeking our help?"</strong>
</p><p>While Ezra recounts events, Luna is worrying about Hiccup.</p><p>
  <strong>"Can you help him?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Patience, Luna. These things take time."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Right, sorry."</strong>
</p><p>She goes back to pacing, eyes never leaving Hiccup's unconscious form laid on their nest.</p><p>
  <strong>"How is your mates tail fin?"</strong>
</p><p>Luna starts at the question.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, uh, he lost it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That is not good."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He deserved it, though."</strong>
</p><p>The Healer looks at her.</p><p>
  <strong>"And why is that?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He was the reason we got into this mess! His stupid overconfidence almost got Hiccup killed!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you think he does not know that?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Of course he does, he's been moping ever since we got back."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Then why does he deserve to be grounded for life?"</strong>
</p><p>Luna goes to retort, but finds herself with nothing to say.</p><p>
  <strong>"He is already paying for his own negligence, do not make him suffer more for yours."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Mine? How is this my fault?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You both are responsible for Hiccup, yes? Responsible for each other?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes. We are a family, we look out for each other."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Then you are as much to blame as he is. If he can not care for the flock, it falls to his mate."</strong>
</p><p>Luna is shamed into silence.</p><p>
  <strong>"But for both your failings, it was Hiccup who paid the highest price, and he did it to save both of you. If anyone is to point blame at another, it is Hiccup who holds that right."</strong>
</p><p>Pheriks goes back to checking over Hiccup while Luna moves into her thoughts.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>
  <strong>"These contraptions are quite the feat, you know."</strong>
</p><p>The three visitor dragons were outside, admiring Hiccup's handiwork around the cove. Both parents give a seconds glance at the other, refusing to talk to each other.</p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you, Alpha. He is quite good with his hands."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Indeed he is. But enough admiration. Pheriks, what is Hiccup's status?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He is in a shock induced coma. He has a concussion, and minor blood loss. His leg is...unsalvageable."</strong>
</p><p>Luna and Ezra hold in their wails at that.</p><p>
  <strong>"And what of Ezra's tail fin?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It is fixable, but will take time to heal properly with our healing spell."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you, Healer."</strong>
</p><p>She nods and goes back to looking at the inventions.</p><p>
  <strong>"Elder, what do you have to add?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That perhaps you should not continue fighting, for Hiccup's sake. I know that when he wakes, his concern will be about you, and if you are safe. Do not add to his burden by having your disagreement."</strong>
</p><p>The parents nod and give another quick glance at each other.</p><p>
  <strong>"Very well. We shall be off, then. Please do send word about Hiccup's progress, I wish to speak with him when he is awake."</strong>
</p><p>With that, the three dragons take off and head back to the Isle of the Night, leaving the two parents in their wake on uneven ground.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>"He might be, Stoick."</p><p>"No, why would he go back there? He has nothing to keep him there anymore."</p><p>"But what if there is? What if we get back and he's standin' there on the docks? What then?"</p><p>Stoick sighs. Progress on rebuilding the boats has been going slow. They lack the proper tools to properly salvage and remake the ships, and keeping them watertight has been an even bigger issue.</p><p>"Then we give him a chance to explain. He at least deserves that after saving our skins."</p><p>Gobber has been insistent on getting Hiccup back. After telling Stoick the brief explanation Hiccup gave him about why he was a dragon man, Gobber felt the need to let the lad give the bigger story, so that they might understand what exactly is happening.</p><p>Not everyone is on board with that decision, though. Many still see Hiccup as a demon sent by the devil himself to kill them all. Others just refuse to trust the boy, his falsely garnered reputation of destruction and dishonesty enough to let then ignore any excuses that might be said.</p><p>It was also learned why exactly Astrid cut her hair, and that is wasn't her that did it. While people want to just blame Hiccup for it as usual, Viking tradition says otherwise. The girl had been stalking and accusing him without reason or evidence, and he had given her warnings to back off. When she didn't he took matters into his own hand and made a blatant threat, which finally made her back off.</p><p>No one was bothering to mention that Hiccup was likely the one to let the arena dragons go in the first place, or that he was probably cheating during training. Though the Viking that escorted him during the semi-finals is nervous that the food Hiccup gave him was somehow cursed and that he was going to start sprouting scales. It was amusing and annoying to watch.</p><p>"How long until we get enough boats to sail all of us back?"</p><p>"Oh, give or take two weeks."</p><p>"Do we have enough food to last that long?"</p><p>"If we ration. I don't think eating that big beastie over there is a good idea."</p><p>Stoick sighs again. He thinks back to what Hiccup was saying about the dragons being tame. Could they help with tasks like this?</p><p>- - - -</p><p>"Did you see his scales?"</p><p>"Yes, Fishface, we did. Everyone did!"</p><p>"How do you think he got them?"</p><p>"Oh, I bet he ate a dragon's spleen!"</p><p>"Why a spleen?"</p><p>"I dunno, it sounds cool?"</p><p>"No, it would be cool if he ate their heart. Oh! Or their brain."</p><p>"But what about-"</p><p>"Guys, can we please stop talking about how Hiccup ate a dragon's body part?"</p><p>"Fine, ruin all our fun."</p><p>Astrid tuned them out. Her focus was on the literal dragon boy that has been living in her village for the past several years. She has a hard time believing that no one found out he was a hybrid. At some point, someone had to have seen his scales, or something. Right?</p><p>While she will admit that subtlety isn't her strong suit, nor is picking up the small details, she does pride herself in getting answers. All it takes is the right motivation and soon they're spilling their secrets. But with Hiccup, her usual methods of threatening with an axe didn't work.</p><p>Was it because he wasn't scared? Or that he knew she wouldn't do any lasting harm? It was more likely that he knew he could beat her in a fight if it came down to it. He clearly was able to, considering the two times he could have easily beheaded her.</p><p>"Astrid. Ruffnut to Astrid."</p><p>"Wh-what?"</p><p>"You alright, girl? You zoned out hard."</p><p>"Yeah, just fine."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Anyways, Fishlegs asked us what was gonna happen with Hiccup when we get back."</p><p>"Oh. I don't know. Probably have a trial, or something. If he's even there at all."</p><p>"But why wouldn't he be there?"</p><p>"Did you not hear Stoick call him a traitor in front of the entire village?"</p><p>"Oh, right."</p><p>Astrid sighed.</p><p>"This is going to be a long two weeks..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Resolving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly opened my eyes. My memory was a bit foggy, the last thing I remember was sailing home from the semi-finals. I groaned and pushed myself up. I recognized the cave of my families home, but the scents were all off. The smell of my parents was stale, and it held a lot of bad emotions with it.</p>
<p>Have they been fighting? I don't know what would make them fight this badly. The small amount of light coming in from under the door tells me it's evening right now. Deciding to figure out what's going on, I move to stand.</p>
<p>And promptly land face first into the ground. Confused, I look behind me to see if I tripped on something. Instead I find the lower half of my left leg is missing.</p>
<p>My breath catches. Something bad must have happened, but I can't remember what. It couldn't have been from the class, my parents wouldn't have let this happen. So what did happen?</p>
<p>After getting my breathing and panic back under control, I crawl over to the wall and use it to help me stand. Then I slowly hop over to the door. I grab the lever and pull, unlocking the door. Only I was leaning on the door and the lack of resistance sent me once again face first into the ground.</p>
<p>I laid there for a second and groaned. This is not my day.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiccup!"</strong>
</p>
<p>That is the only warning I get before dad is on me, sniffing and prodding me anywhere he can reach.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hey dad."</strong>
</p>
<p>Apparently satisfied, my dad lets me up. I get onto all fours and crawl out of the way of the door then shut if behind me. I sit back against the wall next to it and look at my dad. He doesn't look very good.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"What happened? Where's mom?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Instead of replying, he turns and lets out a short roar, I assume to let mom know to come back. I look over him and spot his damaged tail fin. My breath catches again.</p>
<p>Before I can ask about it, rapid wing beats are heard and my mom is there crash landing hard into the pond. She quickly gets out and looks around. She spots me against the wall and runs over, doing her own once over of me. When she steps back, I realize she looks just as bad as dad does.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiccup, how are you feeling?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I've been better. What happened?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"What's the last thing you remember?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Uh, coming back from that three day class on the other island."</strong>
</p>
<p>Mom and dad share a brief look with each other, then go back to avoiding the others gaze.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Well, a lot has happened since then. Dear, would you like to go first?"</strong>
</p>
<p>She said that with a pointed glare, and I have a feeling this isn't going to be a good story. Dad starts off, and as they talk, they go back and forth with who tells what. As they keep going, I start to remember more of what happened, piecing together what they might not have said, either accidentally or on purpose.</p>
<p>By the end of it, both of them are agitated and look ready to kill each other. I can certainly guess why.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Okay. Uh, so how about this. Mom, you go and get the Alpha like he asked. Let's talk to him, see what he wants. Dad, you can help me sneak into the village. I want to get started on making myself a leg, and our forge isn't done yet."</strong>
</p>
<p>Both look surprised and relieved to be able to get away from the other. Mom wastes no time in giving me a brief nuzzle and talking off. Dad sighs and walks over, helping me stand and get on his back. Once I'm secure, he walks over and opens the staircase, walking up and out all the way to the village.</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>It's mid-morning the next day when the Alpha arrives, and he isn't alone. The Elder and Healer both came as well as my grandparents. They lightly touch down near the pond and I shakily walk over.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"H-hello, Alpha."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiccup. It is good to see you awake."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Thank you. So, what did you want to talk about?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Now, now, no need to rush things. I believe these two would like to see you first."</strong>
</p>
<p>He nods over to my grandparents, and they walk over, grandma Esella much more eagerly than grandpa Slerres.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiccup, sweetie! It's so good to see you up and about."</strong>
</p>
<p>I smile and hug her neck. She backs off a bit so I can hug grandpa's neck as well.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Thanks. It isn't easy, though. Haven't gotten use to this yet."</strong>
</p>
<p>I lightly tap my prosthetic on the ground, and all those present look at it. It's a simple design, a wooden base with a metal 'leg'. The 'foot' is a flat piece of metal that curves up to a simple spring mechanism that helps make walking a bit smoother.</p>
<p>They both lean down to sniff at it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You always were a crafty one, weren't you."</strong>
</p>
<p>I blush and rub my neck. She laughs and give me a small lick on my cheek.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Say, where are your parents, Hiccup?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh, uh, dad is inside sleeping I think and mom is out getting some fish."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Could you perhaps call her back? It would be best for all of you to listen."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Of course, Alpha."</strong>
</p>
<p>I give a short roar before walking over to the cave. I stumble a lot, but thankfully don't fall over. I slip inside and wake my dad, then walk back over to my grandparents. Dad walks out just as mom lands with a few fish in her mouth that she quickly dumps into the pond.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hello, Alpha. Welcome back."</strong>
</p>
<p>He nods.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Now, as for what I wished to discuss with Hiccup. I asked your parents what happened at the battle at the Queen's nest. Is it true that you shot the final blast down her throat to kill her?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Uh, yes."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I see. Then it is my honor to welcome you as a fellow Alpha, young Hiccup."</strong>
</p>
<p>My parents and I freeze.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Wh-what?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'm sure you know that if a challenger bests an Alpha, they become the Alpha, correct?"</strong>
</p>
<p>I nod.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Well, your family made a challenge to the Queen, and you were the one to execute and finish the battle. Therefore, her Alpha status was transferred to you."</strong>
</p>
<p>I let that sink in for a moment. Then I promptly pass out.</p>
<p>I wake back up to my mother spaying my face with water.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'm up!"</strong>
</p>
<p>She quickly backs off. I look around and stop at Nightsbane's amused smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Yes, truly a fearsome Alpha you are."</strong>
</p>
<p>I smile sheepishly and rub my neck.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I have an offer for you. When you are ready, I am willing to train you properly as an Alpha, so if you ever wish to start your own nest, you will be able to do so."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"O-oh, uh, thank you. But I don't think I'm ready for anything like that."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I know, it is simply an offer."</strong>
</p>
<p>I nod. We look at Pheriks as she walks up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"If I may, I would like to examine you to make sure you are properly fit."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Uh, sure. Go ahead."</strong>
</p>
<p>She nods and has me sit down. I look over at dad's tail.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Is it possible to fix his tail fin?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"It is."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Does he know that?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Yes."</strong>
</p>
<p>I look at dad.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Dad, why don't you get your tail fin fixed? You know what happens to grounded dragons."</strong>
</p>
<p>He looks away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I don't deserve to get it back."</strong>
</p>
<p>I look at him in shock.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Don't deserve- what do you mean? Of course you do!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"No I don't, Hiccup. I lost this tail fin because I failed to act as a proper sire, a proper mate. It's my fault that you lost your leg. The loss of my tail fin is my punishment."</strong>
</p>
<p>I stare at him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You can't be serious, dad. It was a mistake. Everyone makes those. You don't deserve to be grounded for a mistake like this."</strong>
</p>
<p>I gesture to my leg. He shakes his head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"But I failed us as a father. I put us in needless danger and this is what happened."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Dad-"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You may get up if you wish. I can pause my examination."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh. Thank you."</strong>
</p>
<p>I get to my feet and walk over to dad. He averts his gaze, so I grab his head and make him look at me. Then I smack his snout, right on the nose, hard. He jerks back and rubs at his nose, looking surprised and confused.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"For crying out loud, dad! Would you stop with the pity party! You made a mistake. That's normal, that's expected. But if all you do is beat yourself up for it instead of moving on, then you will get no where!"</strong>
</p>
<p>He shies back from my outburst some. Mom walks over.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Now, Hiccup, no need to shout-"</strong>
</p>
<p>I turn to her and give her a hard smack as well. She has much the same reaction as he did.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"And you! I can tell you two have been fighting. You can deny it all you want, but your scent was stale in the cave, and both of you look terrible."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh good, I wasn't the only one to notice."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Can I keep going Grandma?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Yes. Sorry, dear."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Thank you."</strong>
</p>
<p>I turn back to my parents.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You probably have been blaming him just as much as he blames himself. Well guess what? You can take just as much blame as him! You both got caught in the open, you just managed to get away. Then instead of doing something, you waited for me to get back and I had to plan a rescue."</strong>
</p>
<p>She looks away.</p>
<p><strong>"But all that is is another mistake. You need to accept that you are partially responsible for this-"</strong> I point to my leg. <strong>"-just like he is. Then you need to learn from it and move on. What's done is done. I lost my leg and it's not coming back. I know this and accept it, but are you going to keep getting stuck on this? Or will you move forwards with me?"</strong></p>
<p>I direct the last bit to the both of them, looking each in the eyes. They both look away after a few seconds before looking at each other. Dad speaks up first.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I am sorry, dear. I never meant for this to happen."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"There we go. Not so hard, is it?"</strong>
</p>
<p>They look at me, then each other. They both get a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Now, wait-"</strong>
</p>
<p>They both pounce on me, giving me a healthy coating of saliva and love. I only half fight it, knowing they both likely needed this. It takes the Alpha grunting to get them to stop.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"While I am glad you have made up, I do believe Hiccup was getting looked over?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Ah, right."</strong>
</p>
<p>I get out from under them and walk back over to the Healer, letting her get back to work. I look at dad expectantly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Well?"</strong>
</p>
<p>He looks at me. I look back, then at his tail, then him again. He does the same and jerks with realization.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh, right. Uh, Elder?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Come with me, Ezra. We'll get started."</strong>
</p>
<p>She walks over to the staircase and he quickly follows. After they leave my grandparents walk over to talk with Luna. The Alpha takes the time to look over the various inventions I made. I continue to sit and let Pheriks do her examination.</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Thank you for coming."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Of course, dear. It's always nice to see our little grandhatchling again."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Grandma..."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"What? it is."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'm not that little anymore."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"But you'll always be our little hatchling."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Mom, not you too!"</strong>
</p>
<p>They chuckle and walk back over to the pond.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Just keep in mind my offer, Hiccup."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I will Alpha, thank you."</strong>
</p>
<p>He nods and takes off, quickly followed by the others. When the sound of their flying fades, I look at my parents.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I think a nice long bout of sleep in in order, yes?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh most definitely. I've barely been able to sleep the past few days."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"That might have something to do with staying outside."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Like you weren't doing the same."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Guys!"</strong>
</p>
<p>They look over to find me already halfway in the door. I raise an eyebrow and walk in. They share a look before bounding over. I laugh when they get stuck in the door together and ignore their pleas for help. Several minutes later, they both manage to get inside. We all settle down and get some much needed rest as a family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Trial Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about a week later that the makeshift ships were spotted on the horizon. From a distance, the ships looked fine. Upon closer inspection, one could tell the boats were barely being held together. With the amount of people on the four ships that were there, it was a wonder that they could float at all.</p>
<p>In that time, Hiccup has been slowly getting better at walking with his new prosthetic. He still stumbles every couple steps, but he falls much less than before. He's glad for his scales, since they help soften the impacts with whatever is in front of him.</p>
<p>He has also been taking advantage of the mostly empty village to get the needed materials for his projects, namely the forge he's building. With how few people are there he's even been able to sneak a few trips in broad daylight with a pitch black dragon.</p>
<p>Speaking of Ezra, Elder Greyah started the healing process for his tail. It took a few hours of spell casting and keeping still, but it's working. He just has to keep if from getting hit like last time and refrain from flying. Greyah said it would likely take about four to seven months to heal completely, but Ezra doesn't mind. It gives him a chance to see how Hiccup deals with walking everywhere. So far, he hates it.</p>
<p>The plan the family of three made was simple. After the villagers got back, wait a day or two and waltz right into the village. They had done a small test when they spotted the ships, where Hiccup would fly close enough on Luna for them to see each other, but far enough that no words could be easily spoken. And to make sure they were out of range of any bolas that might be thrown.</p>
<p>The test was mostly positive, with the people on the ships doing nothing aggressive besides gripping their weapons. Though one villager did try and hit them with a bola that horribly missed. That person was quickly clobbered over the head by Gobber. Boy and dragon could easily hear the verbal lashing they got, and decided that the village would get a chance, but caution would be taken.</p>
<p>So the morning of the third day after the Vikings got back, Hiccup put his plan into motion.</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>It was a normal morning on Berk. People were getting back into their routines after returning from the nest. It was much the same as before, but everyone felt the difference with the lack of the resident fishbone Viking around. Many wondered if they would ever see the lad again, and they were answered when Hiccup was seen walking straight to the Great Hall, Night Fury and similar white dragon on his heels.</p>
<p>Word spread quickly, and soon the entire village was there, lining the path to the hall. Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout met them half way, making the family stop in their tracks. Hiccup made sure to let his scales show. If any compromise was going to happen, it would be with all of him, scales and dragons alike. He saw Gobber eyeing his prosthetic.</p>
<p>"Stoick. Gobber. Spitelout."</p>
<p>"Hiccup. I assume you are here to talk?"</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Then we will hold a trial for you."</p>
<p>"Why a trial?"</p>
<p>"You broke a few laws, lad. It would make everyone more comfortable if there was a trial."</p>
<p>"Will it be unbiased?"</p>
<p>Hiccup said this with a pointed look at Mildrew, who scoffed.</p>
<p>"Yes. We will listen to your side of the story, and go from there."</p>
<p>"What do you two think?"</p>
<p>Hiccup turns to his parents, both of whom nod.</p>
<p>"Alright. Trial it is."</p>
<p>"Those dragons stay here."</p>
<p>Hiccup just looks at Stoick.</p>
<p>"Then we'll just be leaving, bye."</p>
<p>Boy and dragons turn and head back for the woods. They get a short distance before Stoick calls after them.</p>
<p>"Fine. They will be allowed to attend. But if any of you try anything, we will kill them and lock you up, understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes. And if any of you try anything, we will not hesitate to retaliate with appropriate force. Understood?"</p>
<p>Stoick and Hiccup stare at each other for a few moments.</p>
<p>"Understood."</p>
<p>Hiccup nods and they follow the three men to the Great Hall. Once everyone is inside, Stoick and his council step up on the stands. Hiccup and his parents are in the center of the hall with a wide berth around them. Gobber steps up to start.</p>
<p>"This trial is for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, accused of siding with the dragons during wartime."</p>
<p>"How do you plead?"</p>
<p>"Neither innocent or guilty, as I never took a side besides my own."</p>
<p>"And how is that?"</p>
<p>"A proper explanation would require my full story. I assume you would like to hear it?"</p>
<p>He gets several nods.</p>
<p>"Alright then. This story starts when I was five, and yes, this has been going on for that long. One day while I was in the woods, I was getting bullied by Snotlout and the Twins. They found me and stole my notebook, beating me up in the process. Luna here saw it and took the book back from them and returned it to me."</p>
<p>"What kinda dragon is it anyway?"</p>
<p>"She is what I call a Light Fury, a variant of the Night Fury, which is what Ezra here is."</p>
<p>Hiccup gets several nods of understanding.</p>
<p>"As some of you likely saw, she has the ability to camouflage herself, much like a Changewing. When she gave my book back, I couldn't see her, and thought it was my dead mothers ghost that had come back to help me. I didn't find out until a few weeks later that it was actually a dragon.</p>
<p>"I was in the woods again when it happened. Stoick had just falsely punished me for burning down a building that was actually the Twins work. I ran until I came to a small stream and started drawing, trying to calm myself down. Snotlout and the Twins again found me, once more demanding my book. When I still refused to give it to them, they again beat me and stole it.</p>
<p>"Luna was in the area, and saw it happen. She growled at them, and they chose to run, leaving me as dragon bait. Snotlout tried to throw my book into the water, but it landed on her instead. She showed herself to me, and again returned my book. I thanked her, and she flew off."</p>
<p>"You mean the dragon didn't try and kill you?"</p>
<p>"No. Dragons are kind, caring creatures. That monster you saw at the nest, she was controlling the local dragon population, forcing them to raid and steal food for her. These two were not under her spell, and as such were not forced to do anything.</p>
<p>"Anyways, a few days later, I met Ezra. He was in the village, watching me through the window to my room. I talked with him, and he left soon after. As time went on, I was able to gain their trust. I knew they were intelligent, as they answered all my questions, and they even taught me Dragonese, the language of the dragons.</p>
<p>"During this time, Stoick started trying to train me. He would make me do all kinds of things that I was not able to do. Like making my five year old self, who was a literal twig and barely over two and a half feet, fight a full grown bear with nothing more than a dagger."</p>
<p>The Chief got many looks at that. Hiccup took some satisfaction in the nervous stance he took.</p>
<p>"Then one night after he had a large helping of mead, he snapped. I had just come home from hanging out with them, and he turned on me, yelling. He said that I was a disgrace to him and the Haddock family. That I was worth less than a slave because I was so useless and weak. That he should have killed me as a baby. Then, he heavily implied that he disowned me, and that I was no longer welcome in his house. He even beat me. So, I did the only thing I could do. I ran."</p>
<p>Most of the hall is now glaring at Stoick, who is doing his best not to cower under their gazes.</p>
<p>"Want to know who I ran too? Them. I ran back into the woods, right to Luna and Ezra, the only ones that had shown the care and kindness that I was being neglected. All of you should be ashamed, really. Two dragons showed more concern and love than anyone in this village did.</p>
<p>"By that time, I knew enough Dragonese to tell them what happened. Both were very angry, and use the cover of a raid to decimate Stoick's house. After all of us had calmed down enough, they made me an offer. The asked if they could adopt me, since no one in the village would bother. And I accepted. Best decision of my life."</p>
<p>"Is that why you're some hybrid freak?"</p>
<p>The person who asked that quickly cowers from the three angry glares coming from the center of the room.</p>
<p>"It lead up to that, yes, but is not the actual reason. I will not share any details, though, as I swore to secrecy about it. All you need to know is that I am now a hybrid, and these are my parents. Stoick stopped being my father when I was five."</p>
<p>Now done with the story, people start asking questions, talking over each other in their attempts to be heard. It took Stoick several minutes to quiet them down.</p>
<p>"Is that all to the story?"</p>
<p>"Everything relevant."</p>
<p>"Then what of your actions in the village since then, regarding training and the nest battle?"</p>
<p>"After getting adopted and made a hybrid, I continued my life here in the village. I became Gobber's blacksmith apprentice and continued to be the Heir. Over time, I got two lives. The one here in the village, and the one with my dragon family.</p>
<p>"When I was with them, we would go to other islands, helping dragons that were hurt or caught in traps. We also took it upon ourselves to free dragons from the Queens hold. During raids, if I was not in the forge, I would be up in the sky, helping my parents free the attacking dragons from both the Queen and Kill Ring.</p>
<p>"When training started, I made it very clear that I did not want to participate. I assume you've seen the inside of your house, so you know my opinion on you forcing me in anyways. During the classes, I simply used my dragon senses and instincts to my advantage. Then you captured my father.</p>
<p>"Up until that point, I was mostly uncaring of the classes. I only kept winning to spite the others. But when I learned his life was on the line? I put all my training to use to make sure I was the one who faced him in the ring, and it worked.</p>
<p>"Then I showed you all dragons were different than you all thought, but as usual, you refused to listen. I warned you not to go to the nest. I told you that you would all die. And if my parents had not come to save me, you all would be nothing more than dust and ash on that beach, and the raids would continue on for who knows how long."</p>
<p>People shifted uncomfortably at that, while others glare at the Chief again. Some even sent looks at Astrid.</p>
<p>"Are you sayin' we all owe life debt's to dragons?!"</p>
<p>"Yes. You all would be dead if not for my parents and I."</p>
<p>Many people start murmuring at that. Most just seem angry that this is actually the truth.</p>
<p>"Is that all?"</p>
<p>Hiccup thinks for a moment.</p>
<p>"I think so. You all know the rest. I got tied up, you forced me to lead you to the nest, we saved all of you. Oh, I also lost my leg for your sorry butts."</p>
<p>He lifts up his prosthetic. Many people gape at it, but none look worse than the amputees already there. Especially Gobber.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh, tell them that you're the Alpha. It should make them listen."</strong>
</p>
<p>"If dragons really can talk, then what did that beast say?"</p>
<p>"First, his name is Ezra. Second, they are not beasts. Third, I don't have to tell you."</p>
<p>Stoick glares, but doesn't push it.</p>
<p>"Will we 'ave to deal wit' any more raids?"</p>
<p>"No. The Queen in the nest was the cause of those, and now that she's dead, the dragons are free to do as they wish."</p>
<p>"But dragons are mindless beasts! They will still come for us!"</p>
<p>"If any dragons come here, it's because they're curious. The Terrors might try and steal food, maybe a bigger dragon or two, but nothing like before. And for the last time, they are not mindless beasts! If they were, these two would have killed you all by now."</p>
<p>This has the desired effect of reminding everyone present that there are in fact two very deadly dragon in the room with them that happen to be the parents of the one person all of them equally shunned. Many gulp.</p>
<p>"Can you make the dragons leave us alone?"</p>
<p>"I could, yes."</p>
<p>"Then I will offer you a deal. In exchange for free and safe passage in the village with your dragons, you must keep any foreign dragons away from the island."</p>
<p>Hiccup gives Stoick a flat look.</p>
<p>"Really? That's your deal? It rather sucks, don't you think?"</p>
<p>He asks this to his parents, who nod and roll their eyes.</p>
<p>"See, the problem with that deal is I have nothing keeping me here. The main reason I even came to the village was because I had Heir business to take care of and to work in the forge. After this is over, I'm going to guess a new Heir will be demanded, and I have a forge of my own that I build back in our nest. As such, I can leave the village and never come back without an issue."</p>
<p>"He has a point, you know."</p>
<p>Stoick sends a quick glare at Gobber before turning back to Hiccup.</p>
<p>"Fine. Then what do you suggest?"</p>
<p>"My deal is that you let dragons into the village. You let them live here as  partners and companions. In exchange, I will help keep them in line and teach you the truth about dragons."</p>
<p>Many mixed opinions make themselves known at that. It takes Stoick a bit to calm them all down.</p>
<p>"And how can we trust they will not turn on us?"</p>
<p>"The same way they will trust you not to turn on them. Dragons value trust over everything. You trust them, they trust you. So long as you refrain from harming them, they will return the favor."</p>
<p>Many people seem skeptical at that. Stoick looks over the crowd and comes to a decision.</p>
<p>"We will give your deal a trial run. For two weeks, dragons will be allowed into the village. If no major issues arise, then we will let them stay longer."</p>
<p>"One month. Two weeks isn't enough time to decide anything."</p>
<p>They have a short glaring contest.</p>
<p>"Very well. One month."</p>
<p>Hiccup nods.</p>
<p>"Is that all?"</p>
<p>No one raises any further questions.</p>
<p>"Then I'll just be going."</p>
<p>Hiccup turns and walks to the doors, his parents just behind him.</p>
<p>"Wait, where are you going?"</p>
<p>"To find some dragons."</p>
<p>They walk out the doors before any more questions can be asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. As Time Goes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding dragons wasn't that hard. Hiccup and Luna simply had to hunt down the former thralls of the Queen and ask them to help. Since Hiccup was considered the new Alpha, the dragons listened to him, eager to help. It also helped that they wanted to apologize to the Vikings for their actions, even if they weren't the ones who chose to attack them.</p>
<p>It was rather amusing to watch the villagers run around in a panic when the flock of dragons approached. The amount that came was far more than the average amount during raids, and the Vikings knew that if they attacked, they would be doomed. It took a lot of effort to calm everyone down, some needing to be pinned by a dragon to do it.</p>
<p>Once everyone was settled, Hiccup got started with pairing off the dragons. Most were skeptical, with only a handful of people agreeing to try it. Stoick outright refused to do anything, even when the logic of "The Chief must set the example" was used. It definitely made the process a lot harder, since the people will always follow the chief, in action if not in word.</p>
<p>The most adaptive were the youth. The teens all took to the dragons fairly well, if Snotlout getting his butt set on fire every ten seconds could count as 'fairly well'. Fishlegs was the one who did the best according to Hiccup. It took a bit of effort to get his nerves under control, but once he did his geeky side pushed through and he went off on several tangents about what was said regarding dragons and what was actually true.</p>
<p>The Twins, as reckless as ever, wasted no time in clobbering their new dragon. They were practically on a sugar high thinking of all the new stupid, dangerous, and stupidly dangerous things they could do with a fire-breathing dragon. Many people feared for their safety, and Hiccup couldn't blame them.</p>
<p>Astrid, though, was a bit slow on the uptake. While she was able to bond with the dragon fine, she had a hard time accepting that nothing bad would come from it. She was always tense, one hand poised and ready to grab her axe should anything happen. It helped no one, since the dragons picked up on her emotions and tensed in response. It took Hiccup relieving her of the axe she had to settle things down.</p>
<p>Stoick was also forced to take a new Heir, since as Hiccup predicted the people refused to have a Hybrid be chief. It also didn't help that Stoick had disowned him and could not take him back. So after much debate, it was decided that Astrid would be Heir, which she took with grace.</p>
<p>Hiccup wasn't fazed by the news, having known for a long time that it would happen sooner or later. He's just glad it wasn't Snotlout, and most people agree with him on that. Though Snotlout and Spitelout put quite a fuss that it wasn't him who was chosen.</p>
<p>Ezra and Luna also taught Hiccup how to properly control his new flame. He already had excellent aim, since Night Furies never miss, but now he could control how strong his blasts were and when they exploded. Hiccup hoped that his own wings would come in soon, so he could fly with his parents, instead of on them. He started work on a glide suit in the mean time, though.</p>
<p>The month trial with the dragons also went smoothly. The dragons made sure to keep on their best behavior, with only minor scuffles that were often the result of Vikings starting something. Granted, many people who were against the dragons staying with them did their best to blame the dragons, but it didn't stop the dragons from staying. Stoick was ready to send the dragons off, mostly because he wasn't the one who could control them, but Hiccup was able to stop it by telling him that if the dragons left, they would take their fair share of things with them, including the Vikings that accepted them. Not wanting to lose more of his people, Stoick allowed the dragons to stay.</p>
<p>As the time passed, Viking and dragon slowly got more comfortable with the others presence. It went from Vikings screaming, falling back on blind instinct, raising a weapon and charging causing the dragon to roar, jump away and let out a plume of fire to Vikings cheering, retraining instincts, petting the dragon and causing the dragon to purr, lean in and let the human give them a good scratch.</p>
<p>This was helped by Hiccup getting Alpha training from Nightsbane. Since Ezra and Luna were Hiccup's consorts, he waited until Ezra's tail fin was healed before doing anything. It took about six months before he could fly again, but he was able to avoid the insanity that came with the loss of flight thanks to having things to do. He also made sure to complain every couple minutes of how tiring it was to walk everywhere and how boring it was and how long it took to get anywhere. Hiccup was about ready to give him a good smack, not caring that it was his father.</p>
<p>When the tail fin was healed, Hiccup got a ride to the Isle of the Night. While his parents took care of the flock, Hiccup got his training. It was a tedious process, taking five months and a lot of memorization about proper Alpha etiquette, but eventually Hiccup got his "Alpha Colors", a nice shade of forest green, and the ability to properly command his flock.</p>
<p>The dragons instantly recognized the change when he got back, and Hiccup was quickly surrounded by bowing dragons. It got much more awkward when his own parents bowed as well. This event also forced him to explain to the villagers that he was the dragon's Alpha, the equivalent of the Chief for the dragons.</p>
<p>Stoick didn't take that very well, demanding that Hiccup either swear his loyalty to Berk, or make him the Alpha, not wanting to share 'his island' anymore than he had to. After Hiccup very bluntly said that he could easily make the dragons level the village to the ground in seconds, Stoick relented.</p>
<p>People got into the routine of peacetime and the various activities that only dragons could help accomplish, like dragon racing. The other riders would always compete, always in the mood for a good competition. The dragons weren't much better, liking to compete in good fun.</p>
<p>But when Hiccup was dragged into it, it became more a game of 'Stop the Hybrid' than dragon racing. Hiccup, being part dragon and a natural at flying, would always smoke the competition into next week with either of his parents. Whether it was with Luna, who preferred competing against Ezra, or her mate, who just liked the competitiveness of the game, they would always win.</p>
<p>No matter how much the others trained or practiced, they stood no chance against the three in the Fury family. As such, they all decided to group together to eliminate the bigger threat. When that didn't work, they usually resigned themselves to watching from the sidelines with the others, letting the two adult dragons and hybrid have their fun. They learned to stop inviting them to the games after that.</p>
<p>The main issues that came with their dragon alliance were the other tribes and dragon hunters. As news spread of the end of the raids, every tribe that heard of it wanted to visit Berk for a demonstration and proof. While some were content with the results, others were not. Specifically, the Outcasts and Beserkers and later, the Dragon Hunters.</p>
<p>Alvin the Treacherous was bent on getting his own dragons, and as he couldn't go to Berk to get them and didn't know how to train them, he decided to get the one and only dragon tamer instead. He was reminded several times that kidnapping both the Alpha and the hatchling of two Furies was a bad idea, though he didn't properly learn his lesson until after his island was almost completely decimated by a single angry dragon mother in a single afternoon.</p>
<p>After that he had a small change of heart, becoming a sort-of ally to the Berkians. Granted, things didn't go very smoothly most of the time. Stoick and Alvin often at each others throats from simple disagreements. Hiccup was often the forced mediator for them being the only other leader with a clear head more often than not. It slowly got better with time, though, and both tribes were happy to have one less enemy.</p>
<p>Dagur the Deranged wasn't much better, having gotten an obsession with Hiccup and Ezra after learning of Berk's alliance. Though unlike Alvin, he chose to kidnap the Night Fury instead, wanting to use him to lead the Beserkers against all their enemies. He did underestimate the rage of a dragon though, and was forced to accept the fact that the dragon was not his to take when his entire armada was destroyed by none other than Hiccup in a single evening.</p>
<p>Eventually, Hiccup was able to 'tame' Dagur, though it helped that the man got a piece of his family back. It also helped that a certain Grimborn had very bluntly said that Dagur could simply be replaced without a second thought. After several changes in heart, Dagur eventually came around to being a worrisome ally. Everyone agreed that it was better to have an ally like that than an enemy like that. Fighting someone with the title deranged never ends well for anyone.</p>
<p>Then the hunters came. Ryker and Viggo Grimborn proved to be the hardest challenge yet, being two halves of a whole. The brain and brawn combined made it difficult to counter their attacks, and the pure strategy used kept Berk on it's toes. The Fury family had a much harder time keeping off their radar, and often found one of them in one trap or another.</p>
<p>When Trader Johann and Krogan joined the fun, it only got worse. Hiccup was often forced to fight by himself with the hunters always making sure to separate him from the others. More often than he would have liked, Hiccup would end up captured and interrogated, often using his dragon instincts against him. As such, Hiccup forced himself into rigorous training to keep them from being able to do this. Much like one would take small amounts of poison to build up a resistance, Hiccup did this with anything that only affects a dragon, like Dragon Nip or Root. It greatly worried his family and friends, since it became like an obsession of his.</p>
<p>Viggo, however, was able to be convinced over time to change his ways. After losing his brother and getting seriously burned in his semi-obsessive quest, he began to realize that things weren't as they seemed. And after getting betrayed by his business partners that made it rather clear they wanted to kill him for the simple assumption that he might be turning, it gave the man the needed boost to make the sacrifice to save Hiccup.</p>
<p>The end finally came in a rather big explosion. The hunters had managed to capture almost the entire flock from Berk and were prepared to either sell of kill them for their hides. Then they met the family of Night Furies and their true anger. Hiccup had called in his family from the other nest and together they all lead a devastating assault on the hunter base, leaving nothing standing. The hunters had the good sense to back off after that.</p>
<p>Now Hiccup was living peacefully on Berk with his family. No more enemies were showing themselves on the horizon, and Berk had very few issues that required his attention. He was enjoying the peace he got after the several wars he had to deal with, and he could tell the others were too. They were a family brought together through different challenges, and they couldn't be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>